


Make me HATE you

by Yucenkio



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: 137cest, Love Story, M/M, Romance, evil morty - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yucenkio/pseuds/Yucenkio
Summary: Cuando aún la sociedad podía considerar a Rick Sánchez un hombre "sensato" de buen carácter, símbolo del sueño americano, padre de familia y trabajador diligente, nació él. Cambió su vida para siempre y le enseño que no era necesario mantenerse dentro de los paradigmas del hombre correcto para ser feliz lo único que tenía que hacer era mandar todo al carajo y tenerlo.





	1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

  
Cuando aún la sociedad podía considerar a Rick Sánchez un hombre "sensato", de buen carácter, símbolo del sueño americano, padre de familia y trabajador diligente, nació él. Fue un mañana fría, en la que forzosamente salió de la cama un fin de semana por insistencia de su esposa, la noche anterior había nacido su segundo nieto, media hora antes de la media noche. Y con tan insignificante noticia para él su esposa Diane había decido por ambos el ir a conocerlo la mañana siguiente.

  
Quién le diría que levantarse de la cama esa mañana cambiaría su vida, quién le diría que fue una pésima idea hacer caso a su esposa, quién le diría que tuvo que haber escuchado a esa espina en su cabeza que lo estaba molestando desde que escuchó que su hija estaba embarazada nuevamente de ese inútil y que lo más sano para su mente era mantenerse lo más alejado de esos molestos mocosos de su progenie en lo posible. Pero era un padre de familia, un marido excepcional, un científico de renombre, quién entendía que para hacer felices a quienes amaba debía fingir y ajustarse a los estúpidos canones sociales. Odiaba a los niños, odiaba que su hermosa hija se casara con ese imbécil y que se siguiera reproduciendo con él ¿Por qué debería estar feliz con la llegada de otra patética alma a este fatídico mundo? Pero aún así llegó al hospital esa mañana, congelado hasta el culo pero con un hermoso bouquet de flores para su hija, bien arreglado y con su esposa abrazada a su lado.

  
Con todas sus fuerzas intentó no fruncir el ceño en cuanto entraban a la sala en donde se encontraba su hija, el olor a hospital le daba arcadas, y el área de maternidad era una combinación de sangre y leche a sus sentidos. Asco. Pero su hija lucía una sonrisa radiante con la esperanza de que su sueño de la familia feliz se estaba haciendo realidad, aún cuando su marido dormía como un tronco mientras ella recién operada de una cesárea de emergencia se ocupaba de acunar al bebé en la cuna a su lado.

  
― No deberías estar de pie, cariño ― fue su saludo. En tanto madre e hija se abrazaban con alevosía, demasiado contentas por la llegada del nuevo bebé.

  
― Estoy bien, pa. Ha sido una larga noche pero por fin Morty se ha dormido ― Le respondió rodeándolo en un abrazo.

  
― ¿Morty? ¿Ese es nombre que elegiste para el niño?

  
― ¡Si! Mortimer Smith ¿No te gusta?

  
― Nah. Está bien ― Con ese nombre ya sabía que el niño sería una patata igual que su padre. Pobre crío estaba jodido de antemano. De un zarpazo en la nuca despertó al idiota de Jerry ― Despierta ¿no ves que mi hija está recién operada? Deja de ser una bosta y ayuda con el “regalo” que te atreviste a colocar de nuevo en mi hija. Jerry no respondió a su insulto, más lo miro con la cara de enojo más estúpida que pudo haber visto, no intimidaba una mosca.

  
― ¡Así que este es el hermoso Morty! ― exclamó su esposa ignorando su discusión con el yerno.

― Es bellísimo, Beth. Lo hiciste perfecto, hija, estoy demasiado orgullosa.

  
― Gracias, mamá ― Respondió su hija con lágrimas en los ojos. ― Gracias por las flores, también, están hermosas.- Mientras su hija y Diane conversaban alegremente se acercó lentamente a la cuna del recién nacido. Jerry también se había unido a la plática por lo que no notarian el que estuviese espiando, y no es que fuera algo malo, solo que no quería que creyeran que tenía algún interés con la criatura cuando solo era curiosidad en ver el feo ratón que son los bebés recién nacidos.

  
― Santa mierda ― exclamó entre dientes al ver al ser más hermoso que en su vida había visto. No recordaba que los bebés pudiesen ser tan bellos, no recordaba que su hija o su nieta Summer desplegaran tal pureza. Se sentía avergonzado de tan solo pensarlo, de pensar que esa imagen quedaría grabada vívidamente en sus retinas y es que el niño con piel tan blanca como la leche y una cabellera castaña tan fina que parecía flotar sin existir viento a su alrededor.

― ¿Papá? ― La voz de su hija lo despertó del ensimismamiento. Un frío recorrió su espalda, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

  
― Beth crees que… ¿Pueda cargarlo? ― Sin mirarlas sabía que ambas estaban un poco extrañadas por su comportamiento y petición pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

  
― Claro, pa. Conoce a tu nieto.

  
Sin esperar un segundo más colocó sus manos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo dormido y lo levantó con la facilidad de una pluma, en una de sus palmas cabía perfectamente esa pequeña y suave cabeza, su olor era suave y delicado. Todo en él parecía frágil, 56 años de vida y por fin sentía que cargaba un tesoro entre sus brazos, no lo podía creer. Era el más grande imbécil al pensar tales cursilerias, sabiendo que el bebé no era diferente de los que había cargado en su vida, pero su gran inteligencia no lo dejaba detener sus pensamientos, existía algo distinto entre todo esto, jamás creyó en el destino pero lo que experimentaba en ese momento lo hizo concluir…. que mierda de destino le vino a tocar.

  
No fue ni su maravilloso matrimonio, ni el nacimiento de su primera hija, ninguno de sus experimentos o logros lo que le hizo entender que valió la pena soportar estos años de vida sosa y políticamente correcta, que de algo valió soportar las expectativas de todos quienes lo rodeaban, como hijo, como esposo, como padre, como hombre en una puta sociedad capitalista. Hoy con este niño en brazos entendía que este niño era lo que tanto había esperado.

  
― ¿Me puedes sacar una foto con el niño? ― si Antes no había la sorpresa de su esposa e hija por su petición ahora era patente. Sin decir nada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro Diane saco la cámara que tenía preparada y sacó una instantánea de ambos. Beth tomó la instantánea en tanto se revelaba y sus ojos brillaron con el resultado.

  
― Vaya papá, nunca te había visto tan contento por tener un bebé en brazos, no recuerdo esta sonrisa en el nacimiento de Summer. ― Comentó entre alegre y extrañada por lo que veía. Su padre nunca fue un hombre de grandes sentimentalismos pero hoy con su hijo en brazos estaba presenciando una faceta de él que jamás había conocido, ¿Era esto a lo que le llamaría “conexión”?

  
― Es cierto, Rick. Veo que te has enamorado de tu nieto a primera vista ― Agregó Diane al ver la foto, sin ningún doble sentido en su tono pero en el rostro de Rick se reflejó el terror. ― Solo bromeo querido, es solo una forma de decir.

  
¿Enamorarse? Ahora todo tenía sentido, no creyó que sería esa clase de hombre de sentir aquello dos veces en su vida, pero era inteligente y lo comprendía, lo racionalizo por dos segundos y fue capaz de reunir su mierda y calmarse. Esto cambiaría su vida, pero mentiría si no sabía que por fin haría lo que le saliera del puto culo.

  
Capítulo 1: El Catorceavo Cumpleaños de Morty

  
Como siempre el día en que Morty cumplía años no era una gran festividad para la familia Smith. Normalmente los saludos y la celebración eran más por compromiso que por un verdadero cariño e interés, y Morty, más allá de culpar a sus padres, era capaz de comprender su lejana actitud. El ambiente en que se había desarrollado toda su niñez y ahora incipiente adolescencia era dominado por la desidia, y esto se debía a que, a diferencia de las demás familias, los lazos de sangre que compartían eran más una carga que un motivo para amarse unos a otros. El cumplir con el papel de madre, esposo o hermanos significaba para la familia Smith el tener que cumplir con una serie de "responsabilidades" que les robaban la libertad de ser unos seres egoístas en su totalidad. Por lo que cada uno de sus integrantes se sentía inmerso en una profunda apatía por lo que la vida les había hecho vivir, debido a ello Morty asimilaba la falta de interés y motivación en cada aspecto de su día a día como algo natural y por sobre todo cómodo para su ansiosa y tímida personalidad. Había aprendido a dibujar los bordes que lo alejaban de él y las demás personas, que lo mantenían seguro del cariño y las esperanzas, la cercanía y la simpatía y de todo el dolor que sentir conllevaba. En un mundo donde era consciente de su mediocridad social y la falta de inteligencia, el panorama de su futuro no era más que una serie de acontecimientos predeterminados en su versión más básica — crecer, graduarse, trabajar, casarse, envejecer y morir —. nunca imaginó que quién tocó el timbre de su hogar a las 4 de la tarde cuando estaba a punto de soplar las velas de su pastel no era solo su abuelo perdido de hace 14 años sino también quien cambiaría su vida radicalmente.

  
Fue él quién fue mandado a abrir la puerta, y nunca se había sentido tan asustado en su vida, un hombre de uno 1,70 de alto, despeinado y con un cabello cubierto de blanco, se notaba ido, obviamente había bebido por el olor a whiskey que emanaba, lo miraba con el ceño más fruncido que jamás había presenciado, creyó que lo golpearia que con su voz rasposa y tambaleante le preguntó:

  
― ¿Eres tú Mortimer? ― Morty no tuvo la fuerza para responder antes de salir corriendo donde su mamá. Y allí cuando la rubia vió al desarreglado hombre en la entrada que el caos se desató en el hogar.  
― ¡Padre! ― La mujer corrió a su brazos, empujándolo en el camino casi se golpea contra pared si no fuera porque su padre lo atrapó antes del choque. Lo escuchó susurrar “¿Qué carajos?”

  
Morty nunca reaccionaba bien con los desconocidos, su timidez extrema provocaba que ante la presencia de un extraño su cuerpo se tensara y encogiera, evitará cualquier contacto visual con su entorno y limitará su movilidad hasta reducir el espacio que utilizaba su anatomía al máximo posible, por ello, se encontraba agazapado en una esquina del sillón de dos cuerpos ubicado en la sala de estar, con su tal abuelo "Rick" mirándolo fijamente mientras su madre intentaba controlar las lágrimas de alegría apoyada en el hombro de su esposo al otro lado del salón, en tanto Jerry intentaba calmarla.

  
La inesperada presencia del mayor le provocaba un sentimiento en su interior que hasta entonces le era desconocido, como una mezcla de temor y asombro, y aunque se encontraba a una distancia en la que no se sentía del todo amenazado por la actitud estoica del mayor y su fija contemplación, su cuerpo era capaz de percibir un hilo que los unía, era su abuelo pese a que era la primera vez que lo veía tal vez pudiesen tener cosas en común y le pudiese hablar de su viaje y el por qué había desaparecido tantos años. Cuando el mayor dejó de mirarlo fue su torno de contemplar su silueta, sentía curiosidad y le era extraño que esta fuera dirigida hacia una persona.

  
\- ¿Qué edad tienes? ― le preguntó despertándolo de su embelesamiento.

― Catorce, hoy es mi cumpleaños― respondió en un susurro

  
― Feliz cumpleaños, Morty. ¿Quieres tu regalo? ― Morty solo se limitó a asentir asustado y sorprendido porque su abuelo le pudo haber traído un regalo cuando había aparecido de la nada. No sabía si su abuelo sabía de su existencia antes de este día ― Lo compré el día que naciste, luego de conocerte en el hospital―

  
― ¿Un reloj? ― preguntó tomando el objeto desde las manos de su abuelo, era un reloj bastante extraño, muchos números que nunca había visto, y figuras que no conocía ― No lo entiendo

  
― Es un reloj interdimensional. Sirve para saber la hora y le lugar en el que te encuentras si cambias de dimensión― No comprendía lo que su abuelo le quería decir ¿Viajar entre las dimensiones? ¿Acaso su abuelo estaba loco? Pero no era un mal agradecido así que le sonrió y le dió las gracias intentando no tartamudear tanto.

  
Rick llevaba ya unos días viviendo en el hogar de los Smith, Beth había decidido acomodarlo en una de las piezas de los invitados y además otorgarle total control del garaje para sus alocados experimentos, obligando al auto familiar a ser estacionado en la vereda. Debido a ello, lo contados días que habían estado viviendo juntos habían sido un continuo escuchar de quejas y discusiones de Jerry con su esposa debido a la actitud indulgente para con su padre. No importaba que hacía explotar o destruía el abuelo Rick, Beth lo disculpaba con una sonrisa cariñosa casi de manera inmediata, y para todos no era secreto que el científico loco o se aprovechaba del miedo de su hija a que volviera a desaparecer o no le importaba un carajo lo que ella pensara, lo más probable es que fuese una combinación de ambos. Durante todos esos días Morty había preferido mantenerse al margen de lo que concierne a su abuelo escondiéndose de su visión y evitando encontrarse juntos en la misma habitación, pues aún su presencia lo inquietaba de sobremanera. Pero una noche cuando bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuidando de que sus padres no lo escucharan mientras discutían en la cocina se topó frente a frente con el mayor, quién salía de su habitación justo en ese instante.

  
― Hey, enano ― Le saludó desinteresado, en tanto notaba como el pequeño Morty se paralizaba frente él mirándolo con ojos estrellados como los de un conejo frente a los focos de un auto. Brillosos y titubeantes por el miedo que el científico le provocaba. Rick no pudo controlar tragar saliva con fuerza, el joven poco a poco se encogía en sí mismo, como si hubiese cometido un grave error y lo fuesen a reprender. El muchacho ya lo llevaba conociendo unos días y por ello entendía cómo con su estrepitosa personalidad lograba intimidarlo hasta ese punto. Algo de culpa le recorrió el cuerpo ― ¿Qué haces a hurtadillas?

  
― N-Nada, solo vine a buscar un p-poco de agua, Abuelo Rick ― Le respondió casi en un susurro mientras un leve rubor encendía sus mejillas y una gota de sudor le recorría la cien. El mayor al ver esa imagen sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su espina y lo hacía ruborizarse también, se rasco la cabeza de forma nerviosa.

  
― Niño, dime solo Rick, sé que soy tu abuelo pero no me hagas sentir más viejo de lo que soy. ― El pequeño asintió lentamente ― No te recomiendo entrar a la cocina en este momento tus padres estan salvajes en su discusión

  
― Está bien... Emm, Rick― respondió con una leve sonrisa el muchacho. Cuando Morty se estaba alistando para devolverse a su habitación cuando Rick le hizo detener ― Ven, enano. Quiero mostrarte algo.

  
Titubeante Morty siguió a Rick hasta su habitación, una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que tuviera cuidado, aún con los grados de parentesco él no conocía a este hombre, pero la curiosidad y un pequeño presentimiento en su pecho le hacía seguir los pasos del mayor.

  
La habitación de Rick era un desastre, su cama no era más que una colchoneta que parecía sacada de un campamento militar y un montón de cajas y escritos por todos lados. Rick se acercó a su repisa y sacó una especie de pistola con una extraña burbuja en su parte superior. Morty dió un respingo y se apegó aterrado a la pared de la habitación.  
― Tranquilo no es una pistola, o bueno no una pistola normal. ― le hablo con el tono más amable que pudo pronunciar― es el más grande invento que he realizado en mi vida, mi “Portal gun” ― y sin esperar respuesta disparó el arma contra la pared y un portal de verdes luces se abrió frente a sus narices.

  
Sin mediar palabra Morty entendió que Rick lo invitaba a entrar en el portal. Y aunque dudo un milisegundo se sorprendió al no sentir miedo y seguir al mayor a través del portal. Un hermoso cielo estrellado se abrió frente a sus ojos, flora y fauna que jamás había visto en su vida.

  
― Lee el reloj que te regalé ― Morty obedeció inmediatamente “Dimensión A-34, 12 : 30 hora terrestre” ahora sí podía leer lo que el reloj significaba.

  
― ¡Wow, es asombrosos, Rick!

  
Sin saberlo Morty le había dado a Rick una de las más hermosas sonrisas que había vislumbrado en su vida. Ambos se sentaron en el terreno al ver a las tres brillantes lunas que resplandecían en el cielo.

  
― Abuelo Rick ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ― Habló Morty suavemente. Rick notó que aún cuando lo llamó abuelo había ganado algo de terreno con el muchacho.

  
― Pues claro, enano.

  
― Dijiste que habías comprado este reloj el día que nací, no sabía que me conocías, creí que ni siquiera sabías que existía. ― Rick soltó una risa ante el pensamiento, si tan solo el pequeño tonto supiera lo presente que estuvo en su mente todos estos malditos años no podría decir tal clase de locuras.

  
― Te conocí la mañana de tu primer día de nacido, tú abuela y yo fuimos a visitarte, nunca olvidaré el horripilante ratón que eras ― Obviamente mentía, Morty era el bebé más hermoso que jamás había conocido pero el muchacho no tenía porqué saberlo.

  
― Mi mamá decía que era un bebé bastante lindo…― respondió Morty algo ofendido por el comentario de su abuelo.

  
― Para mí todos los bebés son iguales.

  
― Entonces ¿Summer también tiene el mismo reloj? ― Lo había olvidado, Summer tenía tres años cuando él desapareció de sus vidas y jamás le había prestado mucha atención a la niña ni menos regalado algo que no fuera de parte de Diane.

  
― No. Tú fuiste especial en ese sentido ― Ric se sorprendió a sí mismo por ese leve grado de sinceridad que se escapó frente al muchacho pero enseguida agradeció el haber tenido el valor. Los ojos de Morty lo miraban fijamente con un brillo especial ¿Era eso felicidad?

  
Lo que no sabía Rick era que Morty nunca había sido especial para nadie ni siquiera para sus propios padres y la mera mención de tan alienígena palabra para sí era mucho más importante que todo lo que le había sucedido en su vida hasta ahora. Rick en un instante había cambiado su mundo.

  
― No te ilusiones, niño. Solo lo digo porque…― No pudo seguir con su argumento el niño se lanzó contra él en un abrazo.

  
― Gracias, Rick.


	2. Capítulo 2: Amor y desesperanza

El camino para ganarse la total confianza de Morty fue un proceso lento pero seguro. Poco a poco atraía la atención del niño con nuevos inventos o invitándolo a otras dimensiones, procuró no llevarlo a lugares peligrosos las primeras veces, no quería asustar al chico, y otras solo le pedía que lo acompañara en tanto construía un nuevo invento. Pero prontamente se olvidó de la psiquis del muchacho para llevarlo a las más descabelladas aventuras que le harían derramar lágrimas y sangre. No comprendía cómo el muchacho, tan frágil y débil como se veía, había podido aguantar tantas locuras hasta el momento sin quebrarse por completo y perder la cordura, pero ahí se mantenía como su pequeño ayudante científico sin la inteligencia para pensar científicamente.

Morty por su parte se fascinaba por lo mucho que había cambiado desde que Rick llegó a su vida, había ganado confianza, se sentía más seguro de sí mismo, ahora era mucho más capaz de enfrentarse ante sus miedos y ante Rick si era necesario, aún cuando terminara haciendo lo que el viejo quería al fin y al cabo. Aún así sabía que era la pequeña consciencia del mayor y que era su único hilo a tierra cuando se enloquecía en sus aventuras o se obsesionaba con algún experimento, Rick era un constante misterio, a veces parecía como si lo odiara y otras no podía dejar de sentir algo de miedo ante lo posesivo que era el mayor para con él, odiaba sus amigos, odiaba que fuera a la escuela, que conociera gente nueva, que pensara en Jessica, que no pasará cada segundo de su día en sus inventos y/o aventuras. Pese a ello lo aceptaba, por primera vez en su vida alguien se preocupaba por él y deseaba tenerlo a su lado, aún cuando todo lo demás al viejo le importaba un carajo. Una noche en que milagrosamente Rick no lo había despertado para llevárselo a otra dimensión escuchó ruidos en el primer piso, cuando salió de su habitación para investigar escuchó más claramente los quejidos, definitivamente era Rick, lo escuchaba gritar y retorcerse y sin poder detenerse corrió hasta su habitación.

―.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Lo estaba viviendo nuevamente, el día de su partida, el día en que decidió dejar toda esa mierda del hombre correcto atrás y ser tal cual es, su esposa lo detuvo un segundo antes de atravesar el portal galáctico.

― Detente ― se congeló al instante al escuchar su voz en el umbral de la puerta del garaje. Diane, con su ceño fruncido y una copa de vino en una mano, apoyada contra la puerta, su mirada le decía que sabía perfectamente lo que haría y por qué lo hacía, hacía semanas que lo sospechaba, sin capaz de decirlo o querer admitirlo. Su asco era latente y era seguro que ya lo odiaba por la decisión que había tomado. ― Tuve un presentimiento aquel día en el hospital, jamás te había visto reaccionar así ante nada, debí haberlo sabido al instante

― ¿Saber que cosa, Diane? ¿Qué te abandonaría? ¿Qué carajos tiene que ver que el pequeñajo con el hecho de que me aburrí de esta puta vida de cartón? ― Interrogó enfurecido, siempre se molestaba cuando Diane le hablaba de sus presentimientos. Diane soltó una leve risa sarcástica

― Cariño, te conozco mejor que tú mismo ―

― Eso es lo que crees. ― Claramente el hecho de que Rick estuviese escapando de su matrimonio no era lo que más le importaba a su esposa. Aquel tono condescendiente con el que estaba hablando le ponía los nervios de punta. Esta conversación, sin importar el rumbo que tomará, no iría bien para él. ― Solo es un bebé después del primer nieto no hay novedad de ver a esos ratones.

― Fue el momento en que sacaste al niño de su cuna y lo tomaste entre tus brazos, vi como en tus ojos nació una luz que desde hace años habías perdido, fue tanto la sorpresa al ver esa clase de sonrisa en tus labios que mi respiración se detuvo. ¿Y tu me dices que después del primero no existe ninguna novedad?

― No entiendo de que mierdas hablas. ¿No crees que estás llevando demasiado lejos tu imaginación?

― Hablo de la atmósfera que se presentó en ese momento, Rick. No te comportaste así cuando nació Beth, ni mucho menos cuando nació Summer,creí que por tu odio a Jerry sería lo mismo para ambos nietos. Pero independiente del amor o la emoción que hayas sentido con esos nacimientos, el momento que viviste ayer con ese pequeño, es lo que yo llamaría una impresión, te imprimiste en ese bebé , Rick.

― No entiendo lo que quieres decir, Diane. ¡Soy un hombre de ciencias, por el jodido Jesucristo que no existe! ¿Puedes ser más clara con esa mierda de imprimirse? ¡Solo lo tome en brazos por la mierda! Soy su maldito abuelo

― Es simple, Rick. Incluso para un idiota que nunca ve más allá de su nariz como tú. Imprimirse en alguien significa, grabar tu alma en esa persona, tanto que unen sus destinos.

― No puedo creer la mierda de la que estás hablando, Daine. Está bien que creas es tus cosas esotéricas y tonterías espirituales, pero no me incluyas a mi en el saco. Me voy porque quiero ser el mejor, porque estoy harto de tener que vivir el sueño americano en el que no creo ni con la mitad de mis cojones. Tú y Beth, estarán bien, saben lo que siento por ustedes, es solo mi tiempo de partir.

― Estás escapando, Rick. Escapando de el único vínculo real que has sentido en tu vida, no lo hagas… por favor ― Los azules de Diana anegaban lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. ― ¡No soy estúpida, Rick! ¡Si bien supe desde el mismo momento en que acepte ser tu esposa que tu futuro conmigo era finito, que tu destino nunca sería el ser un padre de familia ni un hombre corriente y lo que tu verdaderamente deseas está mucho más lejos que lo que yo jamás podría alcanzar! Agradezco que hayas durado tanto tiempo.. pero luego de lo que viviste con tu nieto…¿No es aquello algo que debería mantenerse aquí en la Tierra por insoportable que sea el terror que te recorre? Deja de huir, Rick...

― No estoy huyendo...- Susurró con melancolía. Diane tenía razón, él nunca sería el padre y el esposo que ambas necesitan y él que decidiera abandonar esa familia era algo que se veía a la lejanía, por mucho que amara a su esposa e hija. Lo ocurrido con el nacimiento de su nieto era un hecho que nunca se imaginó que ocurriría pero no era miedo lo que lo impulsaba a huir.

\- Diane, si me quedo...ese niño jamás será libre… - No tuvo que dar más explicaciones, nadie más que su esposa sabía lo jodido que estaba por dentro, lo retorcido que podía estar su ética, lo que era capaz de hacer por conseguir lo que quería y el daño que provocaría en su obsesión, ya lo había vivido una vez, cuando ni siquiera había sentido aquello con este niño ¿Qué pasaría ahora en el que no ve la diferencia entre un alma y la otra? Sin decir nada más, atravesó el portal sin mirar atrás... sin mirar como a sus espaldas su esposa Diane se derrumbaba. Nunca se lamentaria de sus decisiones.

Cuando Morty encontró a Rick llorando en sus sueños en su habitación no pudo evitar abrazarlo hasta que se calmara, no se quedó ahí toda la noche, temía que el viejo se enojara con él por invadir su privacidad, pero aún así se alegró por poder calmar a su abuelo con un abrazo. Por muy fuerte e inteligente que su Rick podía ser aún lloraba por las noches, dentro de sus recuerdos, como cualquier mortal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

Un año se cumplía desde la llegada de Rick a la familia Smith y pese a todas las locuras, Morty no podía evitar sentir a su familia estaba mucho más unida que el año anterior. Aquella había quedado en ayudar a su abuelo en la construcción de nuevas tecnologías para sus aventuras. Beth, Jerry y Summer se burlaban de él cada vez que Morty anunciaba que iría al garaje a ayudar a Rick pues según ellos no era lo suficientemente inteligente para serle de verdad ayuda al abuelo, y tenían razón, Morty en su totalidad solo le acercaba las herramientas que necesitaba pero aún así parecía agradarle que el muchacho lo acompañara así que aún con su estupidez se sentía útil, solo charlando e interrumpiéndolo en su trabajo de cuando en cuando.

—¿Abuelo Rick?— Habló con cierta timidez el menor

—Dime, Enano — Rick podría ser alguien experto en el lenguaje corporal, pero cuando se trataba de Morty las señales eran un cien por ciento más claras, el muchacho era como un libro abierto, tan expresivo que le enfurecía que fuera a la escuela con todo esa gama de rostros ruborizados y avergonzados que tenía. Por ello, de antemano ya tenía claro que fuera lo que fuera le iba a decir a continuación, no sería nada agradable.

― ¿Tú….amabas a la abuela? ― La pregunta lo atrapó desprevenido tanto que dejó de lado el destornillador y pensó un momento, esa pequeña acción hizo que Morty se asustara por un momento era extraño ver a su abuelo tomarse algo en serio, aún cuando ni siquiera había dado respuesta.

― ¿Por qué preguntas esa estupidez, Morty? ― Su abuelo parecía molesto, no lo miraba a los ojos, el ambiente se enrareció y Morty sintió un poco de culpa por preguntar tonterías.

― Mamá y yo estábamos sacando cosas del ático, encontramos sus viejos álbumes de fotos, en muchas de ellas salían los tres, creo que… jamás te he visto tan feliz ― Las palabras de Morty lo desconcertaron una parte de sí mismo odiaba a Beth por mostrarle esas tonterías a Morty, él no tenía porqué saber de su pasado.

― Pues no lo era…― Cuando decidió mirar a Morty a los ojos notó su decepción ― Nunca he sido una persona feliz, Morty. No puedes ser feliz cuando eres así de inteligente.

― Pero… ¿La amabas? ― Morty no parecía serlo, pero era un chico inteligente cuando a las emociones de los otros se trataba. Sabía que su abuelo nunca se arrepentiría de sus acciones, ni de haber dejado a la abuela, aún no sabía sus razones pero sospechaba que eran unas de gran peso como para dejar a la única mujer que lo aceptaba tal cual era.

― Tal vez, la soportaba lo suficiente como para aguantar el papel de padre y esposo ejemplar todos esos años. ― Morty se bajó de la repisa en la que estaba sentado y se acercó aún más a su lado. Buscando la mirada de Rick, por alguna razón el muchacho hoy estaba muy elocuente, golpeando los puntos exactos para poner de nervios a su abuelo. ― Jamás he visto a mis padres como tú y la abuela en esas fotos… me pregunto si alguna vez llegaré a sentirme así con alguien...

― Ya te lo dije una vez, Morty. El amor no es más que una reacción química que sienten los humanos para aparearse, promoviendo la perpetuación de la especie al crear subgrupos funcionales para la sociedad, es decir, la familia. Por lo que si estas buscando a alguien con el que tener sexo en lo que deberias de verdad poner atención es si tiene buenas caderas para parir a tus hijos y unos buenos senos para alimentarlos. Morty no respondió a su discurso más que con una mirada de fastidio, sabía lo “imparcial” que podía llegar a ser Rick cuando se trataba de sentimientos, pero odiaba que fuera un imbécil al respecto.

― Vamos, niño. Deja de pensar en eso, es una estupidez que luego de todas las aventuras que hemos vivido lo único que anheles es vivir en el embobamiento del amor. Podrías desea ser el puto amo del universo y te apoyaría mucho más que en esto.

― Solo quería saber si una persona como tú, tan racional e inteligente, ha sido capaz de amar a alguien de verdad en su vida.

― No, Morty. Jamás he amado a alguien de la manera que la estúpida cultura te ha querido enseñar. Con sus “Para siempre” y “en la salud y en la enfermedad” Si la gente fuera un poco más inteligente sabría que el verdadero “amor” es encargarse de uno mismo y no una molestia en el culo como tu lo estas siendo.

― No hace falta ser inteligente para NO seguir tu consejo, Rick. Porque me pregunto yo, si de verdad crees en lo que estás diciendo y esa es la verdadera manera de amar, aún cuando sabías que todo lo que nos han enseñado es una total mierda, ¡aún así lo hiciste! y del hombre feliz que eras te convertiste en el miserable egoísta que vive alcoholizado para sobrevivir otro día. Que ni con millón de filtros podría volver a reflejar esa sonrisa en una foto ― Era consciente de que había llegado muy lejos con sus palabras. Rick miró a Morty a los ojos, esa mirada afilada y de desaprobación era idéntica a la de Diane, no le sorprendía que fuera la única persona en el universo que podía destrozar sus nervios con tan solo unas palabras

― No seguiré con esta mierda ― Rick hizo el ademán de levantarse e irse pero Morty lo detuvo tomándolo del antebrazo.

― Deja de huir, Rick ― Y esas palabras lo llevaron a un pasado que no quería recordar

― ¡Está bien maldito pendejo estúpido! Te diré la verdad ¡La verdad del puto universo! ¡Y espero que la recuerdes muy bien para no termines como el patético de tu abuelo y de toda tu puta familia! ― el mayor se giró de golpe tomando al muchacho de los hombros, enterrando sus uñas contra su carne. Morty quiso escapar pero la fuerza de Rick era impresionante ―- Sí, amé a tu abuela y a tu madre ¡Me dejé llevar por la calentura y creí que sería capaz de encajar en su sueño de algodones! ¡Pero no lo pude soportar! ¿Y sabes por qué Morty? ¡Porque prefería morir antes de terminar como tus padres! ¡Odiándose los unos a los otros, no soportando estar cerca del otro, en una rutina aburrida con mi cerebro pudriéndose en una casa en los suburbios, con una hija casada con un imbécil y dos nietos inútiles de cerebros vacíos que lo único en lo que piensan es en sí mismos! Lamentablemente no pude evitar con mi partida lo último ― Rick creyó que con tal verborrea sería capaz de callar al mocoso y terminar con el sinsentido, pero su corazón se detuvo cuando Morty le miro a los ojos con un fuego en los ojos desconocido hasta entonces.

― Si, tienes razón. Mi familia, cada uno de nosotros somos un puto desastre. Creí que toda mi vida sería un aburrimiento, sin nada interesante ni particular que contar pero tú llegaste… y me hiciste creer que soy especial...creí que si tu me decías que yo era capaz de amar...algún día podría ser feliz ― Morty se desprendió de los brazos de su abuelo con un manotazo, y salió del garaje sin mirar atrás.

―.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaban y Morty evitaba a Rick como la plaga, muy poca paciencia le quedaba al respecto, tanto que su irritabilidad estaba afectando a toda la familia. No podía orillar al menor, era notorio cómo sabía todos sus trucos para llevarlo a una aventura o sacarlo de clases, como evitar estar en la misma habitación o compartir comidas como la cena y el desayuno. Esa mañana Morty desayunaba solo con su madre había aprendido a despertarse mucho antes para evitar al mayor antes de ir a la escuela, pero Rick no había dormido en toda la noche entre borrachera y un experimento por lo que entró a la cocina y se sorprendió de ver el fantasma del menor.

― Terminé mamá, que tengas un lindo día ― recitó antes de levantarse dejar su plato de huevos con tocino en el lavaplatos y salir de la cocina.

― Morty ¿No crees que es muy temprano para…― Demasiado tarde el estruendo de la puerta de la salida la interrumpió antes de terminar la frase. ― Vaya, sí que está apresurado ese muchacho. Rick no emitió ningún comentario, si ya se encontraba malogrado por la borrachera más le fastidiaba que Morty lo ignorara, en su rostro se reflejaba pues su hija lo observó largo rato mientras se tomaba una taza de café bien cargado. ― ¿Qué le hiciste? Jamás lo había visto tan enojado ― preguntó suspicaz. Rick sabía que no podría escapar de este interrogatorio.

― No tengo idea. Estoy acostumbrado a herir susceptibilidades ― respondió sin dejar de tomar su café. Le quemaba la garganta aguantar la temperatura pero era mejor que dejar ver su mueca de desagrado.

― Pero él sí que sabe golpearte donde te duele ― Rick rodó los ojos ¿Tan obvio era lo mucho que le afectaba el muchacho? ― Su máximo rechazo, debe ser difícil soportar eso de tu nieto favorito

― ¿Nieto favorito? ¡No tengo nieto favorito! Sabes que tus dos hijos son igual de inútiles para mí, más si provienen del bosta de tu esposo. ― Pese a lo ofensivo Beth solo soltó una leve risa al respecto.

― No me engañas, papá. Desde el día que nació Morty él ha sido tu favorito, ahora dime ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste que lo tiene tan molesto?

― Me preguntó si amaba a tu madre. En resumen quería saber por qué la dejé si ahora soy un miserable. ― Era difícil discutir esto con su hija, era un tema sensible para ella también, pero nadie más lo escucharía al respecto.

― Debió ser por las fotos que encontramos en la azotea el otro día, se veía muy sorprendido de conocerte en esa faceta, para el siempre has sido el científico amargado que eres ahora.

― Siempre fui así, cariño. Lo demás era solo una fachada que escogí para la vida con tu madre, luego pude ser yo mimo al elegir el camino en el que podía poner a prueba todo de mi, sin arrastrar ni a ti ni a tu madre a todo eso. ― Beth pareció pensarlo un momento, dos partes de ella que se han confrontado toda su vida, la inteligente que odia esta vida de la misma manera que su padre la había odiado, con sus rutinas y desidia, y la mujer que ama a sus hijos y todo lo que ha logrado hasta el día de hoy por muy burdo que le parezca a alguien como su padre.

― Para él es importante saber que tienes sentimientos, papá. ― confesó Beth, mirando a su propio café ― Jerry y yo no hemos sido los padres perfectos ni mucho menos… Ha crecido lleno de inseguridades. ― Beth pensaba en la vida de Morty, creciendo en una familia deficiente con una madre quebrada por la pérdida de su padre, viviendo con lo que le tocó vivir más que con lo que soñó ser ― Sé que te será molesto el que te pida esto, pero para Morty eres el vínculo más cercano que ha tenido y espero que no lo decepciones... aún si tienes que doblar un poco tus propios principios para ello. ― Rick se encogió ante tal respuesta, comprendía que Morty era diferente a ellos. Morty no comprendía su desapego con las relaciones humanas y sus dificultades de ver más allá de sus propios egos.

― Lo intentaré, Beth. Lo intentaré. ― Beth se sorprendió ante lo fácil que su padre había aceptado, se alegró de tener razón en el hecho de que Rick de verdad se interesaba por Morty. Le daba un poco de envidia, jamás habría hecho eso por ella misma.

― Gracias, papá.


	3. Capítulo 3: La Maldita apuesta

Capítulo 3: La maldita apuesta

― Morty, abre la maldita puerta ― Rick había recurrido a su más baja estrategia, esperando que Morty entrara en su habitación su plan era entrar y acorralarlo, pero el muchacho se le había adelantado y cerrado con llave la habitación. Fácilmente podía ocupar su Portal Gun y entrar pero por una vez en su vida deseaba respetar los límites del muchacho aunque no confiaba cuánto tiempo podría hacerlo, luego de media hora rogando afuera ― Solo quiero hablar.

Cuando Morty finalmente abrió la puerta en su mirada se vislumbraba el deje de humor que le causaba el mayor rogando. Lo dejó pasar, su objetivo era buscar el perdón del menor, no provocar otra pelea por lo que entró sin mediar palabra.

― Escucha, amigo. Le preguntaste al hombre más inteligente del universo acerca del tema más insípido y embarazoso del mundo, te puedo responder muchas cosas, pero no sobre eso ¿Entiendes? ― Morty solo lo miraba receloso, apoyado en la puerta cerrada tras de sí ― Mira no tienes que perdonarme, no me arrepiento de lo que dije ya que la gran mayoría es verdad, pero no deseo que sigas siendo un gilipollas conmigo, debes aceptar a tu abuela tal cual es.

Era lo más cercano a una disculpa que Morty podía recibir del anciano y el menor lo sabía por lo que para limpiar asperezas era necesario pedir algo más de su parte.

― Rick, tengo mis teorías, aún cuando tu no creas que el verdadero amor existe y lo resumas a una reacción química o estúpidas decisiones, necesito encontrar pruebas Rick, no tengo la inteligencia que tu tienes y creo que es la única esperanza que me queda.

― ¿Qué dices, chico? ¡Puedes ser mi pequeño ayudante toda la vida que me queda! No deberías estar pensando en nada más en estos momentos.

― Eso no es mucho tiempo, Rick. Como vas con tu vida… ― comentó entre un tono divertido y serio ― y realmente no pienso terminar como esos Morty en la ciudadela a despensas de los caprichos de otros Ricks perversos. Cuando están todos juntos son de verdadero temer, Rick. ¿O crees que al saber de tu muerte van a dejar tranquilo al Morty del Rick más Rick de todos de la dimensión C-137?

― Eso es un pensamiento inteligente, niño ― ciertamente tenía razón, lo primero que harían los de la ciudadela es llevarse a su Morty y reubicarlo con algún otro Rick, solo el pensamiento le provocó náuseas nadie tocaría a su Morty, a diferencia de los demás estúpidos y aunque jamás lo admitiría, él era único. ― Así que… ¿Cuál es tu plan?

― Por primera vez me gustaría saber la opinión de otros Morty´s, de los que se encuentran viviendo en las otras dimensiones, debe existir el universo en el que el amor tenga pruebas tangibles ― 

― ¿Pruebas tangibles? ¿De un puto sentimiento? ― cuestionó Rick

― Sí, escuche una chica en mi clase hablar sobre las “almas gemelas” deben existir en algún universo. Si existen especies que tienen un verdadero cielo e infierno ¿P-Por qué no habrán realidades en que la gente sepa de estas almas gemelas con certeza? ― Era una locura, con muy poco sustento científico y 0 objetividad, pero luego de la infinidad de locuras impensables que había vivido debía darle una oportunidad a la hipótesis de Morty 

― Solo sé, Morty que esto será un gran dolor en el culo. Pero como desees, muchacho.

― Si llego a encontrarlo, Rick deberás cumplir todos mis caprichos ¿Entendiste?

― Como quieras, pequeña mierda ― Morty era consciente de que sin amenaza o algo que ganar a cambio Rick no funcionaría del todo.

―.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― Bien Rick nuestra primera dimensión alterna. D ― L334 al parecer nuestros otros yo se encuentran en la casa, así que no habrá problemas en hablarles.

― Si es así ¿Por qué carajos estamos escondidos tras unos arbustos? ― preguntó Rick quién a una rama le estaba punzando el trasero. ― O tienen que ver con el hecho de que este universo no tiene el 95% de coincidencia con el nuestro ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, pequeñajo?

― No es que te lo quiera esconder solo que… es algo extraño ― Las pequeñas mejillas del chico se enrojecieron, Rick no tuvo un buen presentimiento sobre ello― aquí la gente nace con orejas de gato o de perro.

― ¿Y eso? ¿Acaso tienen instintos animales? ¿Olerán tu aroma a perra e intentarán raptarte? ― Morty se sonrojó aún más ante el comentario pero con el ceño totalmente fruncido por la ofensa

― No, además de las orejas son totalmente normales, es solo que las pierden cuando… tienen sexo por primera vez ― respondió avergonzado el muchacho.

― No jodas, Morty ¿Ya perdiste las orejas en este lugar?

― ¡Pues claro que no! ― se defendió sin razón el menor, había comprobado a través de los lentes interdimensionales que seguía siendo virgen y lo extraño que se veía con esas orejas y cola de gato, lo que le realmente le había llamado su atención de este universo era la relación con su abuelo, por lo que había visto era un 200% más posesiva que lo normal ¿Será que la pérdida de la virginidad implicaba algo más que solo perder las orejas? ¿Tal vez como los animales elegian una pareja de por vida? ― Solo me pareció curioso. Mira… ahí estoy yo

La puerta del garaje de su casa se encontraba totalmente abierta aún cuando ante solo unos segundos nadie se encontraba en su interior. Morty temió que entraran a cerrarla pero el Morty Cat no se molestó en hacerlo. Era sorprenderte verse reflejado con esas esponjosas orejas de gato y es cola que no parecía para de moverse, había algo en ese Morty que lo hacía diferente de sí mismo, parecía alegre en tanto curioseaba por el garaje, se movía con fluidez y confianza olisqueando los objetos a su alrededor, hasta que se encaramó sobre el estante hasta lo más alto y sacó una pequeña bolsa de algo verde.

― ¿Eso es...Catnip o marihuana? Mira Rick creo que Morty Cat encontró tus suministros de… ― Morty no pudo terminar su frase ya que al ver el rostro de Rick se petrificó. El mayor presentaba un rubor tan notorio que tenía encendidas hasta las orejas con sus ojos fijos en Morty Cat quien ya estaba lamiendo el interior de lo que obviamente era catnip, la marihuana no se lame o eso él creía. Una espina de molestia se clavó en su pecho.

― ¡Rick! ¡Despierta Rick! ― Le llamó descuidando su volumen de voz

― ¡¿Qué?! ― el mayor se sobresaltó al verse atrapado en tal ensimismamiento - ¿Por qué me gritas maldita sea?

-¿Qué te sucede? Tenías una cara de idiota justo ahora ¡Toda ruborizada! ― pese a la rabia con la que lo miró por la interrupción, el mayor no se molestó en responderle pues se lanzó sobre él para esconderlo aún más sobre los arbustos.

Morty Cat al parecer había escuchado de la conversación y ahora se encontraba en un estado de alerta, mirando fijamente la dirección en las que los había captado, con sus orejas moviéndose erráticamente. 

― ¿Quién está ahí? ― preguntó acercándose a su dirección lentamente, parecía asustado ― Rick si eres tú con la broma del pepino - serpiente nuevamente no te lo perdonaré ― mencionó acercándose aún más. Rick y Morty se sentían en peligro aún cuando no había verdadera amenaza en que Morty Cat los encontrara.

― ¡Morty! ¡Morty! ¡Si estás nuevamente sacando las reservas de catnip de tu abuelo estarás en verdaderos problemas jovencito! ― Era Beth quien le gritaba desde el interior de la casa.

― Diablos ― maldijo el pequeño devolviéndose al garaje lo más rápidamente posible para guardar la bolsa de catnip. Cerró la puerta del garaje y se adentro en el interior.

No fue hasta que Morty Cat desapareció de su vista que ambos volvieron a respirar tras los arbustos. La posición en la que estaban era bastante comprometedora chocando caderas Rick sobre Morty. Sin pensarlo dos veces el mayor se separó. 

― ¡Casi nos delatas estúpido! ― le gritó Rick aún con un deje de sonrojo en su rostro.

― ¡Eso no importaba! ¡No era necesario que casi me cortarás la respiración por no poder contener tu calentorro frente a Cat Morty!

― ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Acaso estas loco?! ¡Eres tú Morty! ¡El mismo pedazo de mierda con cara idiota que en este mismo momento estoy mirando!

Morty decidió no seguir con la discusión y solo le entregó un desprecio quitándole la cara, escuchó el suspiro cansado del mayor a sus espaldas. ― Me acercaré al Rick y al Morty de esta dimensión solo, no quiero que Cat Morty sepa de tu aparente fetiche con las orejas de gato ― sin esperar respuesta Morty salió de los arbustos y se acercó a la casa sin esperar a su abuelo, Rick no se esforzó en seguirlo, sin sentirse preparado ante la vergüenza de que su nieto haya notado tal reacción.

Entró a la casa por la puerta del patio trasero, así se aseguraría de conversar sólo con el Rick y Morty de esta dimensión y no interrumpir el día a día de los demás, no quería causar gran alboroto con su venida, pero antes de ello decidió colocarse unas orejas de gato que había comprado en su universo, algo le decía que el Rick soltaría más información si creía que era su Morty, sabía lo desconfiados que podían ser entre ellos…pero algo le llamó la atención entre las flores ¿Eran acaso esas sus tumbas? Vaya… el Rick y Morty de este mundo no eran los primeros.

― ¿Morty? ¿Qué carajos haces? ― Era el Rick de esta dimensión, afortunadamente ya se encontraba disfrazado. 

― ¡Rick! Me asustaste ― respondió rápidamente levantándose del jardín de flores que esta dimensión tenía plantado en el patio― Creí ver algo aquí entre las flores, creí que era un conejo.

― No estés comiendo mierdas salvajes, pequeña mierda. Entra a la casa ― Morty conocía lo suficiente a su abuelo como para saber enseguida que estaba realmente enfadado con él.

― ¿Rick? ― le llamó algo asustado cuando entro a la cocina por la puerta trasera. El mayor se detuvo al instante sin voltear a verlo ― ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué estás enfadado? 

― No estoy enfadado. Hasta yo me canso de verte las 24 hrs del día, pequeña mierda. ¿No puedo tener un día libre de ti? Ya lo discutimos esta mañana ― Esto era extraño ¿Qué habrá hecho Morty Cat para ganarse este desprecio de su abuelo? ¿Será por el catnip que le había visto robar ayer de su garaje?

― Si es por tu reserva de catnip perdoname, Rick...no quise robartela ― Morty se sintió culpable por algo que él mismo no había hecho, pero aún cuando no era su Rick le dolía la manera en que lo despreciaba. 

― ¡Sabes que no es por eso, Morty! ¡Me importa un carajo que te drogues con catnip! ― Vociferó mucho más grave de lo que era necesario volteandolo a ver por primera vez desde que entraron a la casa. Ahora notaba que estaba vacía sus padres y hermana no se encontraban.

― ¿Rick? No entiendo porque estas siendo así… dime ¿qué he hecho?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

― ¿Rick? ¿Qué mierda haces en esos arbustos? ― Era el Morty Cat de este universo. Al parecer se había escabullido luego de la riña de su madre para volver a investigar lo que había escuchado ― Creí que estabas encerrado en tu habitación ¿Qué haces escondido aquí? ¿Intentando asustarme de nuevo?

Ciertamente en un mundo de gatos “La broma con un pepino” sería un gran susto para el Morty Cat, pero esta vez no sabía que excusa darle. 

― Nada, muchacho, bebí demasiado abré ocupado el arma de portales sin darme cuenta y terminado aquí. ― Morty Cat lo miró extrañado ni él era tan estúpido como para creerse esa mentira, él sabía cómo era su abuelo borracho.

― Que bueno que ya no estas con ese humor de mierda. Normalmente eres desagradable pero esta vez te sobrepasaste ― Rick no sabía a qué tipo de humor Morty Cat se refería pero probablemente solo estaba enfadado por su estupidez.

― Olvidalo, enano. Tú sabes cómo es tu abuelo. ― Luego de un breve pensamiento Morty Cat le sonrió con ternura al parecer se sentía aliviado por el cambio en su actitud.

― ¿Por qué no me llevas a comer un helado al parque para disculparte? ― Era imposible el resistirse a la sonrisa hermosa a la que estaba acostumbrado más esas fetichistas orejas de gato, se maldijo a sí mismo antes de aceptar. Era buena idea mantener al Morty gato alejado mientras su Morty conversaba con el Rick de este universo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos se dirigieron al parque más cercano, a Rick le sorprendía que el viejo de este universo trajera de manera regular a Morty Cat a esta clase de lugares, al parecer el hecho de tener orejas le hacía tratarlo más como animal que lo regular. Compraron el helado y Rick agradeció que ocuparan dinero regular, a veces no podías saber si el cambio de universo traía otros cambios estúpidos como el tipo de moneda que se utiliza. Se sentaron en una banca cercana a comer tranquilamente. En el parque se encontraban varios niños iguales a Morty Cat con orejas de gato o de perro, la mayoría de los adultos ya no las tenía, comieron en silencio hasta que una extraña pareja pasó a su lado, ambos llevaban un muy notorio tatuaje, cada uno en su antebrazo y se notaban muy románticos y cercanos. La gente a su alrededor comenzaron a susurrar y apuntar a la pareja, muchas madre llamaron a sus hijos para que se alejaran de la pareja, el ambiente enrarecido lo hizo sentir incómodo, más cuando notó que Morty Cat los miraba rojo como un tomate pero con una nota de tristeza en los ojos. 

― ¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué sucede?― no pudo evitar blasfemar en tanto veía caminar a la pareja frente a ellos. Morty despertó de su ensimismamiento y desvió sus ojos de la pareja para responderle.

― Los vinculados que acaban de pasar, son cada vez menos comunes hoy en día, la gente los está comenzando a tratar como fenómenos. Que triste.

― ¿Vinculados? ― ¿A que mierda se refería? Morty Cat lo miró extrañado directamente a los ojos por un minuto completo que le pareció una eternidad.

― ¿No lo recuerdas? Bueno poco te importa en todo caso… Los vinculados son personas que están conectadas por un nombre real en común uno que se les otorgó en sus cuerpos antes de nacer pero solo se revela cuando encuentran a su otra mitad. El de ellos dice “Breathless”

¡Que lo llevara el diablo al infierno y de vuelta! No podía creer que el pequeño mierda haya acertado de buenas a primeras en un puto universo donde las almas gemelas existiesen, agradecía que el pequeñajo no estuviese aquí así no tendría la obligación de decírselo. Un momento después de comerse sus respectivos helados vio al pequeño Morty Cat jugar entre las flores cazando mariposas. Ahora podía ver claramente la diferencia entre su Morty y el con orejas de gato al parecer el segundo no tenía un Rick posesivo que lo obligará a estar todo el tiempo en alocadas aventuras y le permitía tener tiempos en el que vivir su infancia. Llevándolo al parque a comer helados. El parque se estaba vaciando, y el sol estaba cayendo, Rick no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de fotografiar a Morty Cat viéndose tan hermoso contra la luz del atardecer, jugando entre las flores persiguiendo efímeras mariposas.

― ¿Rick? ― Rick no había notado como Morty Cat se había acercado.

―¿Qué sucede, enano? ― Sin mediar palabra Morty se sentó nuevamente junto a él pero esta vez apoyando su cuerpo por completo a su costado. Un leve ronroneo comenzó vibrar a su lado, al parecer Morty Cat se sentía relajado y contento ¿Había visto a su Morty así alguna vez?

― ¿Tú te vinculaste con la abuela cuando estaban juntos? ― Maldita sea Morty Cat tenía las mismas malditas dudas existenciales que el propio, ya era lo suficientemente molesto aguantar a uno como para revivir la experiencia con este otro.

― No, Morty, lo dudo ― se arriesgaba un poco al asumir eso del otro Rick, pero si se conocía lo suficientemente bien sabía que es una verdad que se repetía en la mayoría de las dimensiones.

― ¿Será por eso que me odias ahora?

― ¿De qué hablas, enano?

― Rick, por favor, no me mientas...esta tarde, lo bien que te has comportado conmigo pareciese como si te estuvieses despidiendome de mi ¿Tanto me odias ahora? ― No entendía un carajo de lo que Morty Cat hablaba ¿Qué podría haber hecho Morty Cat para creer que Rick lo odiaba?

― ¿Qué? No sé de lo que me hablas, Morty ¿Acaso crees que me iré de la casa?

― ¿No lo harás?

― ¡Pues claro que no! ¡No tengo donde putas irme!

― ¿No me odias?

― ¿Por qué te odiaría? O sea siempre has sido una molestia pero no te odio, pequeña mierda.

― ¿Aún cuando tenga esto en mi espalda?

―.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― No has hecho nada , Morty ― respondió su abuelo en tanto se acercaba a su persona. Morty sentía el latir de su corazón en su garganta, los ojos grises de su abuelo lo miraban fijamente y su cuerpo se paralizó ― Maldición, Morty ¿Por qué eres tan molesto? ― preguntó en tanto colocaba su mano contra su mejilla. Con su Rick jamás había tenido un contacto tan íntimo, sintió como sus mejillas se encendían. el Rick de este universo le estaba mostrando una pena en aquellos ojos que jamás pensó vería reflejado en ese rostro, siempre tan molesto y sarcástico.

― Rick yo…― No logró terminar el pensamiento cuando sintió que Rick apretaba suavemente su cabello, subiendo hasta sus orejas. Morty estaba tan inmerso en la sensación que no previno que RicK notaría enseguida que…

― ¿Qué carajos? ― El Rick de este universo tomó sus orejas y las sacó y fue en ese momento en que Morty noto el fatídico cambio en sus ojos, con la furia contenida sería capaz de matarlo. ― ¿Qué es esto? 

― No, Rick, escúchame, por fa….

― ¡¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO, MORTY?!!! ― Morty no sabía qué hacer difícilmente podría manejar a Rick en ese estado cólera ― ¡¡¿Quién fue?!! ¡¡¿Quién mierda fue, Morty??!!

― ¡Rick, escuchame! E-Estas equivocado no es lo que piensas…

― ¡¿Qué no es lo que pienso?! ¡Mierda, Morty! ¿¿Crees que soy imbécil?? ¡¿Con quién fue que te entregaste maldita puta?! ― No era la primera vez que Rick le llamaba así pero en el contexto no pudo evitar que le calará profundamente el insulto 

― ¡No soy una puta, Rick! ¡No me estás escuchando! ¡Yo…― nuevamente no pudo aclarar el asunto Rick le estaba callándo al tirar fuertemente de su cabello ― D-Duele Rick...me haces daño….

― Maldición Morty... ¿Por qué Morty? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ― Balbuceaba con voz quebrada Rick en tanto caía sobre sus rodillas. Morty sentía miedo, Rick estaba perdiendo el control, lo sentía temblar mientras colocaba su cabeza contra su pecho, el hombre estaba controlando con dificultad sus ganas de dañarlo.

Morty no era ignorante de la posesividad de su abuelo pero jamás pensó que su supuesta pérdida de la virginidad lo pondría en tal estado, podía sentir la ansiedad de sangre, en su respiración agitada y el cabello que le estaba arrancando con su fuerza.

― Rick, tranquilizate, Rick. Yo, yo no soy tu Morty…. ― Pronunció con dolor la mano en su cabello le estaba haciendo daño y el miedo le estaba paralizando 

― Lo sé…. ― Morty sintió un frío recorrer su espalda ante tales palabras― Sé que no eres mío...pero Morty no dejaré que nadie más te tenga. ― En sus ojos visualizó una perversión que lo hizo comenzar a temblar y retorcerse, no quería que su abuelo lo siguiera tocando, tenía miedo, este no era su Rick, este no era su Rick

― ¡No, no, Rick, no! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo no soy tu Morty! ¡Yo no soy tu Morty! ― Exclamó en tanto intentaba liberarse del fuerte agarre. Lágrimas caían por sus ojos pero se detuvieron cuando notó el rostro de su abuelo demasiado cerca de sus labios

“No, no es posible, él no va…” el miedo escapó de su cuerpo en ese mismo instante, creyó que Rick le haría daño, no esto.

― Suelta a mi nieto en este maldito instante , maldito enfermo ― escucho a las espaldas del Rick de esta dimensión, era su abuelo, quien lo amenazaba con una pistola en la nuca 

― ¡Rick! ¡Ese no soy yo! ― gritó Morty Cat interponiéndose entre Morty y su abuelo. El Rick de este universo se estaba demorando un poco en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, tardó unos segundos en soltar a Morty y tomar a Morty Cat entre sus brazos. 

― Maldita sea, Morty. Yo casi...casi ― Morty Cat no estaba sorprendido ante la cercanía de su abuelo, pero Rick y Morty si que estaban incómodos ante tal escena, ellos no tenían esa clase de relación

― Tranquilo, lo entiendo, lo entiendo― Lo consolaba Morty Cat acariciando su cabeza ― ¿Tenías miedo de perderme? 

― ¿Qué es esta mierda sentimentalista? ¡Tenemos infinitos nietos! ¿Por qué tendría miedo de perderte? ― interrumpió Rick con su rostro ardiendo ante la vergüenza.

― ¡Cállate, Rick! No va para contigo ― Le regañó Morty haciéndole callar ― Al menos ellos son honestos con sus sentimientos…

― Vámonos de aquí― Ordenó Rick abriendo un portal a su lado.

― ¡Rick no! ¡Aún no he podido buscar…

―Rick tengo algo que mostrarte… ― En ese instante Morty Cat le enseñó a todos su marca en la espalda, una especie de tatuaje de un tamaño considerable que decía: “Loneliness” el Rick de ese universo quedó sin aliento, los dos originales se estaban sintiendo verdaderamente incómodos con la escena. ― Sé lo que piensas de los “vinculados” pero quería que sepas que no importa nada para mi, ya que nunca dejaré de ser tu pequeño ayudante. ― Rick no dió respuesta pero algo inaudito sucedió el Rick con Morty Cat en sus brazos comenzó a llorar

― ¡Oh mierda! ¡Oh mierda , vamonos de aqui! ― Gritó el mismo Morty atravesando el portal que su abuelo había abierto. Antes de que Rick lo siguiera Morty Cat le dió una sonrisa.

― Al parecer encontraron lo que vinieron a buscar ― enunció con sátira

― Mierda, encontramos algo de lo que no queríamos saber, asco ― fue lo último que dijo Rick antes de atravesar el portal. 


	4. Capítulo 4: Miami y sus sentimientos

Capítulo 4: Miami y sus sentimientos

Días habían pasado y Rick todavía no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que Morty Cat le había dicho. Luego de mostrarle su marca Rick tuvo que confesarle que no era su verdadero Rick, Morty Cat rió ante la confesión ― “Lo sabía, Rick nunca me trataría tan bien como para comprarme helado y no estar quejándose todo el tiempo” ― Morty Cat sospechaba que su Rick sabía de la marca y que estaba aterrorizado de que lo dejara debido a lo hijo de puta que se estaba comportando y todos sus esfuerzos en mantenerlo alejado, pero Rick sabía que había algo más detrás de ello: el hecho de que Morty perteneciera a otro, era lo que tenía a ese Rick arrancándose los pelos, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta. Entonces Morty Cat se engrifó por completo, algo estaba sucediendo en el hogar.

Fue en es momento en que presenciaron toda la escena: como ese mierda dominaba a su Morty y lo jalaba del cabello, en cuanto las cosas se pusieron serias y el desgraciado pretendió b-be… ni siquiera podía terminar el pensamiento, supo que debía intervenir, no entendía cómo un Rick podía actuar tan irracional, ciertamente eso de las marcas y los “vinculados” podía afectar la cabeza de un Rick seriamente. Lo que sí sabía era que si el Rick de esa dimensión no reaccionó de la misma desquiciada manera al ver la marca de su Morty lo más probable era porque ya no temía que su Morty lo abandonara lo que significaba que… él también tuviese la misma marca. 

Era una locura, ambos lo sabían, por lo que al llegar de la aventura y sin mediar palabra ambos se encerraron en sus habitaciones sin la capacidad de por verse a los ojos por un tiempo. Pero Rick sabía que eso no dudaría mucho tiempo, si existía alguien que era capaz de lanzarle la mierda a la cara era Morty y ciertamente no se quedaría callado respecto a ello.

Consideró borrar la memoria de Morty, pero algo le decía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano. Se encontraba en el garaje cuando Morty decidió intervenir, no se molestó en dejar de reparar su pistola en tanto el muchacho se acercaba a su lado.

― Rick ― Le llamó. Estaba enfurecido, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra ― No dejaré la apuesta de lado por la mierda que presenciamos en ese universo ― declaró.

― ¿Vas a seguir con esa mierda de idea, Morty? ― Rick se sorprendió un poco ante tal estamento, pensó que lo atacaría directamente con cuestionamientos sobre el Rick desquiciado.

― ¡Pues claro! ¡¿No viste esa mierda de las marcas?! ¡Es casi como las almas gemelas! Aunque para ese pobre Morty sería más una maldición que otra cosa…

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ― Algo en ese discurso le había molestado.

― No soy así de estúpido, Rick. Si ese Rick no asesinó a Morty Cat en ese mismo instante fue porque sabía que aún con la marca no se le iba a escapar de las manos, no sé qué significaba esa mierda pero lo más probable…

― Deja de gastar a tus pobre neuronas, Morty. Ese Rick estaba loco no hay nada más que pensar al respecto ― Ciertamente Rick no le diría la verdad detrás de ese extraño tatuaje, no por temor a perder la apuesta sino más bien por lo que significaba el hecho del Rick alterno aceptandola.

― Iremos al siguiente universo, pasame los lentes interdimensionales.

Morty no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que Rick Cat (como había decidido llamarlo) le había dicho y hecho, simplemente era una faceta del científico que creyó no existía, ciertamente le hacía replantearse su relación por completo. El objetivo de la apuesta era buscar alguna esperanza, si bien antes de Rick la vida era una aburrida monotonía tenía ciertas certezas que le daban calma, como que no importaba lo inútil e idiota que fuera terminaría la escuela, encontraría una chica, se casaría y moriría antes que su descendencia, ahora con la llegada de Rick sabría que vivir esas etapas no le traería más que desidia, dudaba de que algún día fuera realmente feliz… pero luego de ver esas fotos del mismo Rick, sabía que en alguna parte existía el verdadero amor, ahora eso era su única esperanza. Pero nunca había considerado que existiera un universo en donde Rick ¿Lo amaba? no podía concebir otra explicación a su errático comportamiento, esa ansias de poseerlo, sus celos al creer que había perdido la virginidad con otro, la tranquilidad que le dio esa extraña marca, como si él hubiese sido quien lo marcó... ¿ Habrá sido eso? ¿Será que la marca era una manera de poseer a Morty Cat?

No lo sabía pero tendría que arriesgarse para descubrirlo en los otros universos, no volvería donde Morty Cat ya había alterado mucho las cosas por allá, así que el basto universo tendría que darle otras opciones. Y en cuanto al casi beso, no quería ni pensarlo, le provocaba sensaciones que no tenía el valor de explorar.

La segunda dimensión que visitaron estaba dentro de las que tenía un 95% de coincidencias con la suya, pero en cuanto visitaron su casa notaron que ni el Rick ni el Morty de esta dimensión ya no vivían allí. Según Beth, Morty había escapado hace meses a lo que su abuelo lo siguió unos meses después. Morty no lo comprendía cuando vió a través de los lentes interdimensionales el Morty de esta dimensión estaba con su abuelo, pero ahora que lo pensaba no estaban en la casa. 

― Tenemos que encontrarlos ― declaró Morty sabiendo de antemano que a su abuelo no le gustaba la idea.

― ¿Por qué no mejor te olvidas de ellos y vamos a otro universo? En este no parece haber nada parecido a almas gemelas y es eso exactamente lo que estamos buscando. ― reclamó su abuelo sin entender porque su obsesión por quedarse 

― No debe ser por algo bueno el que el Morty de este universo se haya escapado de casa. Temo que el Rick de este universo le haya hecho algo ― argumentó Morty. No había pensado muy bien sus palabras puesto que su abuelo se ofendió inmediatamente ante tal premisa.

― ¿A qué te refieres? 

― ¿A qué me refiero? ¡Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero! ¡He visto Ricks matar a sus Morty´s, abandonarlos a su suerte, torturalos y así podría seguir una eternidad! 

― Morty eso no….

― ¡Eso nada Rick! Yo de verdad no comprendo...que mierda tienen en la cabeza todos ustedes… somos personas, por muy inferiores que nos consideren.

― De nuevo con lo mismo ¡¿Qué ganas al tomártelo todo tan personal?!

― ¡¿Personal?! ¡¡Mierda Rick!! ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¡Solo hace unos días que ese Rick casi abusa de mi! ¡Si no fuera porque llegaste estoy seguro de que me hubiera castigado de la manera más horrible! 

― Bueno es su Morty…― comentó sin darle importancia 

― ¿Qué dijiste? ― Rick se congeló ante el tono de su nieto. Su mirada llena de furia le trajo recuerdos que no quería recordar ― ¡DETÉN LA PUTA NAVE! ― vociferó a todo pulmón, a lo que Rick la detuvo enseguida. ― Te has excedido, Rick ― susurró agachando la mirada.

Rick sabía que se había excedido, o por lo menos lo supo por su reacción. Morty realmente era capaz de aguantarle muchas cosas, pero el sugerir que un Rick tenía el derecho de violar a un Morty solo por ser “Su Morty” era llegar muy lejos, aunque solo haya llegado a intentar besarlo, ambos sabían lo que eso hubiera desencadenado. ¿Cómo era posible que Morty siguiera con Rick sabiendo lo enfermo que estaba su abuelo?

― No soy un puto objeto. ― declaró. Rick pudo ver lagrimas caer al piso de la nave ― Y si lo fuera, no tuyo, jamás ― No pudo detenerlo, Morty se bajó de la nave y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Suerte de que al detenerla había decidido estacionarla. 

―.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Morty vagó por la ciudad largo rato, el calor lo estaba matando, no recordaba sentir estas olas de calor en su universo, necesitaba agua y un lugar donde reponerse rápido. Luego de un tiempo caminando descubrió una playa, al parecer en este universo su ciudad era una copia barata de Miami con la gente bronceandose, andando en patines y viviendo un verano a lo MTV. Sin darse cuenta y debido al cansancio, al doblar una esquina chocó con alguien, se sintió incómodo enseguida ya que al parecer el cuerpo estaba cubierto de algo aceitoso.

― Hey, niño ten cuidado.

― L-Lo siento mucho. No noté que…― al ver a la persona con la que había chocado creyó estar viendo un espejismo provocado por el calor, pero no había duda, aún con esa melena desteñida, esa piel bronceada y esas ropas provocadoras, era él mismo.

― ¿Eres un Morty? ― le preguntó pasmado por verse así mismo en tal aspecto.

― Sabía que esa cara de idiota la había visto en alguna parte ― respondió con sarcasmo el Morty de esta dimensión ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Perdiste a tu Rick?

― No, no, te estaba buscando. ― El Morty de esta dimensión se vió sorprendido ante tal declaración― Cuando fuimos con mi Rick a tu casa nos dijeron que te habías escapado.

― Sí, estaba cansado de sus idioteces. La vida de esta ciudad está en la playa, y es aquí donde pertenezco. Dime Miami, todos me llaman así por aquí― Era impresionante, Miami parecía ser un chico totalmente distinto a lo que él era, no concebía que la patata Morty era capaz de tener ese tipo de personalidad y look ― Vamos, despierta de tu sorpresa, veo que estás cansado por el calor ¿Te invito un trago? ― asintiendo Morty decidió a seguir a Miami por la bahía.

―.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― Mierda, dónde está esa pequeña mierda, por dios ― maldijo Rick en tanto buscaba al idiota por los alrededores. La ciudad de este universo era exactamente igual a la suya, pero ciertamente con unos grados más de calor que lo estaban cocinando debajo de su bata. Camino hasta encontrar la bahía ¿Bahía? ¿Desde cuando existía una maldita playa en su ciudad? Ciertamente lucía como una versión pobre de Miami.

― ¿Qué carajos? ― escuchó blasfemar a su propia voz. Era su yo de este universo pero simplemente con un pésimo gusto para vestirse. Llevaba un esmoquin de dos piezas de un color fucsia brillante con una camisa de un amarillo chillón, jamás imaginó verse vestido de una manera tan ridícula, este sin lugar a duda era su versión cafiche de sí mismo. 

― Hola, imbécil ¿No encontraste algo más brillante con la que enceguecer a las personas? ― Su Rick alterno solo rió ante el comentario. 

― ¿Acaso vienes a hacer negocios, Rick? Si tengo algo de mercancía que podría interesarte ― Pronunció seductor. Ciertamente lo llevaba el diablo, justo ahora que su Morty se encontraba sensible con el tema de cómo los Rick tratan a los Morty tenía que encontrarse con un traficante de estos mismos.

Sin mediar palabras Rick decidió seguir al Miami Rick (como el imbécil le gustaba ser llamado) a su supuesto bar en la bahía. Otro Rick que había decidió dejar de lado la ciencia para convertirse en un “emprendedor” lástima que con algo tan asqueroso como el tráfico de sus propios nietos.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.

El bar se llamaba “Miami Morty” y no era diferente a otros streaptess con su oscuridad iluminada por luces de neón, en pleno bar justo en el centro una enorme barra de pole dance y una gran tarima para los espectáculos, se sorprendió de ver bailando a personas normales hombre y mujeres, generalmente en negocios con un Rick a cargo estaba todo repleto de Morty´s. 

― Aquí estás, mi pequeña estrella ― exclamó Miami Rick al correr la cortina de uno de los sectores VIP del lugar. Un Morty de cabello decolorado y piel bronceado, vestido solo con una truza de color fucsia, una remera celeste y un enorme abrigo de piel de leopardo los recibió con una mirada indiferente, a su lado el Mory dolor de trasero que estaba buscando. ― Veo que tienes compañia, Miami.

― ¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso? ― intervino su Morty enfurecido. Diablos, esto no podía empeorar más.

― ¡Wow! ¡Pero qué lengua! ― exclamó divertido Miami Rick― ¡Eres afortunado compañero! Les enviaré un trago pero ahora tengo que seguir trabajando. Pero tú lindo…― pronunció refiriéndose a su Morty ―Recuerda que tu turno comienza a las 7 ― le recordó antes de darle un beso en la frente y salir del lugar. 

― Vaya, tenías razón en lo que me decias ― comentó Morty luego de que Miami Rick se fue. No parecía molesto pero ignoraba a Rick con todo su ser.

― Sí, mi Rick es un poco diferente a los demás Rick´s. Pronto se olvidó de la ciencia cuando me conoció y aunque sigue involucrándose en cosas peligrosas le tiene gran apego a este bar. 

― ¿Estás avalando el hecho de es un maldito cafiche? ¿De Morty´s? ― exclamó indignado Rick, no podía creer que le hubiesen lavado a tal nivel el cerebro a este Morty, su maldita apariencia lo decía todo.

― ¡Mi Rick no es un maldito cafiche! ¡Aquí no prostituimos a nadie! ― le corrigió Miami Morty molesto ― Yo solo hago pole dance y es lo que le ha dado tanta fama al lugar, a bueno y las drogas alienígenas, obviamente. ― agregó calmandose un poco y dándole un trago a su mojito. Rick no se vió muy convencido pero no agregó más.

― B-Bueno, Miami, como te decía nosotros solo venimos a buscar algo que rectifique que las almas gemelas existen, me preocupe cuando supe que te fuiste de casa, pero veo que aunque es un Rick estás en buenas manos ― comentó con una sonrisa agradable Morty, Miami le respondió con una igual de tierna.

― ¡Hey! ― exclamó ofendido Rick.

― Es algo extraño lo que me preguntas, Morty. Por lo menos aquí no hay tal cosa…― Miami lo pensó un momento ― Pero si he escuchado algo parecido en otras dimensiones.

― ¿A sí? 

― No recuerdo el nombre de la dimensión pero en ella la gente al llegar a la mayoría de edad era capaz de escuchar la voz de la persona con la que estaban destinados, o en otro que la gente nacía con marcas de nacimiento iguales a los de sus almas gemelas ¡Y además sus sentimientos, dolores y esas cosas los conectaban! 

― ¿Estás seguro que no estás inventando todo eso? ― interrogó Rick ya cansado de escuchar tanta estupidez junta.

― Si puedo inventarlo puede existir ¿Verdad? Creo que es algo que nos une a los Morty´s. ― replicó Miami con su característica sensualidad.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― preguntó Morty intrigado ante lo último.

― La esperanza.

―.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La conversación Miami lo había dejado pensativo. Ese chico era distinto a él en muchos aspectos, mucho más allá de la apariencia, ambos había decidido hacer con su vidas costas totalmente diferentes, y esa era la más grande diferencia, Morty jamás había decidido sobre algo en su vida. Antes de que llegara Rick, Miami le había contado cómo se había dado cuenta de su sexualidad, y que pertenecer a un colectivo le había dado las fuerzas para salir del círculo de apatía de su familia, darse cuenta de que no estaba solo y de que podía reinventarse de todo lo que sus cercanos le habían hecho creer que era. Rick lo había seguido al ver el dinero que podía sacar de su nuevo interés en el baile sensual del pole por lo que había montado el bar y ahora vivian de eso. En cuanto a la naturaleza de su relación… ese era otro tema, Miami había tenido los huevos de arrastrar a Rick a sus redes, y al parecer lo tenía comiendo su mano, el tipo parecía un personaje totalmente diferente. ― “Cuando sabes la debilidad de un Rick, lo tienes agarrado de los huevos “― le había dicho coqueto. Esa debilidad eran ellos mismos y el hecho de que apretando los botones correctos un Rick haría lo que sea por su Morty. Morty no podía creerlo.

― Ese Morty es un desquiciado ― comentó Rick al entrar nuevamente a la nave ― Dudo que su Rick lo tenga solo para bailar.

― Difícil de creer que un Rick solo quiera que su Morty sea feliz ¿verdad? ― le contestó Morty. Su molestia no estaba cerca de disiparse ― Ya que una herramienta no tiene el derecho de ser feliz, menos a la disposición de un Rick.

― Ya basta con eso, Morty ― le amenazó cansado de los reproches. Le molestaba infinitamente lo sentimental que podía ser su nieto.

― No, sé que soy una mierda para ti, Rick. Pero no lograras callarme. ― Ambos se miraron a los ojos, desafiantes y enfurecidos. Rick no podía creer como su Morty había llegado a ser así de irrespetuoso, todo culpa de lo mucho que lo consentía, si podía llamar a eso “consentir” ― Quiero ir a las dimensiones de las que me habló Miami.

― Pareces tan determinado en buscar esas putas dimensiones, como si estuvieras planeando escaparte de la …. ― Rick por fin pudo unir todos los puntos ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? ― ¿Es eso de lo que trata todo esto? ¿Quieres escapar de tu dimensión? ¡¿De tu familia?! ¿De mí? ― Morty no contestó inmediatamente, su mirada lo decía todo.

― ¡¿Qué mierda, Morty?! ¿Acaso crees que serás capaz de escaparte de mí? ¡Luego de ver todos los universos en que los Rick y Morty están juntos! ¿Crees que te será fácil librarte de mi? ― Morty se sorprendía de lo rápido que Rick había convertido la conversación en algo sobre él, siempre tenía que ser el n° 1.

― S-Sí, Rick. Me cansé de ser tu herramienta, me cansé de tener que seguirte la cola a todas partes, quiero hacer mi vida y esta… puede que sea nuestra última aventura.


	5. Capítulo 5: Cuando conoces la historia de otros Morty's

Capítulo 5: Cuando conoces la historia de otros Morty´s 

EL viaje de vuelta a casa luego de esa declaración de parte de más joven fue bastante incómoda, no voló ni una mosca en el total silencio de ambos. Morty sabía lo molesto que podía llegar a ser su abuelo y lo poco que le importaba el que él estuviese ahí o no, pero jamás esperó la completa indiferencia ante su determinación. Primera lección de Morty como acompañante de Rick: “jamás mantengas la esperanza de que un Rick pueda mostrar sentimientos hacía ti”

Pero algo no andaba bien, una semana había pasado desde aquello y Rick no había vuelto a hablarle, ni para una aventura ni para ayudarle en un experimento ni siquiera para que le pasara la mantequilla durante el desayuno, eso provocaba un sentimiento ambivalente en su corazón, por una parte alivio a Rick si que le había afectado lo que dijo y furia porque el viejo no era lo suficientemente maduro como para respetar su decisión, conversar como adultos y seguir con su vidas. Ya que dejar de tener aventuras con Rick no significaba que dejaran de ser amigos… o eso creía, esperaba que la relación con su abuelo pudiera sostenerse aún sin viajar al espacio y poner en riesgo su vida.

Necesitaba detener esta alocada vida, estaba perdiéndose de su adolescencia y de la esperanza de tener una vida normal dentro de lo inadaptado que era socialmente hablando. Jamás sería como Rick y una vez que él estuviera fuera del panorama (ya sea por su muerte o porque decidió largarse a otro lugar) a Morty no le quedaría nada con lo que avanzar, temía que en el momento que Rick ya no estuviera él no tendría otra alternativa que quitarse la vida… el vacío sería demasiado.

Aún ahora la ausencia de Rick en su vida era insoportable, era preocupante la dependencia que tenía para con su abuelo, y el estar todo el tiempo pensando en él, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos no lo hacía sentir mejor, es más estaba llegando al punto en que parecía más una novia buscando atención que otra cosa y eso, era aún más preocupante. Debía desintoxicarse de Rick, eso era definitivo, pero no podía evitar la necesidad de tenerlo cerca. 

Se encontraba encerrado en su habitación navegando por una enorme cantidad de páginas porno sin ningún interés y cero excitación cuando una videollamada se mostró en su pantalla, era Miami, y eso lo alegró de sobremanera. Desde que se conocieron en su última aventura con Rick, Morty había decidido sacrificar la televisión interdimensional para unir el cristal a su computadora, así había podido mantener una conversación por chat con Miami. Ambos en poco tiempo habían logrado hallar una serie de puntos que los unían ( más allá de la obviedad de ser la misma persona en diferentes dimensiones) pudiendo quejarse abiertamente de sus Ricks y familia. Miami definitivamente la tenía más fácil, su Rick lo adoraba, de una extraña manera como cualquier Rick al expresar sentimientos, pero le tenía una consideración que desconocía de su propio Rick. Miami y su Rick eran una pareja, justo en esos momentos juntos habían decidido abrir un bar “Miami Morty” en la Ciudadela para ampliar sus negocios. Morty no se sentía muy seguro con esa decisión pero al mismo tiempo comprendía que a era a su Rick a los que los ciudadanos de la ciudadela odiaban, no a Rick o Miami.

― ¡Hola Morty! ― Le saludó el bronceado rostro de Miami desde la pantalla, esta vez vestía un traje azul marino sin camiseta y su característico cintillo turquesa en la cabeza. 

― ¿Qué tal Miami? ¡Vaya! ¡Te vez muy elegante! ― le saludó de vuelta Morty, contento de ver a su amigo. Quién diría que su amigo más cercano a parte de Rick sería él mismo. 

― ¡Gracias, Morty! Ahora que con Rick somos hombres de negocios debemos vestirnos más elegantes ¿Sabes? ― respondió pícaro Miami, alejándose de la pantalla y dándole una vista completa de su traje a su compañero. ― Te llamaba porque ya ha pasado unos días desde la inauguración del bar y no has venido ¡Vamos, amigo! Aquí aún cuando son solo Rick´s y Morty´s se pasa muy bien, he podido encontrarme con unos amigos Mortys muy interesantes ¡Debería venir!

Morty le dió un pensamiento a la idea, definitivamente quería ir, pero dudaba que Rick lo llevara con el humor que se cargaba. Aún quedaban unas horas para que anocheciera, así que tenía tiempo para colocar en marcha el viejo plan, embriagar hasta el cuello a Rick para sacar el portal y transportarse.

― Esta bien, esta noche iré ― 

―.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

El “Miami Morty” que se encontraba en la Ciudadela de Ricks no era muy diferente del que había visitado en la dimensión madre de Miami, Si bien existía muchas más fotos de Miami colgadas en las paredes, la oscuridad y las luce de neón se mantenían en conjunto de las barras de pole en las que Miami hacía sus shows.

― ¿Qué? ¡¿Miami Rick no te deja hacer tus bailes?! ― cuestionó Morty ante la noticia.

― Fue la única manera de convencerlo a que inauguramos un “Miami Morty” por estos lares. Yo soy consciente del profundo fetichismo que muchos Ricks tienen para con sus Mortys, no hay mejor público que él que conseguiremos aquí. Pero ya sabes Ricks siendo Ricks ― le explicó Miami en tanto lo conducía a una de las secciones privadas al fondo del bar.

― ¡Siendo posesivos! ― exclamaron los dos a la vez antes de soltar una carcajada. El ambiente en el bar estaba muy tranquilo, Morty estaba un poco sorprendido de la cantidad de Mortys que había e incluso lo chocaba más la cantidad de Morty que ahora se encontraban en las barras, vestidos de vaquero, conejo, gatita y bombero. ― Vaya que te conseguiste bailarinas .

― Aquí en la ciudadela hay demasiados Mortys buscando qué hacer con sus vidas. No sé qué tan bien conoces este lugar antes de que tu Rick lo destruyera en mil pedazos pero es alarmante la cantidad de Mortys que trabajan en esto mismo en lugares de prostitución, así que entre más bailarinas salvemos, mejor ― Miami tenía un aura de preocupación en tanto le contaba con cierto cuidado la situación de los Mortys, entendía que su amigo no quería dañar su visión de Rick más de lo que ya estaba. Al igual que él, Miami mantenía alta estima de los Rick , por muy desgraciados que fueran, el mismo estaba enamorado de uno.

Cuando llegaron a la sección privada, detrás de la cortina los esperaba alguién muy especial que más se espero ver. ― Morty, ella es Mary, una versión muy especial de nosotros ― Morty estaba impactado, jamás esperó verse vestido con un ajustado vestido negro, con un collar negro de arnés en el cuello y un suéter negro encima amarrado por sobre la cintura como un crop top. Con un maquillaje con cat eye y labios rojos. Cabello largo y alisado con permanente. Diablos que lucía sexy siendo mujer.

― Cariño, cierra la boca, no quiero que sueltes baba sobre la mesa ― comentó Mary, divertida por su sorpresa. Aún cuando por fuera era totalmente una mujer mantenía la voz de un Morty común.

― L-Lo siento nunca había….

― ¿Visto a ti mismo con ropa de mujer? Porque soy solo eso Morty, sigo siendo “hombre” en mis genitales ― declaró Mary rápidamente al parecer le divertía su cara de impacto y eso que fácilmente después de eso se le detuvo el corazón unos segundos.

― W-wow no sabía que podía lucir tan bien con maquillaje y ropa ajustada ― fue lo único que comentó antes de sentarse a la mesa y comenzar a vivir con ambos Mortys.

La noche iba bastante bien Mary era muy simpática, no se sintió avergonzada de compartir su historia con Morty y de cómo conocer a Miami había cambiado su perspectiva de la vida aún cuando eso le había costado su familia y su Rick…

― Los Rick son unos misóginos, en cuanto decidí cambiar mi sexo mi Rick me abandonó, sin Rick quedé a despensas del consejo de Ricks y fui transportada acá, he trabajado para un sin fin de Ricks desde ese entonces, pero si los Ricks ya tienden a tratarnos como menos que humanos cuando estamos dentro del “canon” imaginense cuando se enteran que su Morty es un transexual que toma hormonas para ser niña.

Morty se sentía horrible por Mary, ella como muchos Morty se había visto expuesta a la violencia que podía provocar el rechazo de un Rick además de su errónea idea de que los Mortys de todas las dimensiones son parte su propiedad. 

― Ahora Mary trabaja conmigo en la administración del bar, es la mejor para ello mientras Miami Rick y yo estamos en la playa― agregó Miami intentando darle un final feliz a la historia de Mary.

― Claro, Miami me ha salvado una vez más ― comentó con ternura y ojos de agradecimiento en tanto levantaba su martini para un brindis.

En ese momento un guardaespaldas Morty cruzó la cortina y le susurró unas palabras a Miami antes de irse. 

― Maldita sea ― maldijo Miami. Algo no lucía nada bien por el ceño en su rostro.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó Morty preocupado.

― U -36 me dice que hay una extraña situación con un Morty acá fuera, que es necesario que le de un vistazo ― respondió en tanto les pedía a ambos Morty seguirlo fuera de la sección privada.

― Jefe, el Morty de la mesa 12 ha ido ya cinco veces al baño a vomitar, al principio creímos que estaba muy borracho pero por su cuenta y los camareros sabemos que no ha bebido nada más que agua. Llegó hace muchas horas, al parecer espera quedarse hasta que el bar cierre. Se ve muy pálido, tal vez debemos llamar una ambulancia… ― antes de U-36 siguiera con sus suposiciones Miami detuvo cháchara con la seña de su mano.

― Déjamelo a mí ― ordenó en tanto se acercaba al Morty en cuestión. Mary y Morty lo siguieron, Mary era la administradora, pero Morty no podía evitar sentir curiosidad.

― Hey, cariño, me han dicho que has vomitado varias veces desde que llegaste ¿Necesitas que llamemos a una ambulancia? ― preguntó con ternura Miami al Morty de la mesa 12. Se encontraba solo, con un triste vaso de agua a medio beber frente a él, tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, lucía pálido y demacrado.

― No, gracias ― Fue lo único que recibió Miami en respuesta. No sería tan fácil solucionar este problema, por lo que los tres decidieron sentar junto a él en la mesa, Miami justo frente a él.

― Cariño, vamos, estamos preocupados ¿Viniste con tu Rick, con algunos amigos? ― A Miami una fea sensación recorría su espalda al ver este Morty. No parecía estar cerca de que le respondiera con sinceridad, en eso U ― 36 volvió a acercarsele. 

― Señor, al parecer llegó a las primeras horas de apertura con su Rick, pero este se fue rápidamente dejándolo aquí ― Un caso de abandono, no era novedad para Miami, tal vez una ruptura o tal vez una pelea que terminó con un Rick dejando a su Morty sin la posibilidad de teletransportarse a su hogar.

― Me dicen que viniste con tu Rick ¿Tuviste alguna pelea con él que te dejó aquí sin tener como movilizarte? En todo caso podemos esperar a mi Rick para llevarte a tu dimensión o a tu hogar. ― Miami era totalmente empático con esta clase de casos teniendo medidas para amparar a los Mortys perdidos o, como en este caso, víctimas del temperamento de su Rick

― Mi Alpha me dijo que me quedara aquí, y aquí lo tengo que esperar.

― Espera ¿Qué? ― exclamaron los tres Mortys al unísono. 

― ¿Alpha? ¿De qué mierdas estás hablando? ―Morty se encontraba desconcertado. Algo verdaderamente estaba mal con todo esto. Un Morty siguiendo órdenes no era algo extraño entre Mortys, pero llamarle “Alpha” a un Rick ¿No era algo por sobre la obediencia de un Morty? 

― Mierda, mierda ¿Eres omega Morty? Carajos ― blasfemó Miami levantándose de su asiento. A su lado Mary había dejado de pestañear, lo que confundió más a Morty. ― Maldición esas son ¿mordidas? ― indicó mirando fijamente al cuello del Morty frente a él ― Carajos ¿Qué mierdas haces acá? ¿Acaso tu Rick no sabe que ustedes no son bienvenidos en la ciudadela?

― Miami ¿Qué sucede? ¿No ves que él se ve muy mal? Tal vez está en problemas― comentó Morty sorprendido con la violencia que emanaba de Miami

― ¡Pues claro que está en problemas! ¡No debería porque estar aquí! ¡Estoy seguro que el desgraciado de su Rick lo dejó aquí solo para crear problemas!

― ¡¡No insultes a mi alpha!! ― se escuchó rugir de parte de Omega Morty, quién por poco le salta a Miami al cuello de no ser por los guardias.

― ¡No lo toquen imbéciles! ― ordenó Miami a los guardias ― Me tienes que estar jodiendo ¡¡¿Qué mierda es eso?!! ― El estómago de Omega estaba hinchado, redondo como una pelota de fútbol y Morty vió como los colores del rostro de los presentes desaparecía de sus rostro.

― Por favor… por favor ayudenme…. ― suplicó omega acariciando su estómago.

― ¡Mierda Miami! ¡Hay que llevar a este Morty a un hospital! ¡Ese tumor va a estallar! ― vociferó Morty comenzando a sudar del miedo, no deseaba ver a otro Morty muerto frente a sus ojos. 

Miami se desplomó nuevamente sobre su asiento, cubriendo con sus manos su rostro ― No es un tumor, Morty.... ― aclaró Miami, lo que le hizo calmarse un porcentaje ― Este Morty...está embarazado. 

―.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo que entre Miami y Mary le estaban contando mientras que Omega Morty se deshacía en lágrimas era definitivamente una historia de terror. Omega venía de una dimensión en la que la gente se clasificaba en alphas, betas y omegas pero, al parecer a diferencia de la gran mayoría de los universos con esta dinámicas, omega venía de una especialmente jodida.

En su universo existía un alpha por hogar el cual se encargaba de impregnar a sus omegas (el resto de su familia) con su semilla para que estos se mantuvieran como omegas. Lo cual era enfermo puesto que en el lugar de Omega Morty la alpha era Beth quién debía tener sexo con sus hijos y su esposo en orden de mantener su posición como alpha y el sistema hormonal de los demás como omegas. Morty ya quería vomitar con solo el pensamiento de aquella locura, era enfermizo, lo más asqueroso que había escuchado siendo que en el universo y en las aventuras de Rick si que había visto más de una cosa que le había hecho vomitar sus intestinos. Pero eso no era todo, la posición como Alpha de Beth solo había durado hasta que llegó Rick, tomando el control del hogar y, aún cuando jodía con toda la familia, tomando a Morty como su prostituta personal.

― P-por el santo cielo, para con esto… no puedo seguir escuchando ― rogó Morty entre lágrimas contenidas.

― En su dimensión es normal que el Alpha tenga sexo con su omegas, los cuales son su familia, pero llega un momento en que el alpha da la posibilidad a sus omegas de encontrar pareja, una verdadera pareja e irse. Pero Alpha Rick es conocido por ser un enfermo posesivo, más de lo que un Rick normal pudiera ser, obviamente no le iba a dar omega esa oportunidad― le explicó Mary a Morty, algunas lágrimas recorrían su mejilla.

― ¿Es por eso que estás embarazado? ― preguntó Miami, omega asintió con tristeza. Al parecer durante un celo Rick había engañado a Morty para que no se cuidara y quedar embarazado.

― Maldito, hijo de perra, maldito enfermo ― Morty no podía soportarlo, era enfermo y asqueroso ¿Habrá algún momento en que Morty deje de sorprenderse con lo diabólico que un Rick puede ser?

― No sé qué podemos hacer por ti, amigo ― comentó Miami ― Ese Rick es conocido por su violencia, incluso todos nosotros aquí podríamos morir si él entra y ve que estamos hablando contigo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? 

― Porque es un maldito animal ― Respondió omega ― Yo no quiero tener este niño...amo a Rick pero no quiero tener a este niño…

Ahí estaba la razón por la que este Morty seguía amarrado a los caprichos de su Rick sin asesinarlo en el proceso, idea que todos los Mortys presentes consideraron en algún momento de la historia. Aún así no tenían idea de como ayudarlo.

― Creo que hay que llamar a la policía. Sé que no son de gran ayuda la gran mayoría del tiempo, pero con el nuevo mandado tengo la esperanza de que podrán hacer algo ― Comentó Mary 

― ¿Nuevo mandado?

― ¿No lo sabías? Ahora la ciudadela es regida por el mandado de un Morty, por lo que nuevas políticas de protección hacia los Morty se están desarrollando…

¿Un Morty presidente? ¿Cómo carajos pudo suceder? Se encontraba dándole una vuelta a ese pensamiento cuando sintió un grito que le heló la sangre al mismo tiempo que una mano lo tiraba del brazo hacía atrás, los guardias Morty reaccionaron inmediatamente sacando sus armas y apuntando al responsable.

― ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo estar enojado porque esta pequeña mierda robó mi arma de portales? ― Era solo su Rick, lo que desató una ola de alivio en la habitación. ― Vaya que están nerviosos por aquí ¿Qué cagada se han mandado pequeñas mierdas?

― Rick, tú eres un hombre que se las sabe por libro― intervino Miami, haciendo que Rick soltara a su Morty ― necesitamos dos cosas, ocultar a una persona de alguien como tú y realizar un aborto ¿Alguna de las dos cosas con las que nos puedas ayudar? 

― ¿Qué? ¿Un aborto? ¡Pero si ninguno de ustedes tiene vagina, estúpidos! 

― Será mejor que te tomes seriamente este asunto, Rick. Porque en el vientre de este niño estaría lo que vendría siendo tu bisnieto y al mismo tiempo... hijo.

―.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-..-

― Yo no jugaré este juego, Morty. Me importa una mierda si ese niño está embarazado o lleva una solitaria del tamaño de tu cabeza yo no tengo porque hacer una mierda ― Ya llevaban dos horas con la misma discusión, entre los Mortys presentes intentando convencer a c-137 de que ayude a Omega.

― L-lo siento Omega, como puedes ver los Rick son imbéciles ― se disculpó Morty harto de la testarudez de su Rick, este no dijo nada ante el insulto pero lo miró con molestia.

―¿Qué mierda hacen con mi Morty? ― una voz a sus espaldas hizo que todos se exaltaran. Alpha Rick no era muy diferente a su Rick pero inevitablemente su presencia provocaba en todos una perturbación más allá de los límites. Morty sabría más adelante que Alpha Rick era capaz de manifestar un aura de amenaza para con aquellos que tocaban sus pertenencias.

Eran unos cobardes, no pudieron hacer nada en tanto Alpha tomaba a Morty y tironeaba de su brazo hasta salir del bar. Cuando todos dejaron de sentir el aura amenazante los siguieron hasta afuera, jamás esperaron presenciar lo que sucedía. Alpha estaba rodeado de policías Ricks, de rodillas en el suelo en tanto lo esposaban y colocaban un bozal en su rostro. Omega gritaba con desesperación, los chillidos eran tan espantosos que los presentes no podían identificar si le estaban haciendo daño o no, en tanto unos policías Morty lo llevaban hasta una furgoneta. En medio de todo esto un jaguar negro se estacionó frente la escena, una figura bastante familiar se bajó del auto, acercándose a paso tranquilo al Rick esposado.

Morty no había tenido la desgracia de conocerlo en persona pero al parecer este era el Morty que hoy mandaba en la ciudadela, vestía un traje de tres piezas hecho a medida, con una única corbata roja que resaltaba entre el negro profundo del vestido. Caminaba con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos del pantalón con una calma que pareció detener el tiempo y instaurar un silencio inquietante entre los presentes. 

― Alpha Rick ― su voz profunda y relajada, vestida con una sonrisa pecaminosa ― quedas arrestado por atentar en contra de la seguridad física y psicológica de un Morty, pecado capital en esta ciudadela ― Alpha Rick respondió con un rugido gutural, sus ojos inyectados en sangre hizo que el presidente Morty sonriera con mayor convicción. ― Se te será retirado tu Morty, como también el niño que lleva en su vientre, jamás los volverás a ver. ― Apenas acabó su estamento Alpha Rick se liberó de las esposas y saltó al ataque, lo que sucedió después hizo temblar a los presentes el presidente Morty hizo volar el rostro de Alpha Rick de una patada, dejándolo inconsciente en la acera. sangre manchó sus zapatos y el rostro de uno de los policías junto a él con la sangre de Alpha. Su rostro mostró un desagrado inmenso.

― Limpien el desastre de este imbécil ― ordenó y los Ricks policías no tardaron en acatar. Un momento después el presidente Morty dirigió su mirada al público presente, Morty sintió como clavaba sus ojos en él, esos negros profundos, muy diferentes a sus azules mostraban un sentimiento inquietante sin dejar de sonreír Morty no quedó indiferente ante la amenaza. ― Gracias por llamar, hemos estado buscando a este bastardo por mucho tiempo. Aquí en la ciudadela ya no se permite el abuso de los Mortys, hoy pueden dormir con tranquilidad ― su discurso no provocó la esperanza de la que estaba cargado, más bien alteró la consciencia de cada Morty presente ― Gusto en verte C-137 ― fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer nuevamente en su jaguar, en menos de 10 minutos todo había desaparecido, solo las manchas de sangre de Alpha quedaban en el asfalto.


	6. Capítulo 6: Incapaz de Amar

Capítulo 6: Incapaz de Amar

― Lo conoces ― increpó Morty a Rick una vez que cruzaron el portal hasta el garaje de su casa. Rick sabía a lo que Morty se refería sin tener que preguntarlo, otra cosa diferente era si estaba dispuesto a responder, lo que definitivamente era un no. 

― No, no lo conozco ― mintió sin mucha convicción 

― Definitivamente lo conoces ― declaró Morty sin dar lugar a volver a negarlo. ― No me interesa la naturaleza de su relación, Rick. Ciertamente no me sorprendería que yo no fuera tu primer Morty. Eres una cosa tan despreciable que tus mentiras ya no me afectan. ― El último comentario fue escupido con veneno y aún con la sorpresa en el rostro de su abuelo al escucharlo no se permitió sentir culpa. ― Ya no puedo más con esto, Rick. 

―¿Qué? ¿Qué tú no puedes más con esto? ¡¿Qué tú no puedes más con esto, Morty?! ¡¡Imaginate lo que es para mi no poder moverme ni un puto segundo sin una mierda como tú molestándome a mis espaldas! ¿Crees que yo estoy también cansado de tus mierdas, Morty?

― ¡Bien! ¡Me parece perfecto! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡No quiero volver a escuchar de las atrocidades que tus yo interdimensionales le hacen a mis otros yo interdimensionales! ― vociferó Morty. Jamás le había hablado así a su abuelo, por primera vez sentía la fuerza para liberarse del constante nudo en su garganta ― ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué he hecho tan mal en mi vida como para merecer que existas en ella?! ¡¿Qué carajos he hecho mal para ver a mis otro yo sufrir por tu atrocidades?! ¡Violaciones, violencia, robo, descuartizamiento! ¡¿Qué más tengo que sufrir en tus manos?! 

Morty no esperó réplica antes de salir del garaje golpeando la puerta contra el dintel. Corrió hasta su habitación sin mirar atrás y lloró horas antes de quedarse dormido. El mismo tiempo que Rick se quedó pensando en cómo justificarse ante tales acusaciones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Rick no le era totalmente indiferente el sentimiento de Morty ante el jodido mundo que había creado su encuentro en la diferentes dimensiones, las historias felices eran difíciles de encontrar, algo que hasta para él era incomprensible, hasta ahora siempre había sido un puto egoísta sin ni una pizca de empatía, una riesgosa objetividad y ambición, además de un ego que rayaba en la soberbia de apreciarse como un dios en el universo, pero jamás había causado tanto daño como el que habían sufrido los Morty´s en el corto tiempo que llevaban juntos. Si, era un ser tóxico, que jodía y quemaba vivo todo lo que se le acercaba, pero él mismo no se creía capaz de hacer tales cosas a un niño de tan solo catorce años ¿Violarlo? ¿Descuartizarlo? ¿Raptarlo? ¿Abandonarlo? ¡¿Embarazarlo?! eran términos que provocaban que la bilis subiera por su garganta. Morty tenía razón, él no había hecho nada malo para merecer tales vejámenes de parte de su abuelo, quién era el único ser que en su vida le había dado valor.

Si le preguntara esto a otros Rick´s estaba seguro de que le responderían que la mínima inteligencia de un Morty los ponía al nivel de un animal que se puede manipular en su totalidad sin sentir culpa en el proceso, pero todo Rick sabía que esa era un respuesta demasiado vaga para ser verdad. Un Rick jamás mantenía a una persona tanto tiempo cerca de él solo para utilizarlo, eran lo suficientemente inteligente para suplir todas las “utilidades” de un Morty en razón de un segundo, de alguna manera habían sobrevivido al menos 32 años de su vida solo en el espacio, y con lo mucho que amaban su propia presencia ¿Por qué incluir a otro ser tan supuestamente “inferior” en la ecuación? Todo en la ciudadela había cambiado en el momento que los Rick decidieron llevar a sus Morty sin una razón aparente a vivir para allá. ¿Era tanto su deseo de proteger a estos “escudos de camuflaje” que era necesario despojarlos de todo lo que tenían e incluirlos en una vida en donde sólo existía él? Luego de una vida de un fiesta con la única persona que le gustaba, él mismo, ¿Ahora era necesario que todo Rick tuviera a su Morty?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

La prisión creada especialmente para Rick´s en la Ciudadela era un establecimiento de alta seguridad recientemente inaugurado, uno de sus más grandes orgullos debía admitir. La facilidades constaban de intrincados laberintos que impedían que Rick´s se encontrarán unos con otros, además de un sistema de seguridad y vigilancia panóptico que colocaba la paranoia de los Rick´s recintos al borde de la locura al no saber qué tanto eran observados, dificultando la vertiente de pensamientos racionales o planes de escape. A un Rick con tal inteligencia no se le podía encerrar solo de manera física, se debía también cuartar su mente, privandola de todo lo que le hacía única. No existía mayor tortura para un Rick que dejar de ser él mismo, perder su inteligencia y rendirse ante el miedo.

No era un paseo por el parque, pero era lo suficientemente satisfactorio, ver a todos esos deplorables Ricks´s perder su cordura, verlos rogar por la liberación, por la muerte. Esta vez iba a visitar a su más reciente adquisición 𝛂- 450 o más cariñosamente conocido como Alph Rick, quien había sido en sus pocos días de encarcelamiento un gran dolor de trasero. El maldito no había dejado su estado de furia desde que se le quitó su Morty y había arrancado la yugular de todos los guardias que intentaron controlarlo, aún con su bozal. Hoy se encontraba en una de las alas de aislamiento, el presidente Morty podía verlo claramente a través del cristal, altamente reforzado, al notar su presencia lo primero que hizo Alpha Rick fue intentar atacarlo, pero qué más grande imbécil.

― Alpha Rick, veo que no has querido calmarte, desde que nos llevamos a tu Morty ― Alpha Rick solo respondió con un gruñido, sus ojos teñidos en sangre delataban que no estaba cerca de calmarse y difícilmente entendía lo que El presidente intentaba decirle por lo que le mostró una foto. En ella Morty sostenía en sus brazos un pequeño bulto humano, un bebé de apenas seis meses.

― De alguna manera tu Morty entró en trabajo de parto en tanto lo llevábamos a la clínica, no pudimos evitar que diera a luz a tu abominación ― Alpha Rick pareció entrar en raciocinio con esas palabras, acercándose al cristal para ver con detenimiento al bebé en brazos de Omega. Con pequeños destellos celestes, el recién nacido era apenas 35 cm de grande ― No he decidido todavía qué hacer con él, al igual que tu Omega está en un estado de extrema alerta, no queremos que reaccione violentamente al querer quitarle su cría ― El presidente recordaba la felicidad en el rostro de Omega con su retoño en brazos, si que le habían pegado fuerte las hormonas ― pero tarde temprano el halo del alumbramiento desaparecerá y difícilmente querrá mantener al hijo del hombre que lo violó constantemente y lo engañó para quedar en cinta. 

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Alpha por primera en su voz temía por la vida de otro ser que no era él mismo, El presidente con su mirada dejaba entrever que tendría sangre fría al tratar con el asunto, muy posiblemente mataría a su hijo sin miramientos. Alpha cayó rendido a sus pies, muy excepcional era ver las lágrimas de un Rick, El presidente tenía la fortuna de presenciar tan extravagante acto de manera frecuente. Los Rick´s eran unos cínicos, todos tenían un punto débil del cual no eran conscientes hasta que, ante las cuerdas, se dan cuenta que temen por la seguridad de su Morty que la propia. Malditos retrasados, solo cuando han perdido todo y la han cagado hasta el fondo que se dan cuenta de lo que es importante.

― Este es el plan Alpha. Supe que en tu mundo los papeles son reversibles, por lo que traeré a un Alpha Morty que te dé lo que mereces, hasta que seas tan manso y desvalido como un cachorro recién nacido ¿Te gustara vivir a la fuerza lo mismo que vivió Omega? En cuanto a tu hijo… y bisnieto… se mantendrá a salvo en cuanto seas obediente.

Fue su última palabra antes de salir de aislamiento, escuchando un grito quebrarse a sus espaldas.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

Rick y Morty habían vuelto a la fase de ley del hielo, incomodando a todos en el hogar Smith, esto ya parecía apropósito ¿Cómo era posible que se molestaran con el otro tan seguido? 

― Papá, no tengo idea qué sucede entre Morty y tú ahora mismo, pero por favor ya es suficiente ― rogó Beth a su padre durante el desayuno, al cual Morty se había negado a bajar, yéndose directo a la escuela.

―¿De qué hablas? ― Rick no tenía las energías para discutir con su hija la situación con Morty ya lo tenía suficientemente molesto.

― Vamos, no es tan difícil, solo disculpate y estoy segura de que Morty volverá a ser el niño dulce que siempre ha sido contigo ― ¿ “niño dulce? ¿De quién rayos estaba hablando, Beth? ¿Acaso no conocía a su hijo? Esa pequeña basura con lengua afilada estaba lejos de ser el dulce angelito que ella se imaginaba.

― Él tiene que disculparse conmigo ― declaró Rick molesto, con la boca llena de cereales ― No es mi culpa que me adjudique a mi todas las mierdas demenciales que los otros Rick´s hacen con sus Morty´s

― Oh dios mío, papá ¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! ― Al ver el sobresalto de su hija Rick supo que había hablado de más. 

― No te preocupes, hija. Es solo Morty exagerando, tu sabes lo sensible que puede llegar a ser ― Beth más que creerle a su padre decidió rendirse con el tema, ella sabía cuando no debía inmiscuirse más de la cuenta en los asuntos de su padre e hijo.

― Lo único que te pido, papá es que pienses en Morty, se lo difícil que es para ti considerar los sentimientos de los demás pero Morty no es como tu y yo, su prioridad son las emociones, no las objetividades. Si él sintió que lo heriste, discúlpate, no puedes objetar en contra de sus sentimientos.

― Ok, lo entiendo ― Su hija tenía razón en un punto tal vez lo que le sucedía a Morty es que aún no lograba comprender en su totalidad el funcionamiento de las dimensiones paralelas creyendo que si otros Rick´s eran capaces de hacer eso a sus Morty´s él también sería capaz de dañarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Atraparía a Morty en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, transportándolo en un portal lo más rápido posible y con una estúpida excusa para que no tuviera tiempo de negarse, un plan para nada diferente a las miles de veces que ya lo había puesto en marcha. Pero esta vez ocurrió un cambio que no se esperaba, Morty se encontraba con un chico conversando junto a su casillero.

Cual colegiala en un anime de mala calidad, Morty sostenía sus libros de texto en tanto miraba hacía arriba para dirigirse al extraño con el que hablaba, sonreía con calidez y cierto nerviosismo, el chico a su lado se notaba mayor que él, de tez oscura y rastas, se veía muy cómodo a su lado, ni siquiera molestado en ocultar sus coqueteos, apartado solo unos centímetros del menor mientras le conversaba. Llevaba una camiseta negra de mangas largas apegada al cuerpo, bajo el típico polerón americano con el escudo del equipo de fútbol de la escuela ¿Qué hacía uno de los pendejos populares con su Morty? Se notaba que era un chico con privilegios, vistiendo jeans y zapatillas de marca, bien aseado y presentable.

―¿Quién diablos es ese? ― preguntó sin darse cuenta en voz alta.

― Es Andrew Jones ― respondió una voz a sus espaldas. Rick dió un salto que creyó desembocaría en un ataque cardiaco sino fuera porque pronto notó que era su estúpida nieta quien lo había espantado.

― Mierda, Summer, creí que moriría ― Blasfemó enfadado. Su nieta lo miraba con una sonrisa demasiado engreída para su gusto.

― Es el nuevo mediocampista del equipo de fútbol de la escuela, se transfirió de New York hace poco y por alguna razón se ha hecho muy amigo de Morty. ― comentó Summer sin razón aparente.

― ¿Tan desesperado está por sexo que lo busca en los escalones más bajos de la pirámide social? ― respondió su abuelo dirigiendo su atención nuevamente en la parejita junto a los casilleros.

― No seas cruel, abuelo Rick. Andrew al parecer es distinto a los demás chicos y no encuentra cool meterse con los más débiles ― trató de defender Summer

― ¿Entonces qué? ¿Morty es su acto de caridad? ― Antes de que Summer pudiera contradecirle una fuerte risa se escuchó a sus espaldas, eran los susodichos riendo muy, demasiado, amigablemente.

― Solo son amigos, abuelo Rick. Deja de ser tan celoso. 

― ¡¿Celoso yo?! ― gritó sin poder contenerse.

― ¿Rick? ― había volado su posición. Morty ya había notado su presencia como para retirarse. ― Lo siento Andrew, creo que mi abuelo tiene un problema. Nos vemos despues ¿Ok?

El chico solo sonrió antes de acercarse al menor para besar su mejilla y retirarse, aunque no sin antes saludar a Summer en el proceso. 

―.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era hora de una conversación, esta vez luego de mucho tiempo sin gritos y amenazas, Rick necesitaba saber exactamente en qué estado psicológico se encontraba su Morty, luego de lo dicho esa mañana por Beth había caído que el pequeño había cambiado de manera radical desde que Rick había llegado a su vida, lo que había provocado que su propia madre ya no lo reconociera. Morty ya no era el personaje inocentonto, maleable y sin voluntad propia que era cuando lo conoció, lo que era adorable en ese tiempo actualmente era un niño mordaz, apático ante la vida, con una capacidad de reaccionar ante el miedo impresionante y finalmente furioso con su abuelo por convertirlo en todo aquello.

― Bien, aquí me tienes. Soy de las personas que más odian las conversaciones a libro abierto y colocar las cartas sobre la mesa y esas mierdas, pero aquí me tienes, haz ganado, suelta todo lo que tienes atorado que no tendrás otra oportunidad, y una vez que hayas dicho todo volveremos a las regularidades que ya estoy cansado de tanto drama. ― El discurso de Rick no era suficiente para Morty, pero el menor comprendía que al mayor bastante ya le había costado llegar a este estado y crear un ambiente para conversar. 

No se encontraban en su hogar, una playa de arena rosa, con un mar de azul profundo y cielo fucsia sobre sus cabezas, el sol se escondía y Rick esperaba respuesta sentado en la arena, junto a las olas rompiéndose a su costado. Quería complacerlo, definitivamente, esperaba que Morty estuviese tranquilo para decirle qué confusión adolescente rondaba por su mente.

Morty se sentó en la arena, frente a frente con su abuelo, miró el horizonte y suspiró, estaba lleno de ira, se sentía usado y engañado, quería llorar, gritar, y olvidar todo lo que alguna vez había vivido con su abuelo, pero sabía que era injusto, que estaba solo dirigiendo su rabia para con él mismo al único ser tan cercano que podía culpar.

Se dio un tiempo para pensar, si Rick quería hablar tendría que ser paciente, no era fácil declarar en voz alta lo que lo inquietaba… él era exactamente igual a su abuelo, un jodido desastre para identificar sus sentimientos.

― Tengo miedo, Rick. Tengo miedo de que mi mundo entorno a ti más de lo que ya lo hace, no es justo para ninguno de los dos…― Morty miró a su abuelo por alguna respuesta, pero este solo lo miró con aburrimiento ― Tu has hecho tu vida lejos de todos, vivido plenamente, realizado tus sueños y obtenido todo lo que has deseado, quiero tener lo mismo… 

― Eso no es difícil, Morty ― interrumpió Rick ― Le hice la misma oferta a tu madre hace algunos meses, si deseas irte puedo darte lo necesario para que viajes por el espacio y logres tu propio camino. Si temes que tu familia te extraño un clon de ti podrá hacer tu trabajo,sin problemas ni inconvenientes. 

― Lo sé, Rick. Pero yo no soy tú, aún cuando amo el espacio no quiero la soledad que tú maravilloso plan conlleva. ― Visualizó el horizonte una vez más, sintió temblar su cuerpo levemente, no sabía si por el miedo o por la fría brisa marina ― No podría explicarte qué es exactamente lo que quiero Rick, en un mundo ideal tenerte a mi lado sería suficiente, pero eres demasiado independiente y te importo demasiado poco como para valer tu tiempo, y yo… soy demasiado simple y terrenal como para soportar eso por la eternidad.

― Sabes que una vida prefabricada sería mucho más fácil ― Morty asintió ante su declaración

― Tú mismo lo dijiste una vez, no existe un espacio en tu universo para mí, y para mi tu has sido el universo ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando te aburras de mi? ― Morty lo decía en cada palabra, era demasiado obvio para que su abuelo no lo notara, lo amaba, lo hacía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, tanto como para comprender que nunca sería suyo.

Antes de responder Rick le dio un pensamiento a su ex esposa Diane, ella era como Morty, deseaba tener una vida feliz en una caja de algodones, cumplir el sueño americano, pertenecer a alguien y a algo, aún cuando era lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender lo mediocre que era aquello. Rick les traía ambos excitación a sus vidas pero a la vez tristeza, frustración e inquietud. Pero Diane nunca comprendió la libertad de Rick, el cómo Rick era incapaz de hacerla feliz sin perderse a sí mismo. Para Rick el infierno siempre serían los otros y Morty comprendía que jamás su abuelo preferiría la vida normal sobre los riesgos del espacio, su alma nihilista se lo exigía.

― Espera ¿Estás terminando conmigo? ― Rick rió ante lo niveles que estaba tomando la conversación, ciertamente él y Morty tenían una relación especial pero ¿De verdad era necesario el drama?

― Estás evadiendo de nuevo Rick. ― declaró Morty, siempre comprensivo con el grado que su abuelo podía manejar de seriedad antes de querer aligerar y hacer como si nada de esto tuviese importancia ― Sé como tu cabeza está trabajando en este momento “Esto está sucediendo en miles de realidades, realmente no es único ni tiene importancia” pero es todo lo contrario, Rick. Que nada importe en el futuro, en el enorme plan que es el universo… significa que cada instante que vivimos sólo nos concierne a nosotros, tú y yo, nada más importa en estos momentos.

Los últimos rayos de sol se colaban por el horizonte, acariciando los cabellos del menor, sus palabras cálidas y tranquilas, sonaban como una canción en el viento, Morty no era feliz al tener que dibujar una línea entre él y su abuelo, pedirle espacio para crecer lo hacía sentir una vez más como era antes de que el abuelo Rick llegara a su vida, perdido y triste, pero no tenía otra opción, amaba lo suficientemente a su abuelo como para seguir sus propios consejos: “siempre debes cuidar al número uno”

― Eres un tonto, Morty. Sabes que jamás te dejaré, aún cuando me lo pidas ― declaró Rick, Su tono se notaba molesto y aún cuando sus palabras fueron desagradables a Morty le alegraba hasta cierto punto la insistencia de su abuelo.

― Intentaré no cambiar lo que ya tenemos, en lo posible. No hablaba en serio cuando dije que no habría más aventuras, pero ciertamente quiero dedicarme a otras cosas ¿ Me ayudarás, Rick? ― Morty sabía cómo acercarse a su abuelo sin hacerlo enfadar o hacerlo entrar negación, sabía que para que Rick no entrara en pánico y terminará planeando un riesgoso plan para obtener lo que quería solo tenía que dárselo, y encontrar el tiempo para hacer su vida en algún momento.

― Como quieras, mocoso.


	7. Capítulo 7: Esperanza

Capítulo 7: Esperanza

― ¡Hola, Morty! ― Le saludó Miami desde la pantalla de la computadora. Con la sonrisa bronceada de siempre y sus rizos rubios, Miami vestía con su regular chaqueta de piel de leopardo pero una jardinera negra ajustada de una pieza. 

― ¿Cómo estás, Miami? ¿Cómo van las cosas en la Ciudadela? ― preguntó Morty desde el otro lado, contento de ver a su amiga después de la tragedia que fue presenciar la historia de Omega Morty

― Bien, el negocio va por las nubes, los Rick´s están vueltos locos con nuestras bailarinas. Pero hay algunas cosas que me tienen preocupado ¿Existiría alguna posibilidad de que vengas para acá en estos momentos? ― Morty lo pensó un instante, tal vez si le era posible ir para allá pero luego de la última vez estimaba que a Rick no le gustaba mucho que fuera a la ciudadela. Le pidió a Miami esperar en tanto iba a por Rick a preguntar. 

Como siempre el mayor se encontraba en el garaje inventando nuevas tecnologías con los locos objetos que conseguía en el espacio, se veía concentrado pero Morty sabía distinguir cuando su abuelo permitía ser interrumpido y cuando no.

― ¿Rick? ― su abuelo no volteó ante su llamado, lo que le hizo tener que acercarse al peli azul ― Rick ¿Puedes escucharme un momento? ― preguntó mientras colocaba  una mano sobre su hombro sintió un temblor recorrer la espalda de su abuelo, tal vez no había sido lo suficientemente observador, Rick no lo había escuchado entrar ni llamar.

― ¡Morty! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que llames antes de entrar si ves que estoy ocupado? ― gritó Rick dejando su experimento de lado.

― Te llamé, Rick. No me escuchaste, lo siento ― se disculpó Morty preocupado de haber arruinado su experimento

― Ok, olvidalo ¿Qué quieres? 

― Necesito ir a la Ciudadela, Miami quiere hablar conmigo urgente― Morty sabía que si no le colocaba urgencia al asunto Rick no le haría caso ni lo llevaría hasta la Ciudadela 

― ¿De qué quiere hablar? 

― No lo sé, Rick. Por algo me pidió que fuese hasta allá― Rick decidió no joder más con el asunto y abrió un portal hasta la Ciudadela.

―.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A estas horas de la Ciudadela el bar de Miami funcionaba más como una cafetería que como un bar de streaptesse, por lo que el ambiente estaba bastante tranquilo, con Morty´s bebiendo chocolate o sodas y sus Rick´s tomando café irlandés.

― ¡Morty, Rick! ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! ― Saludó Miami desde la barra, esa tarde él se encargaba de servir los tragos.

― ¡Miami! ¡Que genial verte! ― Los amigos se saludaron afectuosamente con un abrazo y sin mediar palabra Miami le sirvió un café irlandés a Rick mientras ambos se sentaban en la barra.

Aún antes de que Miami pudiera contarle la razón de haberle pedido a Morty venir un grito se escuchó  a sus espaldas.

― ¡Está bien, Rick! ¡Puedes negarte a ti mismo todo lo q-que quieras pero no esperes que me haga el desentendido en todo esto! ― vociferó un Morty en tanto pateaba la silla tras de sí 

― Morty, deja de gritar, no estoy para uno de tus espectáculos justo ahora.

― ¡Deja de joder, Rick! ¡Todo esto es porque no tienes las pelotas para aceptar que se te para cada vez que piensas en mi trasero! ― un grito ahogado se escuchó de parte de todos los Morty´s que presenciaban la escena, Morty en especial creyó que dejaría de respirar en cualquier momento. 

El Rick y Morty que discutían en uno de las mesas a casi la entrada del bar eran exactamente igual a él y su Rick, sin ninguna de las variaciones que las diferentes dimensiones les da a ambos, por lo que presenciar tal acto era como personificar una de sus luchas internas.

― Te amo, Rick. Pero estoy cansado, es así de simple, no importa cuanto intentes convencerme, no importa cuanto intentes racionalizar el cómo me miras, la manera en que acaricias mi cabeza, el tono dulce de voz que solo ocupas conmigo...Rick, maldita sea… desde el momento uno he estado dispuesto a morir por ti ― La voz del Morty comenzó a quebrarse, lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas ― ¿A qué le temes? ¿A quebrar mi alma más de lo que ya has hecho? ¿Cómo no puedes entender que ya es completamente tuya?

Morty no podía darle crédito a lo que estaba presenciando, quería gritar y arrancarse los cabellos, su boca parecía estar a dos metros por debajo de su barbilla y un calor sofocante subía desde su pecho. En aquel estado de shock difícilmente podía discernir que aquel Morty no era él mismo y que ese Rick escuchando todas esas vergonzosas cursilerías no era SU Rick. Ahora el final trágico era inevitable, un Rick jamás respondería bien ante tales declaraciones, esperaba Morty que no tuviera que intervenir para que no mataran a ese Morty.

Pero algo inesperado sucedió en el instante en que escuchó al Rick levantarse de su asiento y explotar la taza de café contra el suelo, en vez de la bofetada o golpiza que esperaba de su parte esos dos brazos largos, envueltos en blanco, rodearon por completo al Morty quebrado por las lágrimas apretándole contra su cuerpo como si fuera el objeto más precioso jamás encontrado. 

― Te amo, pequeño bastardo. No sabes lo mucho que me has arruinado tú a mí ― En un instante un portal se abrió y el Rick con su Morty entre sus brazos desaparecieron hacía otra dimensión.

― ¿QUÉ CARAJOS? ― se escuchó gemir en todo el bar. Morty no era el único que creyó estar viviendo en una alucinación, por su parte más que sorprendido se veía extremadamente divertido. 

― Sí, yo también casi me cago encima la primera vez que lo escucho ¿Es impresionante escuchar a un Rick decir “Te amo”, verdad? ― 

― ¿Pero qué carajos, Miami? ― exclamó Morty

― T-tranquilo, Morty, creeme sucede constantemente ― comentó con una sonrisa engreída en los labios.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Ambos C-137 vociferaron. Miami soltó una carcajada

― Cariño, esa es mi telenovela de las tardes, sucede al menos una vez al día. ― Era imposible ¿Cómo diablos podría una vez al día un Rick decir eso a un Morty?.

― Eso es, el final eslabón, finalmente los Rick´s nos estamos volviendo seniles ― Miami ahogó una risa en tanto miraba cómplice a Morty a quién se le subieron los colores al escuchar a su abuelo incluirse entre esos Rick´s enamorados ¿Tendrá eso un significado más allá?

.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

― Morty ¿Puedes hacer esto rápido? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pasar la tarde con este montón de perdedores ― reclamó Rick, bebiendo el último sorbo de su tercer irlandés. Miami y Morty estaban dando la tabarra con las anécdotas que vivía todos los días el rubio en el bar.

― Bueno no es que yo no esté acostumbrado a escuchar que mi amorcito me diga te amo, pero en pleno día, con solo unos grados de alcohol debido a los café en un un bar lleno de gente ¡es otro maldito jodido nivel! ― comentó Miami sin dar caso a las quejas de Rick.

― Dios mio, casi me dio un infarto, eso fue una locura. No me imagino de clase de dimensión ese par de locos provienen.

― Cariño, ni creas que es de alguna muy distante de la tuya, cómo te dije, sucede al menos una vez al día. 

― ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

― Infinitas dimensiones, más de un puñado de Rick cayendo, bajo tu sabes ― Miami sacudió su cabello seductoramente ― nuestros encantos.

Ambos, Rick y Morty, estallaron en carcajadas, Miami se ofendió al momento

― ¡Diablos! ¡Hablo enserio! ― se enfurruño Miami 

― Miami, tu Rick te tiene viviendo en un mundo de Mr. Wonderful ― comentó Rick, secándose una lágrima 

― Tal vez eso aplique para tí, Miami, eres bastante atractivo para ser un Morty pero para los demás…― rápidamente el tono de Morty se convirtió en uno más oscuro ― somos una patata en comparación, O sea ¿Qué tendríamos para darle a un Rick? Espero que ese Morty no se convierta en solo una fleshlight para su Rick ― Miami boqueó ante tal insinuación, completamente ofendido.

― Si que eres malvado, Rick. Bien hecho, le has lavado por completo el cerebro a Morty con tu desesperanza ¡su autoestima es del tamaño de una hormiga! ― regañó Miami a Rick ― Morty, eres atractivo, ya es tiempo de que te lo creas. Por alguna razón el único ser por los que “los hombres más inteligentes del universo” son capaces de realizar esa escenita una vez al día. 

Morty se sintió algo culpable por darle su manera de pensar a Miami, él era un Morty con una feliz historia de amor con su Rick, no tenía por qué imponer su amargo pensamiento sobre él, pero si le molestaba un poco que Miami intentará imponerse a él, aun cuando sus intenciones fueran las mejores. Su Rick jamás llegaría amarlo, él lo sabía y lo aceptaba.

― En todo caso, Miami, yo, particularmente, los prefiero morenos ― A su sorpresa Miami explotó en risas que lo afectaron a él también, lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

― Muy divertido, pendejo ― gruñó Rick

― Veo que la están pasando muy, aún a despensas de mi amigo aquí ― comentó Miami Rick en tanto entraba al Bar ― Hola cariño ―saludó a su pareja 

― ¡Bebé! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! ― Miami se lanzó al cuello del recién llegado y le plantó un largo beso en los labios. Morty agradecía que ambos Miami fueran tan diferentes a ellos mismos, difícilmente podía conectarlos con su relación con su Rick. Eran tan melosos él uno con el otro que costaba no ruborizarse a su lado. ― ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Pudiste conseguir la seguridad para esta noche?

― ¿Seguridad? ― interrogó Rick. De repente le interesaba el tema de conversación.

― De eso quería hablarles a ambos ― Miami se soltó de su pareja para tomar el control del televisión y darle volumen a las noticias.

_ -“ Se lamenta comunicar que otro cuerpo de Morty fue encontrado esta mañana en los callejones de la sexta y *Burp* avenida, siendo ya el tercer cuerpo de un mes. El modo operandis de este asesino se ha hecho patente, un desgarramiento del cuello acompañado de múltiples fracturas y signos de violación tienen alarmada a toda la comunidad” ― _ habló el Morty del noticiero, junto a él su compañero Rick. Desde que se cambió de mando en la Ciudadela ningún rick trabajaba sin su Morty. En la pantalla se mostraba un cuerpo inerte cubierto por una frazada rodeado de policías Ricks y forenses Morty. 

― Hay un asesino suelto, es más, se cree que es un grupo de Rick´s que intentan revelarse contra el presidente Morty, capturando Morty´s y asesinandolos. Ha sido terrible ― agregó Miami a lo explicado por el noticiero.

― ¿Pero acaso no es más probable que lo haya asesinado su propio Rick? ― cuando esas palabras dejaron su boca la relativa tranquilidad de la pantalla cambio. Forcejeos y gritos comenzaron a escucharse. Las autoridades luchaban contra un Rick que se empeñaba en cruzar las líneas de civiles―

―  _ ¡¡¡¡¡MOOORTY!! ¡¡M-Moooorty!!!! _ ― vociferaba desesperado, hasta que logró liberarse de los policías y llegar hasta el cadáver ―  _ No, No, No mi niño...mi pequeño ayudante.. no puede ser posible Morty ―  _ El Rick en la pantalla se acercó hasta el cuerpo temblando notoriamente, los periodistas sin escrúpulos se acercaron a la escena sin miramientos.  _ ―¡¡¡¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!―  _ un grito ensordecedor congeló el corazón de todos quienes veían la escena ― ¡¡¡ _ MORTYYYYYYY!!! _ ― lágrimas, lágrimas sin control recorrían su rostro, gritos ahogados contra el cuerpo ahora entre sus brazos, nadie se atrevió alejarlo del cadáver. Ese momento tan íntimo y sensible estaba siendo retransmitido por todas las televisiones de la ciudadela, el presidente se había encargado de ello ¿Sería eso suficiente para que los Rick´s se dieran cuenta del daño que provocaban al dañar a los Morty´s? Las consecuencias serían fatales.

― Dios mío ― exclamó Miami cubriendo su rostro con espanto. 

― Es por eso que estaba buscando compañeros que nos ayuden a proteger a los clientes esta noche. Pero me temo que mejor será cerrar el bar por un tiempo. ― Miami Rick hablaba con un tono que era extraño en su efervescente personalidad.

― ¡Pero mi amor! ― Antes de seguir con su reclamo Rick interrumpió a la pareja.

― Si abren el bar le darán un buffet a los enfermos que pueden estar haciendo esto.

― ¿A qué te refieres, Rick?

― Aquí en la Ciudadela existe mucho Morty necesitado que busca desesperado la compañía de un Rick, el mejor plan para atrapar a estos pequeños bastardos es utilizar carnadas en los lugares donde se reúnen, como este, aprovechándose de su necesidad. ― Todo calzaba, el bar de Miami ciertamente sería el mejor lugar para un Rick de alcoholizar a un Morty y hacerlo caer en su trampa.

― No hables como si esto no te involucrara ― señaló disgustado Morty. 

― ¡No me involucra! ¡Puedo ser un perverso, Morty! ¡Pero jamás sería capaz de hacerte esa clase de daño! ― vociferó furioso Rick. Esta vez había colmado su paciencia con sus acusaciones ― ¡¡Q-que esos imbéciles no sean capaces de controlarse no es problema mío!! ¡Creí que después de todo este tiempo de salvar t-tu trasero eso estaría claro!! ― Los ojos de Rick fueron como dagas a su corazón, ahora comprendía lo mucho que lo había dañado estas últimas semanas con sus comentarios 

― Lo siento, Rick. Tienes Razón ― Morty no pudo contener las lágrimas comenzando a llorar en silencio. Escuchó a Rick suspirar a su lado y volver a sentarse.

― Cierren el bar. No dejen que esos hijos de puta tengan lo que desean ― agregó calmandose. Miami Rick le sirvió un whiskey.

― Dicen que esto también se debe a las nuevas regulaciones de protección a los Morty que el presidente está implementando, que existen unos bastardos que se niegan a dejar de modificar los cuerpos de sus Morty, utilizarlos como escudo humano o…

― Tener sexo con ellos ― agregó Miami― Me sorprende que tenga que existir una ley para que ustedes comprendan cosas tan simple como aquello, ¿Pero prohibir el sexo? Eso es demasiado paternalista.

― ¿Y a ustedes no les ha dicho nada? 

― Creo que la ley se refiere más a la prostitución, o a locales como el nuestro que sexualizan a los Morty´s para el disfrute de los Rick´s, pero yo no veo nada malo en eso. No juzgo a nadie por lo que lo pone duro o moja sus interiores.

― Tienes razón, Miami.

―.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Luego de lo sucedido en la ciudadela Rick decidió que ninguno de los dos se acercaría a la ciudadela por un tiempo, admitió que no le molestaba que se comunicara con sus nerd amigos Morty´s de la ciudadela como Miami o Mary, pero que algo muy feo le sucedería si no seguía las reglas. Las cosas parecían andar mejor de esta manera pero Morty necesitaba ir allá una vez más 

― Rick creo que debemos seguir con la apuesta ― comentó sobre la nave durante un encargo de Rick en Zorpian -69

― Morty ¿No crees que ya no tiene sentido? No importa si encontramos algo o no tú no cambiarás de parecer por mucho que te diga que todo eso del amor es una mierda ― Rick se veía realmente molesto por traer el tema nuevamente a la mesa.

― Tal vez al que busco que cambie de opinión es a ti.

― Imposible Morty.

― ¡Es algo que va más allá del amor, Rick! La esperanza que busco es solo saber si algún día podré ser feliz aún cuando sea en otras dimensiones… ―

― ¿Q-Qué mierda te sucede? ¿Estás en una crisis existencial? ¿Con solo catorce años? Creí que a los pendejos de tu edad solo les importaba ver porno, pajearse y perder la virginidad.

― Sí, tal vez si fuera un adolescente normal sin un abuelo que no lo deja ir a la escuela para ir en aventuras espaciales que ponen en riesgo su vida y que además insiste reiteradamente que no somos nada en el puto universo y que todo vale puta verga. ― comentó Morty sin ver a su abuelo a los ojos ― tal vez en ese caso no estaría tan preocupado por mantenerme cuerdo y creer en algo para ser feliz.

― Creí que tener esa clase de vida te aburriría ― El enojo de Rick había desaparecido. Morty no lo comprendía pero lo que sentía el mayor cada vez que Morty hablaba de esa manera, como si lo que vivían juntos no fuera suficiente, lo que sentía era una mezcla de rabia y decepción, ciertamente pensaba que el chico con todo lo experimentado estaba por sobre los deseos terrenales.

― T-tengo miedo, Rick ― la declaración de Morty le heló la sangre ― Tengo miedo...mucho, no sé lo que me sucede… la v-vida que tenemos es tan impredecible y lo que siento por tí m-me supera...me asusta, me aterroriza el depender de ti de esta manera… 

Rick detuvo la nave, con cada una de sus palabras Morty comenzó a encogerse en sí mismo, convirtiéndose en un pequeño bulto sobre el asiento de copiloto, su temblor incrementándose.

― T-tengo miedo, q-quisiera no temerte...p-pero luego de todo lo que he visto sé que abandonarás...para tus pares es tan difícil deshacerse de mí… ¿Qué te haría a tí diferente? ¿Al Rick más Rick de todos? ― Rick comenzó a impacientarse cuando los temblores de Morty fueron acompañados de fuertes respiraciones entrecortadas, su nieto estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

― Ven aquí, Morty ― Con la facilidad de una pluma Rick tomó a Morty y abrazó su espalda contra su pecho ― Respira, cariño, respira, sigue mi respiración, lentamente…― El pecho agitado de Morty luchaba por atrapar aire entre sus pulmones por lo que Rick colocó una mano contra sus pectorales y con su propia respiración comenzó a guiarlo ― Así, muy bien, sweetheart, lo haces muy bien, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala ― la respiración de Morty comenzó a regularizarse, hasta que el muchacho terminó descansando lánguidamente contra sí con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, acariciando su nariz y labios contra su rostro. ― Perdóname ― susurró el mayor contra su oído. Era tan ínfima su distancia que sintió el calor de Morty subir por su rostro ― He sido despiadado contigo… pero jamás, jamás haría algo para alejarte de mi lado ― Rick encerró a Morty en un abrazo llenando con sus labios el recoveco de su hombro.

― Rick…

― T-Tal vez jamás me creas, M-Morty ― Aún con el tartamudeo Morty pudo notar la seriedad de sus palabras, calidad contra su rostro, hizo correr electricidad por sus nervios ― pero por ti soy capaz de destruir mil planetas, si algo te pasara… no pasaría mucho antes de yo seguirte… no creas que jamás te desharás de mi, pequeño bastardo.

― Rick…

―¿Qué?

― ¿Esa de verdad fue una técnica contra las crisis de pánico? Porque hiciste que me erectara

― ¡Maldito pequeño pervertido! ― ambos estallaron en risas descontroladas, sin separarse, rieron junto, acariciándose ligeramente, disfrutando la intimidad de estar juntos, los dos, por cientos de años. 


	8. Capítulo 8: Marcas de nacimiento

Capítulo 8: Marcas de nacimiento 

Diclaimer: Necesito advertir que el siguiente capítulo contiene violencia, tal vez no sea del agrado de todos pero es necesario exponer todo de lo que evil morty es capaz.

Tardó varios días en convencer a Rick de que lo llevará nuevamente a la Ciudadela con la única promesa de que esta sería la última oportunidad para ganar la apuesta. Se encontrarían en una de las Rick´s cafeterías de la ciudadela eran un Rick y un Morty de la dimensión de tipo S, de quienes Miami le había hablado. Miami los conoció en su bar durante una de esas escenas dramáticas que vivía por las tardes, y al curiosear e interrogar al Morty involucrado supo que era exactamente lo que Morty había estado buscando.

En una de las mesas del fondo, situada junto a la ventana se encontraba un Morty solo mirando al vacío, una malteada de chocolate a medio beber frente a él, era exactamente igual a Morty, solo que por debajo de las amarillas mangas de su remera amarilla un tatuaje tribal de color verde se asomaba.

― Hola ¿Eres tú Morty S-491? ― le preguntó Morty con una sonrisa, S -491 asintió sin mediar palabra, invitándolos a sentarse frente a él.

― Un gusto C-137 ― le saludó una vez sentados frente a frente.

― ¿Y tú Rick? ― preguntó Morty

― La única manera de traerlo aquí fue decirle que quería comprarme un nuevo celular interdimensional, pero mientras lo elegía me escape para acá ― comentó divertido, Rick se imaginaba el ataque de pánico que debiese estar viviendo aquel Rick al ver a su Morty desaparecido.

― ¡Pero S-491! ¡Han habido secuestros y asesinatos! ¿No crees que tu Rick no estará asustado por no saber dónde estás? ― se preocupó Morty

― No te preocupes C-137 mi Rick no necesita ni chips, ni celular, ni siquiera decirle con palabras para saber donde estoy. ― aquella declaración los sorprendió a ambos S-491 se estaba comportando muy extraño.

― ¿Qué es eso bajo tu brazo? ― preguntó Rick apuntando el tatuaje tribal verde

― Esto es lo que en mi dimensión llamamo “marca del alma” es una especie de marca de nacimiento que define nuestra alma gemela ― Morty y Rick quedaron anonadados, con los ojos de huevo frito poco podían creer de lo que S-491 les hablaba.

― ¿Y-y cómo funciona? ― preguntó Morty sacando el habla con dificultad.

― Bueno, la forma es única entre las demás existentes pero los colores corresponden al tipo de vínculo que se tiene con tu alma gemela. ― comenzó a explicar S-491, divertido por las reacciones de ambos ― Normalmente aparece cuando alcanzas la adolescencia, pero la mía comenzó a formarse cuando cumplí los 6 - 7 años 

― ¿Tan pronto? Eso es la mitad del tiempo normal. ― comentó Morty

― Bueno… sufrí mucho cuando niño, sufría de constantes mareos y vómitos, me costaba concentrarme en la escuela y la mancha verde comenzó a aparecer en mi brazo, es verde por lo que significa que mi alma gemela me duplica o hasta me triplica la edad.

A Mort no le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando el discurso de S- 491. Temía que no había. sido buena idea haber traído a Rick a conocer a este Morty sin antes saber su historia primero.

― Las almas gemelas en mi dimensión no solo comparten un destino, sino también un vínculo único que les permite sentir los sentimientos del otro, emociones y sensaciones del otro, como también compartir ciertos pensamientos. Estas conexiones son conformadas por redes neurohormonales por lo que sí son muy fuertes es posible que exista una conexión genética entre ambos.

― Te triplicaba la edad, existía una conexión genética … ― susurró Morty temblandole la barbilla

― Exactamente lo que piensas. Mi familia no tardó mucho en saber quién era el único candidato posible para ser mi alma gemela, luego de todos esos doctores y terapeutas ― Morty S-491 no parecía afectado por la historia que estaba contando, pero Morty podía visualizar cierta tristeza en sus palabras al recordar todos los tratamientos a los cuales los sometieron sus padres a causa de su vinculación temprana.

― Los mareos y vómitos eran por que se pasaba drogándose y emborrachándose ― comentó luego de un largo tiempo sin soltar palabra Rick.

― Sí― corroboró S-491 con una carcajada ― Ya llegó.

Gracias al sonido de la campana instalada en la puerta Morty y Rick pudieron advertir que un nuevo Rick entraba a la cafetería dirigiéndose directamente a la mesa donde se encontraban, sentándose sin mediar palabra y tomando un sorbo de su petaca.

― ¿Ven? Me encontró rápidamente. Gracias a nuestra conexión Rick puede saber si estoy sano y salvo.

Morty no tenía cómo subsanar su sorpresa realmente existía un hecho empírico que corroboraba la existencia de las almas gemelas, pero aún jamás esperó que esto se viera reflejado en su relación con Rick. Sin dudarlo se sentía avergonzado, con su corazón corriendo a mil por hora, era muy diferente ver una pareja de Rick con su Morty como Miami y su Rick que ver una pareja formada desde el mero nacimiento.

― ¿Puedo ver tu marca? ― pregunto Morty. S― 491 asintió y le acercó su antebrazo, a simple vista la marca parecía un tatuaje simple y corriente pero al verlo detenidamente entre los dibujos existía un nombre.

― Rick Sánchez ― al pronunciamiento de su nombre Rick tomó el brazo de S -491 para verlo con detenimiento.

― Santa mierda. ― S-491 rió ligeramente.

― Pero dime C-137 ¿Por qué deseabas conocer acerca de mi dimensión puedo ver que tú y tu Rick no tienen esa clase de relación...esto, debe ser bastante incómodo ― comentó recuperando su brazo del agarre de Rick.

― Lo es ― comentó Rick

― Sólo quería saber si alguien como nosotros puede enamorarse, quería encontrar pruebas empíricas de que el amor existe, Rick ha tratado por mucho tiempo convencerse de que no es así y que es un constructo social pero si encontraba alguna dimensión en lo que no lo fuera… t-tal vez me sentiría más seguro de mis sentimientos y de que no todo en mi existencia y de mis creencias es una mentira.- explicó cabizbajo se avergonzaba un poco de comunicar sus pensamientos a alguien que no fuera su Rick.

― Comprendo...pero lamento decirte que difícilmente puede llamar a lo que yo y Rick tenemos como amor ― Morty levantó el rostro ante tal declaración, los ojos de S-491 estaban algo humedecidos, de repente la hasta ahora indiferencia de ambos Rick desapareció para enfocarse en sus palabras― Rick vivió una vida casi completa sin tener un alma gemela, se configuró a sí mismo sin tener que depender de la idea de que existía alguien para él, en cambio yo me crié con el fantasma de su presencia, más que amor lo que nosotros tenemos es una predisposición genética a estar juntos… Un Rick… no es capaz de amar a un Morty ― S-491 suspiró con pesadez sabía que este no era un discurso nuevo para él, Morty notaba la objetividad de Rick ciertos tonos de su discurso, lo que lo entristeció de sobremanera ― Es más, Si Rick está conmigo es porque si no establecia el vínculo con mi alma gemela mi mentalidad podría quebrarse, algo que no le sucedió a él porque no tuvo marca hasta que yo nací.

Un silencio se cernió entre los presentes Morty a duras penas podía contener las lágrimas, jamás se esperó sentir tal desesperanza ante tal conocimiento.

― L-Lo sient….- antes de S-491 terminará su disculpa Rick lo interrumpió

― Dime bastardo, ¿Qué se siente ser el imbécil más feliz del multiverso?

La pregunta provocó un desconcierto entre los presentes, Rick S-491 quedó a medio sorbo de su petaca y lucho para no escupir el contenido sobre la cara de los Rick y Morty C-137. Una mirada cómplice se intercambió entre ambos Rick, los Morty no lo comprendía pero entre Rick esa mirada significaba “sé que es un dolor en el culo, pero por ellos, más vale que seas sincero”

― Estoy en la cima del universo, C-137. ― contestó S-491 con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro ― No existe droga que te dé tal elevación como tener sexo con tu alma gemela, es impresionante. Como también no hay mejor ayudante en el universo como un Morty que comprende todos tus sentimientos. Además... el chico no está nada mal, ese trasero ― Rick S-491 le dió una nalgada a su Morty― es perfecto. ― El rubor de S-491 se extendía hasta sus orejas, perplejo por las palabras de su Rick. 

― Asombroso. ― comentó Rick ― Siéntete afortunado no todos podemos amarrar a nuestros Morty de tal manera.

― Al principio arruine su vida bastante… ― alegó S-491

― Como todos ― corroboró Rick 

― Pero tengo que admitir que aunque temí mucho tiempo en arruinar su vida más de lo que ya lo había hecho... él me enseñó lo vacía que sería si no hubiera tenido los cojones de volver a casa y completar nuestro vínculo… ― Morty S-491 estalló en lágrimas acurrucándose contra su Rick sollozando Rick S-491 con una sonrisa comenzó a acariciar su espalda ― Vaya pequeño tonto, se que te tienes en baja estima pero ¿Crees que mantendría tanto tiempo a mi lado a alguien que no amo?

―.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― Ahora que has ganado la apuesta ¿Qué quieres que haga por tí, pequeño mocoso? 

La playa de Vezelon 7 se había convertido en su lugar para descansar y detener su camino para conversar un momento, Rick fumaba un cigarrillo contra el capot de la nave en tanto Morty miraba desde la distancia las olas moverse lentamente.

― No creo haber ganado, si esos dos se amaban difícilmente era a causa de las marcas de nacimiento y el ser almas gemelas ― Morty tenía razón al parecer no existía forma de comprobar que el amor existiera de manera tangible, si bien habían situaciones que lo facilitaban las “marcas del alma” no eran diferentes circunstancias que el encontrarse con alguien en la cafetería, o enamorarse de un compañero de clase o de tu abuelo … como Miami y su Rick obviamente, él no entraba dentro de los ejemplos.

― Y yo que trataba de ser generoso contigo, pequeña mierda. ― Morty rió ante el comentario. 

― No me siento mal por perder Rick… me siento más tranquilo…

― ¿Y a qué se debe eso?

― Sin querer descubrí que ustedes Rick´s pueden no solo tener sentimientos, sino también aceptarlos y rendirse a ellos… ― Rick lo miró con extrañeza en cuanto se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos ― Si puedo corroborar que eres capaz de quererme aunque sea un poco Rick...creo nuestra relación puede durar cientos y cientos de años.

―.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Recordaba el momento exacto en que las cosas cambiaron, en que sus sentimientos por su abuelo se convirtieron en algo extraño, altamente desconocido pero que no le provocaba el malestar que debiese provocar. Fue unas semanas después de que el Rey Jellybean había intentado violarlo en los baños del bar en las escaleras del juzgado, sus sueños se habían llenado de pesadillas, sus días de ataques de pánico, difícilmente dejaba que su familia se le acercara, no soportaba que su padre lo abrazara o su madre acariciara su cabello. Las discusiones entre sus padres y Rick estaban empeorando, a todas luces algo le había sucedido en una de sus aventuras de las que no quería que nadie se enterara.

Una de esas noches de pesadilla, con lágrimas incontrolables recorriendo sus mejillas y la ropa pegándose a su cuerpo por un sudor frío, temblaba bajo la ínfima protección que le otorgaban las cobijas de su cama, escuchó pasos fuera de su puerta e inevitablemente temió que fuera King Jellybean una vez más para atacarlo, lo cual era imposible, Rick se había encargado de que el bastardo no volviera a tocar un niño en su vida.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente y una figura conocida se presentó a contraluz ante sus ojos, sin mediar palabra se acercó a su cuerpo y se sentó en su cama, Morty no sabía por qué no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos mientras lloraba escuchó el rose de la tela de la bata de Rick junto con un suspiro.

― Vamos, muévete, hazme un espacio ― pidió Rick en un susurro. Inmediatamente al sentir el calor de otro cuerpo a su lado Morty se aferró a él como si fuera la última gota de agua en el desierto, sollozando contra el fuerte pecho de su abuelo ― Nadie, lo prometo, jamás te volverá a hacer daño de esa manera Morty, lo prometo. ― Su abuelo no tendía a hacer promesas, pero para con él tenía algunas acumuladas, y confiaba en cada una de ellas.

Los días siguientes fue Rick acompañándolo en su dormir cada vez que una pesadilla o ataque de pánico lo atacaba, rápidamente pudo volver a la normalidad y su día a día volvió a ser una ambivalencia entre días normales en la escuela y en el hogar y las alocadas aventuras a las que su abuelo obligaba a ir.

Luego de eso Morty se preguntaba constantemente si había conocido un aspecto de su abuelo que pocos habían tenido el gusto de conocer, un calor recorría su cuerpo al recordar la tranquilidad que la cercanía de Rick le otorgaba en sus sueños y lo cómodo que resultaba dormir con el mayor durante las noches. Sabía que eso no duraría mucho tiempo, aún después de esas noches Rick no mencionaba nada al respecto durante el día actuando como si fuera nada, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir como si fuera algo de lo que no debiesen a hablar en presencia de nadie.

Fue así que con aquel pequeño secreto que Morty decidió acercarse cada vez más a su abuelo, deseaba conocer más de él, llegar hasta donde nunca nadie había llegado, pues era él y nadie más quien le hacía sentir vivo.

―.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..

Los recientes asesinatos y secuestros eran alarmantes para los ciudadanos de la Ciudadela pero el presidente sabía que no tenía mucho de lo que preocuparse, todo tenía un propósito en su plan y el caos que provocaba el miedo era parte crucial. En esos instantes caminaba a paso ligero por los pasillos del palacio presidencial, tan adentrado en la construcción que ya las paredes no mantenían la misma elegante decoración de los otros sectores, solo paredes de metal frío y brillante, una puerta automática se abrió frente a él y dio paso a una amplia habitación tan blanca como el marfil, en ella sólo dos cuerpos se retorcían en el fondo,ensuciando las impolutas paredes con su sangre.

― ¿Cómo van los experimentos? ― preguntó esperando la respuesta de las bocinas situadas en las esquinas del techo. Una voz por interlocutor le respondió

― Muy bien Sr. Presidente, los sujetos de prueba han respondido de manera espléndida, el experimento ha sido un éxito. ― una sonrisa floreció en el rostro del presidente.

― E-Eres un monstruo ― unos de los cuerpos que parecía inconsciente si no fuera por sus leves temblores de dolor habló ― U-Un m-maldito monstruo. ― Era un Morty, atado de pies y manos con una cadena de metal, su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de cortes y cardenales, su rostro pintado de sangre, un ojo prácticamente reventado, un corte en el labio y la nariz rota, a su lado otro Morty en las mismas exactas condiciones.

― Veo que sigues consciente T-99 ― Respondió el presidente, le divertía la poca voluntad que le quedaba a la escoria.

― ¡¡Maldito bastardo!! ― vociferó T-99 ― ¿No te has divertido lo suficiente ya? ¡Mátanos de una vez!!

― ¡Pues claro que me he divertido! Ha sido un plus al probar los neurotransmisores en sus cuerpos ― Ambos Morty tenían instalados en su oreja una versión mejorada de los aparatos de implante de sueños, pero con una función totalmente diferente los “soulbond” como los llamaba conectaban las conexiones nerviosas de sus portadoras a tal nivel que lo que sentía uno era también experimentado por el otro, por lo que cualquier daño que sufriera uno de los participantes era replicado en el cuerpo del otro.

Esta era ya la quinta o sexta prueba que se llevaban a cabo, no sólo porque los “soulbond” necesitaban ajustes, sino también porque los malditos sujetos de prueba de manera repentina sacaban el coraje de morderse la lengua o buscar una manera de terminar con s

u vida durante el experimento, alguno de los cuerpos los había devuelto a las calles, siendo los cadáveres de los que todos estaban tan preocupados, algunos sin dueños aparentes solo los había lanzado a la alcantarilla más cercana. Ahora era perfecto, solo hizo falta dañar a uno de los Morty para que el segundo sintiera y terminará exactamente igual que el primero.

― E-Eres un hijo de pu%4$ ― le insultó nuevamente T-99. A este muchacho lo había mandado a raptar hace ya una semana, aprovechó una de sus constantes discusiones con su Rick en las que el Morty decidió salir corriendo de la casa como una perra enfadada. ― Mi Rick te ma-matará. 

Ciertamente su Rick estaba hecho un demonio buscándolo. Al presidente le sorprendía un poco como hasta los Rick que no daban una jodida mierda por sus Morty entraban en pánico cuando se perdía, o por lo menos la gran mayoría, existían algunos que no tardaban dos segundos en darlos por perdidos y pedir un reemplazo en la alcaldía del sector.

― T-99 si que está perdiendo el cabello en tu búsqueda, pero no te preocupes te encontrará. ¿No crees que debiesemos darle una buena impresión cuando se vuelvan a encontrar? ― Las palabras del presidente afectaron de sobremanera a T-99 congelandolo en el instante. Hasta ahora diferentes guardias Rick se habían encargado de darle torturarlo pero la insinuación del presidente daba a entender otro nivel completamente diferente de maltrato. ― Traigan a Wrath. ― De una de las paredes de la izquierda un cuadrado se formó para dar paso a una puerta, varios guardias Rick controlaban con dificultad al animal que sostenían con sus correas. Wrath Rick no era diferente de otros Rick´s además de su sobrenatural fuerza, pero luego de capturarlo se había encargado de eliminar toda consciencia para dejar expuesta esa extrema violencia, dejando solo a un animal con ansias de sangre y de aparearse….

Sus juguetes favoritos eran los Morty´s babeaba al oler uno a los lejos y los utilizaba como sus juguetes hasta que la sobre excitación le hacían cortarles la garganta, un espectáculo digno de admirar.

Lágrimas caían por el rostro de T-99 siendo consciente de lo que le sucedería a continuación ― Creí que tú serías diferente ¡Creí que tú velarías por nuestra seguridad! ― chilló T-99 resonando su gritó por todo el lugar

― Pequeño… tú sacrificio es por un bien mayor, deberías sentirte orgulloso de ser parte de algo más importante, gracias a ti los Rick por fin obtendrán lo que merecen...la muerte.

― Eres un maldito imbécil ― contestó T-99 ― no importa que destruyas a todos los Ricks de universo, si gente como tú sigue existiendo…. eres igual a ellos, por el poder …. eres malvado 

“ Evil Morty” así lo habían llamado en los archivos sobre los casos de homicidios de Rick´s del año anterior, le venía como anillo al dedo, aún así le ofendía que T-99 por el comentario, Evil decidió terminar con la conversación.

― Denle al animal su dulce.


	9. Capítulo 9 : Miedo y sexo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dentro de mis creencias el amor no es algo exclusivo para la persona para la cual se tienen sentimientos, si bien se pueden guardar sentimientos para con alguien eso no implica que se puedan querer a otras personas, tal vez no de la misma manera pero eso no desestima los otros tipos de cariño, es por eso que comenzaremos con un muy satisfactorio celoso!Rick

Capítulo 9 : Miedo y sexo 

Si bien llevaba solo unos pasos dentro del Palacio Presidencial ya comenzaba a sentir ese malestar en el estómago que a estas alturas conocía demasiado bien. Odiaba tener que venir nuevamente, desde que había comenzado este viaje de locos que no podía conciliar el sueño y cada día previo a la llamada del presidente era un manojo de nervios y ansiedad, jamás volvería a ser el mismo, todas sus convicciones acerca de lo correcto se habían desmoronado, siempre se consideró un Rick honrado, que respetaba la justicia por sobre su propio ego y siempre buscaba el bienestar del bien mayor, era por ello que creía en la Ciudadela y en su promesa de protección y bienestar a los Rick´s y Morty´s del multiverso. A diferencia de otros Rick´s, se preocupaba por su nieto y sufría en carne propia todo el mal que estaba cometiendo, pero el miedo lo había dominado y esos ojos canela penetraban su alma, aún en sus sueños.

Ocurrió unos días después del asesinato de su compañero y el cambio de mando en la Ciudadela, fue llamado directamente por el presidente a una reunión de urgencia y si bien esperaba una enorme reprimenda incluso el destierro de la ciudadela jamás imaginaria que lo que sucedería dentro de esas cuatro paredes sería mucho peor. Los enormes ventanales de la habitación presidencial daban paso a una tenue luz del sol artificial de la ciudadela, el presidente Morty se encontraba admirando el movimiento de la ciudad con una vaso de whiskey en sus manos, no se volteó a mirarlo en cuanto entró, y pasaron algunos minutos para que el silencio se quebrara.

― Rick C- 991, bienvenido, muchas gracias por venir ― habló el presidente. C-991 sintió inmediatamente un dejo de preocupación la voz del moreno no era como la de ningún Morty que había escuchado denotaba la pérdida de cualquier inocencia de la que un adolescente de 14 años debiese tener, acercándose mucho a la tonalidad de un Rick. 

Tuvo que haberlo sabido, con tan solo escuchar su voz que escapar de ahí lo más rápido posible era la mejor decisión pero en cuanto el menor volteó y sus miradas se conectaron C-991 supo que estaba definitivamente y mayormente jodido. Esos ojos, de un marrón tan profundo que parecían acercarse al carmesí, lo miraron con una familiaridad que hizo su pecho agitarse, perdiendo todo control C-991 sintió su cuerpo llenarse de miedo, sus manos temblando no entendía qué carajos estaba sucediendo. Sin dar cuenta de su estado el presidente dió la vuelta a su enorme escritorio dorado y se sentó sobre la mesa, cruzando sus piernas, sin hablar, solo mirándolo detenidamente, al parecer divertido por su actitud.

― Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero eres bastante guapo debo decir que el uniforme te queda muy bien, diferente a otros policías Rick´s con los que me he topado ¿Será esa aura de niño bueno la que lo hace tan atractivo? ― C-991 no dió respuesta gélido ante lo absurdo de la situación ― Vamos, no seas tímido, sigo siendo otro Morty ¿Verdad? No debiese ser de mucha importancia para ti mi cargo.

― ¡No, señor! ― respondió un tono más alto de lo necesario ― ¡Su cargo es muy importante! Yo lo respeto y no hago diferencias entre Rick´s y Morty´s , señor.

― Eres adorable ― comentó con una leve risa ― jamás pensé escuchar a un Rick decir algo así. C-991 ¿Puedes acercarte? ― C-991 dudo unos instantes antes de obedecer, sintió su corazón palpitar en sus oídos ¿Era miedo? ¿Desde hace cuánto que no sentía esta clase miedo? Inquietante y paralizante. Rick lo recordaba, no se sentía así de atemorizado desde el día en que Diane… y con ese pensamiento es que recordó dónde había conocido esa mirada, era exactamente la misma, el presidente tenía exactamente la misma mirada de desesperanza que Diane cuando amenazó con quitarse la vida, ese fatídico día.

C-991 se acercó lo suficiente para que el presidente colocara sus manos sobre la chaqueta de su uniforme, ajustando su corbata con familiaridad ― C-991 me han dicho que tú eres un hombre de justicia, adepto a los códigos y reglamentos, me parece admirable de ti… ―hablo el presidente en tanto seguía arreglando su uniforme, recorriendo sus hombros y torso ― es por eso que te he elegido, desde hoy tu misión es mucho más importante, es esencial para el resurgimiento de esta ciudadela.

― D-disculpe señor ¿A qué misión se refiere? ― la voz de Rick tembló al responder ahogada por el nudo atorado en su garganta, Morty sonrió ante la inquietud del policía.

― Primero que todo es importante que te marque.

― ¿Disculpe? ― Y sin esperarselo el presidente sacó un cuchillo de sus espaldas cortando de una sola estocada limpia y precisa la parte inferior y superior de sus labios. El gritó de dolor provocó que el dolor en su rostro aumentará y aunque trató de alejarse del presidente este ya lo tenía bien sujeto de cuello de su camisa, por mucho que intentó liberarse el presidente lo superaba en fuerza.

― Así, te ves hermoso C-991 ― La sangre corría por su rostro, goteando sobre las manos del presidente ― Ahora eres único, lo mereces C-991, eres diferente a otros Rick´s, todos deben saberlo ― La respiración de C-991 comenzó a cortarse, lágrimas calientes sobre su herida, el sabor de la sangre quemaba su garganta, todo su cuerpo parecía estar en un infierno y los ojos del mal mirándolo fijamente, hasta que un suave aleteo de mariposa, sobre el corte a carne viva le hizo recuperar un poco la compostura, el presidente besaba suavemente la transversal sobre sus labios.

Toda la situación era enferma, pese al terror que le provocaba el presidente Rick no podía resistirsele ¿Tenía miedo a morir? ¿O es que esos ligeros besos habían jodido su razón? Aún no podía dar respuesta a esas interrogantes y lo lamentaba cada día de su existencia. Desde entonces el presidente le había pedido la vigilancia a tiempo completo de ciertos Morty´s y sus Rick´s, hasta encontrar el momento de su arresto o es así como quería llamarle a su secuestro. 

C-991 había perdido su alma el día en que supo que cada uno de esos Morty´s que había vigilado y entregado al presidente se encontraban asesinados en tales condiciones inhumanas, no podía creer que estaba implicado en tal horrible acto y lloraba como nunca lo había hecho en sus 70 años de vida.

― Vaya C-991 con ese rostro es claro que no estas feliz de verme ― le saludó el presidente desde su bar en el salón presidencial ― Déjame decirte, esas ojeras no te vienen para nada ¿Por qué no duermes un poco?

―¿Señor? ― la última parte lo desconcertó, ciertamente lo que planeaba el presidente no sería de su agrado. Morty camino hacía uno de los sillones de terciopelo rojo de la estancia, se sentó en el borde y le indicó a C-991 acercarse.

― Ven, acuéstate, coloca tu cabeza sobre mi regazo ― Aunque el tono del presidente aparentaba ser amable su mirada revelaba la orden que era en verdad. Rick se tomó su tiempo en acercarse y recostarse sobre el regazo del presidente. Inmediatamente este comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos ― Lo que te pediré hoy es muy importante C-991, el Morty que vigilaras esta vez es un blanco difícil, su Rick es un bastardo posesivo que lo tiene resguardado con todo tipo de dispositivos, por lo que es importante que tengas mucho cuidado ¿No queremos que te hagas daño, cierto? ― Rick no respondió, siguió escuchando con detenimiento arrullado por las caricias y la apacible voz ― Haz hecho tan bien tu trabajo C-991, por ti es que esta ciudadela se salvará de todo el odio entre Rick´s y Morty´s ¿No es eso lo que deseas?

Esa promesa, esa pequeña esperanza fue lo que lo llevó hasta el sueño más profundo, en el regazo del diablo, C-991 durmió como hacía semanas no lo había hecho. 

_______________________________________

― Así que por fin encontraste lo que buscabas en las aventuras con tu abuelo ― comentó Andrew mientras caminaba junto a Morty a su casa.

― N-No exactamente, bueno, si p-pude comprender un par de cosas pero al parecer no existe cosa en el multiverso que justifique la existencia del amor, aún… no puedo entenderlo ― Morty se sorprendía en lo mucho que había logrado abrirse ante Andrew, el muchacho era su antítesis en la pirámide social de la escuela, guapo, amable, deportista e inteligente pese a ello había decidido crear una amistad con el menor, Morty aún se preguntaba la verdadera naturaleza de su interés.

― Por lo que me dijiste esa versión de tu y tu abuelo se amaban pese a estar predestinados genéticamente ¿No es eso una prueba de que el amor existe? ― Andrew siempre parecía muy interesado en las aventuras de Morty y últimamente en su apuesta con su abuelo..

― Creo que si ellos dos se hubieran encontrado sin la predisposición genética se hubiesen enamorado de igual manera, es más, eso de las almas gemelas complicaba mucho su relación ― Morty se extrañaba de la naturalidad con la que Andrew hablaba de la relación incestuosa y menor edad de sus versiones interdimensionales sin asquearse o sentirse molesto.

― De todas maneras, siento que aunque las cosas no sean más fáciles al tener un alma gemela sería lindo saber que una persona te amará por siempre o por lo menos tener una conexión eterna con alguien, solo saber que existe es impresionante ― comentó Andrew, aquel día de otoño la brisa fría que recorría sus rostros provocaba cierto rubor sobre sus mejillas. Andrew vestía un suéter negro con unos pantalones ajustados del mismo color una bufanda rojo vino y sus dreadlocks en una coleta alta, se veía muy guapo y a la moda, como siempre.

― Rick siempre me dice que no existe nada cierto en este mundo, que la única verdad universal es que nada es eterno ni importante, pero en esa clase de dimensiones tener aunque sea solo una verdad debe ser agradable ― agregó Morty. Se sentía tranquilo al conversar con Andrew el muchacho tenía una personalidad tranquila y abierta, muy diferente a la de Rick con quién cada conversación parecía más un debate que un intercambio civilizado de opiniones.

― Eres muy inteligente, Morty. Me fascina la forma en que ves la vida ― le halagó Andrew con una encantadora sonrisa, Morty sintió los colores subirsele al rostro. 

― N-no soy inteligente, me va pésimo en la escuela, en lo único que soy bueno es en ayudar a Rick en sus experimentos y aventuras ― Morty se sentía un poco incómodo al recibir halagos, no estaba realmente acostumbrado.

― Eso no es verdad, era muy inteligente emocionalmente, recuerdo cuando en clases ayudaste a Andrea a calmar su llanto, nadie sabía lo que le estaba pasando, solo tú ― Morty recordaba ese evento, Andrea una de las chicas de las clases había estallado en llanto durante la clase y por mucho que sus compañeros y amigos intentaban consolarla, Morty había intervenido para explicarle a los demás que Andrea estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, al ver las ranas que iban a diseccionar la compañera había rememorado la muerte de su padre ― es por eso que me gustas. Morty.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ― Morty detuvo su caminar impactado por lo que Andrew había dicho, el muchacho en cuestión también se detuvo, con un rubor mucho más prominente en su rostro.

― Me gustas, Morty. ― Corroboró el moreno mirándolo a los ojos. Morty estaba estupefacto, no podía creer que el guapo y popular Andrew Jones se le estaba declarando. ― No tienes que responder ahora, pero me gustaría salir contigo, desde siempre te he encontrado demasiado lindo y adorable, me gusta tu personalidad y lo inteligente que eres…― Andre estaba muy nervioso soltando todo aquello a una velocidad que a Morty le costaba seguir.

― Andrew yo…― Morty no sabía que decir, esta era una oportunidad una en un millón y sabía que no debía dejarla ir. Pero de antes de poder responder algo Andrew ya estaba inclinándose sobre sus labios.

Este no era su primer beso, pero si el primer beso que alguien le daba luego de expresar sus sentimientos por él, Morty deseó llorar, en su corta vida era limitado el número de personas que había expresado tener amor para con él, se sentía agradecido, agradecido de recibir esa clase de cariño y unos besos tibios y sinceros.

Respondió el beso con timidez, lentamente ambos comenzaban a conocerse el uno al otro a un nuevo nivel y Morty lo estaba disfrutando Los labios de Andrew estaban algo frío, al igual que la mano que este había posado sobre su nuca, profundizando su unión, sabía a menta y café, Morty sonrió, Andrew era un hipster ñoño en toda regla.

― ¡MORTY! ― escuchó vociferar y casi se ahoga con la saliva del otro, tosiendo en tanto se separaban. Era Rick parado en la acera, furico y con ambas manos en puños. 

― ¡Rick! ¡Me asustaste! 

― Hola Sr. Sánchez ― saludó Andrew aclarándose la garganta los colores se extendían hasta sus orejas, intentó cubrir su sonrisa con su manga además de limpiarse un poco de la saliva.

Pero Rick lo ignoró totalmente acercándose al menor y tomándolo de la muñeca para arrastrarlo directo a la casa, Morty ya lo veía venir, por lo que se dejó llevar y se despidió de Andrew con una leve sonrisa.

― ¡¿Qué carajos, Morty?! ¡¿Qué hacías besuqueandote con el Mr. hipster en plena calle?! ― Morty rió ante el sobrenombre, Morty pensaba exactamente lo mismo de Andrew.

― Bueno, exactamente l-lo que viste Rick, nos besabamos, no es para tanto…. ― respondió divertido por la escena de celos del mayor, Rick siempre hacía lo mismo cuando le interesaba alguien, ya no le sorprendía.

Morty amaba su abuelo, a veces le costaba asumir que sus sentimientos no eran estrictamente de abuelo y nieto, y también era consciente de que Rick lo sabía, nadie era capaz de soportar todas las malas pasadas de un Sánchez sin amarlo profundamente, esa clase de paciencia la había sacado de su padre, y no encontraba que fuera algo malo. Pero también sabía que Rick jamás tendría esa clase de relación con él, muchas le había dicho no era de esos que jodia con sus nieto, lo encontraba asqueroso. Morty era muy maduro con sus sentimientos, los atesoraba y anteponía la frágil relación antes de que sus deseos egoístas, por eso no se negaba a sí mismo querer o desear a otras personas, Andrew era bueno para él, tanto para abandonar un poco esas infames sensaciones como para con su abuelo como para poner cierta distancia y comenzar a hacer su vida aparte de Rick.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó Summer entrando a la sala, preocupada por los repentinos gritos de su abuelo.

― ¡Morty! ¡Morty se encontraba besando a Mr. wonderful en la acera! ― gritó Rick.

― ¿Mr. Wonderful? ¿Te refieres a Andrew? ― preguntó Summer para luego entrar en shock ― ¡¡OH dios mío!!¡¡Morty no puedo creerlo!! 

Al menos su hermana estaba contento por él, por lo que no se detuvo en pensar en el mayor en tanto le contaba con detalle a Summer todo lo que había sucedido afuera.

____________________________________

Rick había tomado una decisión hace mucho, y aunque suene enfermo, probablemente desde el día en que nació Morty, ese pequeño retardado de caca y mocos tan adorable como un ángel era suyo y de nadie más, ni siquiera de sus padres, porque él tenía el poder sobre ello y si él decidía joder con él, podía y si él decidía no joder con él no lo haría. Esa era la clase de ética que tenía Rick para con Morty, él sabía que tenía al pequeño en sus manos, sabía de sus sentimientos y todo eso, pero si algo había aprendido el pequeño pendejo de él era a ser sútil al respecto. Morty jamás comenzaba el contacto físico, jamás exigía su atención más allá de la que él le daba, no lo atosigaba con sus sentimientos o declaraciones, y de vez en cuando buscaba un interés amoroso para mantenerse ocupado, eso último era lo que a Rick le hacía preguntarse si tal vez solo malinterpretaba aquellas miradas, cuando se quedaba admirándolo por mucho tiempo, viéndolo caminar, comer, ver televisión, sus largos besos de buenas noches en la mejilla, sus “Te quiero, Rick” esporádicos pero altamente significativos. A Rick se le derrumbaban todas las barreras con esos actos y el ego se le inflaba como el pecho de un león, pero prontamente se desinflaba cuando el muchacho suspiraba por alguna chica de su clase, se besuqueaba con alguna alienígena o le decía que quería hacer su vida por su parte. ¿Acaso no le bastaba todo lo que Rick le daba? ¿Acaso de verdad era necesario tener esa clase de relación para que el chico dejara de pensar de que existía otro futuro sin ellos dos juntos? 

Rick jamás se lo permitiría, Morty era muy iluso si pensaba que alguna vez dejaría que hiciera una vida paralela a la de Rick y Morty por cientos de años.

Esa tarde le atacó un presentimiento mientras trabajaba en el garaje, ya era hora de que Morty llegara de la escuela, ese día le había permitido asistir la jornada completa, pero el chico llevaba unos minutos de retraso y aunque no era algo para preocuparse, esa tarde de otoño le inquietó de sobremanera. Rick podía ser un bastardo posesivo cuando uno de esos presentimientos le atacaba la cabeza y justamente tenía razón cuando al salir a la acera frente a la casa se encontró a su nieto besándose apasionadamente con el moreno que se encontró la última vez que fue por Morty a la escuela. Ese bastardo tocando lo que era suyo, le cortó la respiración, rojo nubló su mirada y estuvo a punto de moles al joven a golpes si no fuera porque en medio de ese, su nieto sonreía....

Una sonrisa que creyó era solo suya.

― ¿Rick? ― Rick llevaba ya varias horas encerrado en el garaje luego de su escena de celos por el beso con Andrew por lo que decidió checar que tan enojado estaba con él.

― Estoy ocupado, Morty ― fue lo único que contestó. Morty notó algo extraño en la actitud del mayor, sos hombros caídos y su actitud más cansada que enojada le preocupó.

― ¿Te puedo ayudar? Estoy aburrido…

― ¿Aburrido? ¡Si estas aburrido ve a meterte un palo en el culo Morty! ¡No vengas a joder acá! ― le gritó furioso Rick, volteandose a enfrentarlo. Morty no pareció afectado, solo lo miró con decepción, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y de inmediato su enojo desapareció ¿Cuándo pasó el momento en que el muchacho actuaba con mayor madurez que él? 

― Ok. ― respondió Morty para salir inmediatamente de la habitación.

― ¡Morty! ― El joven se detuvo a un centímetro de cerrar la puerta. Eso bastó para que volviera a entrar al garaje, y cerrará la puerta tras de sí.

― ¿Qué?

― Ven. ― Morty dudó un instante antes de acercarse a su abuelo, este se encontraba ya de pie frente a la mesa de trabajo, en su mirada se contenía un sentimiento que no sabía descifrar. Morty se enorgullecía de poder leer a su abuelo, pero esta vez no podía anticipar que estaba planeando el viejo.

Al llegar a cierta distancia Rick lo tomó por la cintura y lo elevó para plantarlo sobre la mesa de trabajo, sin tener el tiempo para reaccionar Morty intentó no caer completamente sobre los trabajos que Rick estaba haciendo sobre ella, al mismo tiempo Rick alcanzó a tomar su espalda y acomodarse entre sus piernas. Frente con frente, sus labios a solo un centímetro de distancia, su abuelo lo miraba sin pestañear y Morty no sabía lo que quería decirle con esa intensidad.

― ¿R-Rick? ― su corazón latía con fuerza, tan estruendoso dentro de sí que lo escuchaba palpitar en sus orejas, un sudor frío recorría su frente y sus mejillas ardían tanto que dolía, ni esa vez que su abuelo lo tomó en sus brazos para calmar su ataque de pánico se había sentido tan nervioso.

― ¿Crees que lo que ese niño bonito te hizo es un verdadero beso? No tienes puta idea de lo que es un beso, Morty ― le susurró contra su oído, su mejilla sintió cierto alivio con el roce suave de la de su abuelo, y una electricidad recorrer su espina. Rick comenzó a pasear sus labios contra el cuello de su nieto, apenas tocándolo, sólo viajando a través de él, Morty sentía su aliento, levemente gimió ante la sensación ― Mira como estás, no he hecho nada y ya estas ronroneando como una gata.

― Rick...b-basta… ― rogó el menor

― ¿De verdad quieres que me detenga? 

― A-Alguien p-puede entrar …¡Ah! ― Rick lamió lentamente el cuello del menor.

― Sabes muy bien, Morty… ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué entre tu madre o tu hermana y nos vea así? ¿Acariciandonos? No tiene nada de malo… ― Le respondió Rick a su nieto.

― Rick… ya b-basta ¿P-por qué haces esto? ― Morty no podía comprender el repentino coqueteo de su abuelo, lo estaba poniendo histérico, sobre todo en el tercio inferior de su cuerpo.

― Morty… ese imbécil no me gusta ― confesó Rick alejándose de su nieto, acercando la silla y sentándose en ella para reposar sobre el regazo de su nieto.

― Es un buen chico ¿Será por eso? ― comentó divertido Morty

― Estás erecto, de nuevo 

― Lo siento… Me pones demasiado nervioso cuando te colocas así ― No era la primera vez que Rick alteraba así los nervios de Morty 

― Me gusta tu rostro cuando te molesto ― El rostro de Morty volvió a brillar con el rojo de su rubor ― te ves tan malditamente lindo.

― Deja de molestarme.

― Jamás. ― Morty aprovechó la situación para acariciar el cabello de su abuelo. Rick tendía a mostrarse bastante vulnerable a su lado, eso le agradaba, aquellos pequeños gestos le hacían sentir seguro, consigo mismo, con el universo, le hacían sentir lo correcto que era todo esto, aún con todos lo incorrecto que representaba para el mundo. Rick y Morty tenían una extraña relación, que ambos habían comenzado a aceptar como su realidad.


	10. Capítulo 10: Jugando con fuego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He llegado a las 100 páginas de este escrito y aún siento que me queda mucho por escribir aún, espero este capítulo sea del agrado de todos, tendremos un breve receso de todo el drama ¿O no? 
> 
> pd: las letras en negrita son mensajes de texto (sé que es cambiar un poco el formato pero me parece divertidísimo)

Capítulo 10: Jugando con fuego

Jugaría con fuego, muy a su pesar, el muchacho lo había orillado a tomar esta decisión, el jamás había sido adepto a formar relaciones de ningún tipo menos el adjudicarse todo el drama que significaba una relación con un Morty, conocía casos cercanos de celopatía, violencia, incluso amenazas de suicidio y es que por mucho que un Rick lo intentase jamás le podría dar a un Morty la clase de amor que este deseaba y era de esperarse ¿Que otra clase de relación desearía un adolescente de 14 años? ¿Además del apasionado, lleno de detalles románticos, declaraciones de amor, promesas eternas y mucho sexo? Lo último no era un problema un Rick jamás decepciona en la cama, eso era una regla del multiverso. Pero su Morty era diferente (no dudaba que cada Rick dijese lo mismo) el chico jamás le daría el pase para esa clase de relación, sabría lo forzado de toda la situación y solo causaría dolor e incomodidad. Morty era muy perceptivo en el área de las relaciones humanas y no tardaría dos segundos en descifrar sus verdaderas intenciones, debería sentirse halagado, Rick de verdad no quería perderlo.

Rick intentaba constantemente hacerse a la idea de un Morty con una familia propia, un empleo normal y mal pagado, niños y domingos aburridos frente al televisor, probablemente contándole a sus hijos las aventuras con su abuelo como solo historias de ficción, los niños jamás le creerían a su tonto papá las estupideces que se inventaba. Pero la mera imaginación le provocaba un vacío en el estómago, Morty no sería feliz, eso era seguro, pero tendría algo que para alguien normal como él querría estabilidad. Rick no podía concebir el hecho de que los humanos daban prioridad a la estabilidad sobre la ambición o la aventura, su miedo les impedía tomar decisiones arriesgadas y siempre estaba primero el hecho de perpetuar la especie, en todo caso, si todos pensaran como él la humanidad hace tiempo que ya se habría extinguido.

¿Qué hacer? Jugaría con fuego, no existía otra manera de convencer al chico que atacar sus instintos tan fuertemente que dejara de lado sus razonamientos, uno de los más grandes puntos débiles de un Morty era su corriente hormonal adolescente, que se encendía con la facilidad de la mecha frente al fuego. Ahora, Morty era un millennial por lo que la vía más rápida y popular de flirtear eran los mensajes instantáneos, Rick tenía la posibilidad de comunicarse por Morty de este modo incluso desde otras dimensiones, ambos compartían el mismo celular modificado. 

**― Morty, ¿Dónde estás? ―** texteó y de manera inmediata el doble ticket de leído se encendió de azul. 

**― En mi habitación ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estás que me estás texteando?**

― **En el garaje, me da flojera el tener que salir a buscarte.**

**― No puedo ayudarte ahora, Rick. Estoy conversando con Andrew por video chat.**

_― ¿Qué? ―_ se preguntó internamente Rick. No podía creerlo ¿Es que el maldito rey hipster no podía dejar de acosar a su Morty? Decidió salir del garaje y subir hasta la habitación del muchacho, a través de la puerta se escuchaban la voz de los dos conversando animadamente

― Lo siento por lo del otro día, tuvo que haber sido incómodo que tu abuelo nos viera ― se disculpó Andrew, un ligero rubor tiñendo sus mejillas

― No te preocupes, es más, no esperes que sea la última vez que pase, mi abuelo y yo somos muy unidos, y-ya sabes. ― _¿Qué es lo que sabía? ¿Acaso Morty le había contado a ese imbécil sobre ellos?_ Rick se sentía cada vez más furioso.

― Lo sé, no espero ser el primero en tu corazón, Morty… pero tal vez si en tus pantalones. 

― hahahaha ¡Qué cursi, Andrew! El 2009 pide que le devuelvas su broma.

―Lo siento ― dijo riendo el moreno ― Creo que es más antigua que eso, se la habré escuchado decir a mi padre.

― Estuvo muy mala hahaha pero divertida ― A Rick le enfermaba escuchar la suave risa de Morty provocada por los horrendos coqueteos de Don. cachondo, antes de siquiera tocar los pantalones de Morty, Rick le cortaría la verga.

 **― Morty, ven a ver televisión interdimensional conmigo ―** mensajeó nuevamente, el sonido de notificación se escuchó a través de la puerta.

― ¿Tu abuelo de nuevo? 

― Sí, quiere que baje a ver televisión interdimensional con él, debe sentirse solo no nos hemos visto desde el desayuno.

― ¡Wow! llevamos tres horas conversando…― se percató Andrew ― Está bien, te doy permiso para ver televisión con tu abuelo.

― ¿Permiso? ― cuestionó con un ligero tono ofendido Morty.

― Pues claro, te quiero todo para mí, pero al parecer tengo que aprender a compartir.

― No soy un objeto, Andrew ― Morty no estaba molesto, sabía que Andrew solo intentaba ser coqueto ― Tus flirteos son demasiado fuera de moda ¿No sabes que hoy en día esos acercamientos machistas no te ayudan para nada?

― Ciertamente, inteligente es el nuevo sexy. ― concedió el mayor ― Me encanta cuando me das las lectura, Morty… pero tal vez deberías ocupar esa boca en otra cosa…

― ¡Andrew! ― amonestó el menor, divertido ― Eres un ñoño de lo peor.

― Lo sé, lo sé.

Casado de la tediosa conversación Rick decidió bajar al living encender la televisión y activar la cámara de su smartphone.

 **― Ya deja de masturbarte con tu novio y ven a acompañarme ―** escribió como bajada de su selfie. Rick sabía cómo sacar lo mejor de sí en sus fotos, enfocando de su pecho hacía arriba, sin su bata de laboratorio, mirando serio pero sexy, las mangas de su camisa arremangadas. 

― ¿De nuevo tu abuelo? ― preguntó Andrew pero Morty no contestó embelesado por lo que había recibido en su celular ― ¿Morty? 

― ¡¿Ah?! Si, si es mi abuelo…

― ¿Sucede algo, cariño? 

― Nada, nada… Hablamos después ¿Ok? ― Morty cortó inmediatamente la llamada apenas escuchando la despedida de Andrew a través de la pantalla. Su abuelo jamás le mandaba fotografías, mucho menos selfies y esta particularmente era...hermosa.

Morty sentía que hoy sería un buen día, su abuelo estaba los suficientemente cariñoso como para pedirle acompañarlo a ver tele y mandarle selfies, sin dudarlo dos veces estableció la fotografía como su fondo de pantalla, su abuelo se veía demasiado lindo. ¿Debería mandarle una foto de vuelta? Morty lo pensó un momento no creía que su abuelo le diera mucha importancia, pero si lo hacía tal vez esto de las fotos se haría más frecuente. Activo la cámara y se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación, se veía… normal así que decidió subir su mano y tomar la selfie desde arriba, sonriendo con boca de pato, algo divertido, casi burlándose de lo que había hecho su abuelo.

Al escuchar la notificación de mensajes Rick se sintió molesto al ver que Morty aún no bajaba de su habitación, pero al notar que era una fotografía su corazón se aceleró. Morty se veía adorable en esa posición de selfie de niña remilgada, eso le decía que le había gustado eso de mandarse fotografías, un paso más cerca de lograr su objetivo.

 **― Quién diría que una patata como tu puede lucir tan lindo ―** texteó de vuelta. A Morty le tomó unos minutos responder de vuelta, al intentar inutilmente de controlar sus nervios, y el grito interno, se sentía de verdad como una colegiala enamorada **― ¿Sigues conversando con el lerdo ese? ―** envió Rick nuevamente.

 **― No, hace un momento que le corté, me distraes demasiado―** contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **― Obvio, yo soy mucho más guapo e inteligente que él ―** Morty rió ante lo egocéntrico que podía ser su abuelo, y peor lo mucho que le provocaba mariposas en el estómago lo encantador que le parecía.

**― No es una competencia, Rick**

**― Pero si lo fuera, yo ganaría**

**― No lo sé, Andrew tiene sus encantos, variados encantos ―** fue lo último que texteó antes de bajar al living para encontrarse con su abuelo. Lo que Morty no sabía era que Rick le haría arrepentirse de sus palabras. 

Se sentó junto a su abuelo y se extrañó un poco al no recibir respuesta de su parte, en la televisión estaban dando “Ball Fondlers” y Rick los miraba atentamente, o eso parecía. Morty se dedicó a navegar en su celular un momento, se sentía algo decepcionado, le gustaba jugar con su abuelo de ese modo pero al parecer lo había hecho enojar al no alimentar su ego, enfado se sumó a la decepción.

― ¿Te sucede algo, mocoso? ― le preguntó Rick al ver su disgusto.

― Nada, esto está aburrido, hubiese preferido seguir conversando con Andrew ― veneno se escupió en cada palabra, pudo notar como levemente la ceja de Rick se arqueaba.

― ¿Así? bueno pues nada te retiene aquí ― por mucho que deseaba ocultarlo Morty se dio cuenta de su molestia. Siguieron viendo televisión unos minutos más en completo silencio, ambos conscientes del otro pero actuando con indiferencia, hasta que Rick posó su brazo en el respaldo del sillón, hasta alcanzar su cabello, lo apretó con fuerza y Morty emitió un quejido.

― ¡¿Rick?! ― su abuelo no dio respuesta, solo aflojó el agarre para comenzar a acariciar su nuca y sus rizos, Morty sentía su cuerpo temblar bajo el ligero toque y choques eléctricos atacarlo cada vez que los largos dedos de Rick palpaban la piel bajo su camisa. 

Su temperatura subió precipitadamente y su agitación entrecortaba su respiración, sentía el tercio inferior de su cuerpo inquietarse, retorciéndose de placer y al mismo tiempo intentando en vano ocultar lo que le provocaba. De repente el agarre volvió a ser violento atrayendo su cuerpo cara a cara con el de su abuelo.

― Ahora dime ¿Quién es mejor? ― antes de siquiera poder reunir el aliento para responder escucharon una voz romper el ambiente de la sala

― ¡Hey muchachos! ¿Qué están viendo? ― Era Beth, siempre alegre de ver la hermosa relación que su padre mantenía con su hijo, afortunadamente Rick lo había devuelto a su lugar antes de que esta pudiera ver algo de lo que sucedía. Pero Morty aún tenía dificultades con esconder su insistente erección, encogiéndose en el sillón y concentrándose en su celular para intentar calmarse. Escuchó nuevamente el sonido de notificación.

― No te imaginas las cosas que pienso hacer con ese rostro que colocas cada vez que te toco…. ¿Qué pensaría tu amorcito al verte así por tu abuelo? ― Morty no aguantó más antes de salir corriendo nuevamente a su habitación.

_________________________________________________

Se sentía sucio, creyó que estaba por sobre sus deseos carnales, creyó que era lo suficiente maduro como para no caer en la tentación, como para no dejar a su hormonal cuerpo tomar el control y arruinar todo lo que tenía con su abuelo. Pero Rick lo estaba llevando al límite, sin una razón mejor que por sus estúpidos celos y posesividad. Morty estaba enfadado ¿Su abuelo acaso no lo entendía? Su amor era incondicional, o más que eso, amaba a Rick tal cual era, no necesitaba realizar esa clase de ojos para mantenerlo cerca. Se sentía como un perro, al cual le dan premios para mantener bien ajustada su correa, pero Morty había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que lo único que necesitaba de parte de Rick era que él siguiera deseando mantenerlo a su lado, jamás le pediría compromiso, jamás contacto físico o una relación amorosa porque sabía que no era parte de Rick y solo estaría forzandolo a aquello por el bien de mantenerlo a su lado.

― ¿Morty? ― escuchó llamar desde el otro lado de la habitación. Mientras navegaba en su computador desde el escritorio

― No entres, Rick. No quiero hablar contigo ― Sin hacer caso el mayor entró de todas maneras 

― ¿Ahora estás enfadado? ― Morty de verdad no quería provocar un escándalo, no mientras toda la familia se encontraba en la casa, pero Rick estaba afectando sus nervios.

― Sí, sí estoy enfadado. Me puedes explicar ¿Qué mierda fue todo eso? ¿Acaso te gusta jugar a causarme erecciones o es una de tus tácticas para mantenerme ocupado y no tener vida social?

― Ambas, Morty ― ciertamente Rick no se cortaba un pelo ― Me fastidia que le des tanta importancia ¿Qué si no quiero que hables con ese pelmazo?

― ¡Rick es mi amigo!

― Amigo con el que te besas y te coqueteas sexualmente, Morty

― ¡Si! ¿Y? ¡Eso a ti no te afecta!

― ¡Pues claro que me afecta! ¡Cuando andas todo hormonal y estúpido por el amor tiendes a cometer más errores! ¡No quiero andar arrastrando tu trasero en las misiones porque no eres capaz de concentrarte! ― Obviamente esa no era toda la razón de los avances de Rick pero no se lo diría al muchacho.

― ¿Y qué? ¿Es mejor que ande caliente por ti? ¿Cómo puede ser eso de ayuda? ― Morty no recibió respuesta, había atrapado a Rick en su propia trampa. ― Entiende Rick, no necesito que hagas esa clase de cosas para mantenerme a tu lado e ir a misiones, debes por lo menos confiar en mí en eso… después de todo lo que he hecho por ti ¿Crees que solo por tener un amigo dejaría todo lo nuestro?

― Bueno eras tú el que decía que quería hacer una vida por su parte.

― Si pero… ― sin poder terminar su frase Morty se vio arrinconado por el largo cuerpo de su abuelo contra el escritorio. 

― Escucha pequeño mocoso, eres mío, puedo hacer contigo lo que se me da la gana, si deseo cogerte o mamartela aquí y ahora lo hago ¿Entendiste? y Si deseo esa cara de lascivo enfrente de tu propia madre la provocó ¿Escuchaste?

― E-espera ¿Qué? ― Morty no pudo recomponerse para debatir los estamentos de su abuelo antes de que la videollamada sonará desde su computadora. Era Miami, y prefirió atender la llamada a seguir con el sinsentido de la conversación.

― MOOOOOORTYYYYY ― se escuchó gritar desde el otro lado del monitor. Un conjunto de gritos, llanto y lamentaciones provenían desde la dimensión de Miami, mientras se mostraba su rostro anegado en lágrimas. ― MOOOOORTY 

― ¡Miami! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Calmate! ― El corazón de Morty se detuvo, temió lo peor ante la histeria de su amigo Miami

― Me e-engaña, M- Morty…..Me está engañandoooo ― sollozó Miami

― ¿Qué? ― Morty tardó unos minutos en calmar a Miami para que éste le explicara bien que es lo que estaba sucediendo, pese a ello Miami seguía hipeando. Rick seguía en la habitación por alguna razón, sentado sobre su cama bebiendo desde su butaca.

― Me engaña, Morty. Rick, mi hermoso Rick me está colocando l-los cuernos ¡Y nada más ni nada menos que con otro Morty! ― Miami volvió a estallar en llanto, golpeando un poco la cámara del computador en el proceso.

― Cálmate Miami, eso no puede ser verdad...Rick te quiere demasiado 

― ¡¡Pero es un Rick!! ― refutó Miami. Claramente ese era un muy buen argumento.

― Pero dime Miami ¿Cómo sabes que te está engañando? ― Miami trató de recomponerse antes de contestar, limpiándose los mocos, baba y lágrimas de la cara.

― Hace unas noches, cuando decidimos abrir el bar, una pareja de Rick y su Morty vinieron a visitar a mi Rick, el Rick no tenía nada en particular pero aquel Morty es conocido como “Pretty Morty”

― ¿Pretty? 

― Sí, según los Rick es el más lindo de todos. Pero para mi no era la gran cosa, yo soy mucho más guapo que él ― Morty le dió la razón, no conocía a ningún Morty más guapo y estiloso que Miami. ― No sé si ese imbécil trabaja como puta pero vino vestida como una, con tacones altos, unos skinny jean de tiro alto, una remera corta , bucles y esos enormes ojos llenos de rimel ― Morty no quiso señalar que alguna de las características coincidían con el estilo de Miami, arruinaría su discurso y probablemente volvería a llorar descontrolado ― Durante la velada mi Rick no le dió mucha importancia, apenas y le habló...pero hoy…. ― Se notaba que Miami estaba siendo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas ― Tuve que tomar el celular de Rick para contestar una llamada y encontré unos mensajes…

Mierda. Morty sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno. 

― E-Ellos estaban hablando de cuando debían juntarse, luego concretaron que irían al centro comercial junto ¡al centro comercial, Morty! ― 

― ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? ― Morty sabia que algo de malo debía tener pero no comprendía exactamente qué

― ¡ESA MALDITA PUTA QUIERE A MI RICK COMO SU PUTO SUGAR DADDY, MORTY, ESO TIENE DE MALO! ― Morty pensó por un momento que Miami reventaría las bocinas de su laptop.

― Espera... ¿solo se juntaron al mall? ¿Eso solo decían los mensajes? ― cuestionó Morty

― ¡¿Qué más quieres?!

― ¿No mensajes cachondos? ¿No fotos comprometedoras? ¿No ubicación del hotel, motel, bar de puterio? 

― No, nada ― confirmó Miami

― Eso es muy poco, Miami. Si confrontas a tu Rick con solo eso te va a dar vuelta la tortilla en menos de dos segundos. Te va a decir que eres un paranoico que no confía en él por tus putas inseguridades adolescentes― Rick junto a la cama se sorprendió de lo preciso que sonaba todo eso a él mismo. ― Lo más inteligente que puedes hacer cuando quieres atrapar a un Rick con las manos en la masa es tener pruebas contundentes.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ― Miami comenzaba a entender el razonamiento de Morty, Rick sintió un temblor recorrer su espina, temía por el bastardo de Miami Rick cuando un Morty se ponía en tal parada.

― Fotos, conversaciones sexuales, maquillaje en la ropa, algo que él no pueda refutar de que te está poniendo los cuernos. Con solo una conversación acerca de cómo fueron al centro comercial no es nada, incluso te puede decir que fue por encargo del otro Rick ¿No quieres quedar en ridículo, verdad? 

― Pero mi Rick jamás había salido con otro Morty, no comprendo por qué Pretty Morty de entre todos ¿Y al centro comercial? ¿Será un código para motel? ― cuestionó Miami, aún preocupado por el tema.

― Aunque lo fuera ¿No crees que luego de todo lo que Rick por ti no se merece un poco más de tu confianza? Está bien que él sea un Rick pero ha demostrado con creces que es diferente, siempre ha velado por tus intereses y felicidad ― Morty tenía razón, él mismo no conocía otro Rick más amoroso que el de Miami al punto de poner una cadena de bar/streaptesse solo por hacer feliz a su Morty y emprender.

― Tienes razón…― un poco de culpa lleno a Miami. No debió dudar tan rápidamente de la fidelidad de su Rick.

― No digo que lo liberes de toda sospecha, no te había dicho que había salido con ese Morty y eso sí merece una explicación, por ahora será mejor que evalúes bien la situación y lo tengas vigilado ― sugirió Morty ― No dejes que te haga tonto ¿si? 

― ¡Pues claro que no! ¡No me hará tonto! ¡Si lo atrapo engañandome le cortare el pene y lo pondré a la puta venta! ― declaró Miami, Morty rió ante la idea.

― Ustedes dos sí que son peligrosos ― Luego de todo este tiempo en silencio Rick se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la pantalla ― Déjame decirte una cosa Miami, ese Rick está baboso por ti, no creo que sea imbécil para engañarte y dejar pruebas en su celular.

― No estás ayudando, Rick ― enunciaron ambos Morty al mismo tiempo.

― Lo que quiero decir es que un Rick utiliza la lógica, sabe que cosas como la infidelidad siempre salen a la luz, le importas lo suficiente como para no cometer esa clase de errores ― esas palabras provocaron una sonrisa en ambos Morty. Tal vez no pareciese mucho pero que su Rick fuera capaz de calmar a Miami y decir eso significaba demasiado.

― Gracias, Rick 

― No es nada, pequeña mierda.

― Para una persona que solo habla mierda sobre el amor, a veces si que sabes decir lo que se necesita ― comentó Morty.

― Cállate, mocoso ― En eso desde el ordenador se escucha una voz llamando a Miami, y Miami Rick aparece frente a la pantalla. 

― Cariño, llegué ― Rick cargaba con unas cuantas bolsos de tiendas de ropa.

― Hola, bebé ¿Qué traes ahí? ― La videollamada seguía conectada y Morty presentía que eso no sería bueno.

― Compré algunas cosas en el centro comercial, Te compré ropa, cariño ― carajos. ¿Acaso miami Rick venía de ver a Pretty Morty?

― ¿Enserio, bebé? ¡Muchas gracias! ― aunque feliz el tono de Miami se sentía forzado. Miami Rick lo notó de inmediato.

― ¿Sucede algo, sweetie? 

― ¿Con quién fuiste al centro comercial, cariño? 

― Te conviene no mentir en esto, amigo ― advirtió Rick desde el ordenador.

― ¡¡Rick!! ― amonestó Morty

― ¿Qué sucede aquí, Miami? 

― Sólo quiero saber con quién fuiste al centro comercial, bebé ― Miami estaba perdiendo la compostura y su aura ya resultaba amenazante. Miami Rick suspiró agotado, ya comprendiendo la situación por completo.

― Fui con pretty Morty ― admitió

― ¿Así? No sabía que ustedes fuesen amigos, es más creí que se habían visto por primera vez solo hace unos días. Debiste decirme, cariño ― Morty no sabía si ya era hora de cortar la videollamada, la curiosidad le impedía hacer lo moralmente correcto

― No podía decirte, Miami ― Esto no era bueno, Miami Rick lo estaba tratando sin sobrenombres cariñosos.

― ¿D-disculpa? ― Se avecinaba lo peor, la voz de Miami se quebró

― Era un sorpresa.

― ¿Qué? ― exclamaron los tres espectadores.

― Le pedí a Pretty Morty que me acompañara comprarte esto ― Desde las bolsas de compra, Miami Rick sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul cielo, un color bastante particular ― Cuando vino la otra noche me di cuenta que tú y él tienen bastantes gustos en común y creí que él sería el más adecuado para ayudarme a elegirlo…

― ¡Oh my fucking, God! ― vociferó Rick desde el laptop. Dentro de la cajita azul un hermoso anillo de diamantes esperaba, justo del tamaño del dedo anular de Miami.

― Oh, dios, oh, dios, oh dios ― exclamó Miami. Miami Rick se inclinó frente a él y sin esperar respuesta colocó el anillo en su dedo.

― Mortimer Smith ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Desde el otro lado del computador Miami y Rick se tiraban de los cabellos, no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando, era totalmente surrealista y si Miami no se desmayaba era porque temía que si cerraba lo ojos todo eso fuera un sueño.


	11. Capítulo 11: La Secretaria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo realmente divertido, pero trascendental, o eso espero. No pude contenerme con el musical hay mucha música que me inspira

La Ciudadela no se maneja por sí misma, por mucho que el presidente prefería estar todo el tiempo en sus “asuntos” debía de los aspectos más trascendentales de la Ciudadela, el sistema de salud y educación pendían de un hilo, y existía marcha blanca debido a todas las reformas que había empleado. Ahora los Morty´s tenían más libertad al no estar unidos a un Rick pero sí que les costaba más encontrar su lugar en la ciudadela como ciudadanos útiles a la sociedad. Demasiado trabajo burocrático y muy poco tiempo para desarrollar sus planes, por lo que se vió obligado a contratar ayuda. 

El Morty que había elegido para ser su secretaría no podía estar más fuera del común de los Morty´s, primero era transexual y se hacía llamar a sí mismo Maureen, segundo su primer Rick había abusado de él físicamente por su condición por lo que compartían su profundo odio por los Rick´s y tercero era sorprendentemente diligente. 

Esa tarde tenía una entrevista con el noticiero local a la que asistir y como siempre su laboriosa secretaria lo acompañaba en la limusina presidencial

― Necesito que vayas a la escuela de Morty´s luego de esto, que me traigas los costos de la construcción del nuevo edificio y prepares una cita con mi estilista antes de la cena que tengo esta noche con los restantes Rick´s de los distritos.

― Si Sr.presidente. ― Ese día Maureen vestía un suéter de cuello de tortuga negro, una falda escocesa ploma abierta a un costado, dejando mostrar sus estilizadas piernas, su cabello era el más largo que había conocido en un Morty, llegandole hasta la cintura, los labios rojos, y los ojos delineados. Evil se sorprendía lo mucho que se parecían en estilo él uno con el otro

― Necesito el porcentaje de Morty´s que aún viven en Mortytown para la entrevista ¿Lo tienes?.

― Por supuesto, Sr. presidente. ― Pero no compartían la misma elocuencia. Al llegar al edificio del noticiero un montón de prensa los esperaba en la entrada, sus guardias se encargaron de apartarlos lo suficiente para pasar antes de salir.

― Quiero que veas el progreso que C-991 lleva mientras me encargo de esta tediosa entrevista. 

― Encantada, Sr.Presidente.

_________________________________________________

― ¿Quién es ella? No sabía que aceptaban otras personas además de Rick´s y Morty´s aquí ¿Es acaso una nueva propuesta del presidente? ― comentó Morty mirando al televisor del bar, en este se veía como el presidente y su secretaria se abrían paso entre la prensa.

― Ella es un Morty, Morty. Es la secretaria del presidente Maureen me parece que se llama. ― Le aclaro Miami. Los amigos se encontraban cociendo flores de genero para la boda de Miami

― ¡¡No jodas!! Es totalmente diferente a nosotros ¡Incluso de Mary! 

― Yo también me sorprendí por su aspecto. Infinitas dimensiones, infinitas posibilidades ¿Eh? ― En la ciudadela todo marchaba normal, luego de un mes ya no habían habido más asesinatos y la comunidad dejó de pensar en el tema, pero Morty temía que esta insospechada tranquilidad fuera la calma que corresponde antes de la tormenta.

Miami lo había atosigado todo el mes con los preparativos de la boda, en la ciudadela no existía nada parecido a un registro civil donde pudieran casarse y mucho menos en la tierra, así que legalmente lo más parecido era el certificado de adopción por lo que eso sería lo que firmaran Rick y Miami durante su matrimonio frente al juez Morty. Todo se celebraría en el bar, siendo un hecho tan “Especial” para incluso la sociedad de la ciudadela sería mejor mantener en el mayor bajo perfil posible. En ese momento se encontraban en las decoraciones, ya habían hecho las invitaciones, comprado los trajes de novios e incluso los de damas de honor (desgraciadamente Mary y él tendrían que vestir el mismo traje horrible de color fucsia) la comida y toda las demás aparatosas innecesarias cosas para la boda. Esa noche celebrarían la fiesta de solteros, que la pareja decidió realizar juntos.

― Te vas a morir, Morty. Las cosas que compré para la fiesta de solteros, será ¡In-cre -i -ble! ― comentó Miami. Desde que le habían propuesto matrimonio que era un manojo de alegría, con un aura que cegaba y molestaba a ratos, el anillo prácticamente no se lo quitaba ni para dormir.

― Estoy muy feliz por ti, Miami. ― Sus palabras eran sinceras más no podía evitar sentir temor al casarse con un Rick. Recordaba como su Rick había entrado en estado de pánico luego de presenciar la proposición, golpeando su puerta, gritando por todo lo alto, estaba realmente afectado.

― Los Rick´s se han demorado demasiado ¿Tanto les costará comprar los bocadillos y el alcohol para esta noche? 

― Tal vez su traficante se tardó un poco ― Era obvio que mientras los Morty´s jugaban esa noche los Rick´s estarían colocandose por sobre las nubes.

― Si, tienes razón debes ser eso. ¡Gracias por ayudarme con todo, Morty! Mary ya está bastante cansada al hablarle de la boda prácticamente todos los días... 

― No es nada, Miami. Estoy realmente contento por ti… esto… n-no es algo que se vea todos los días ― comentó intentando ocultar su inquietud lo mayor posible, no quería preocupar a Miami.

― ¡Prometo que haré todo esto por ti el día en que tú y tú Rick se casen!

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Qué tonterías dices, Miami! ― exclamó Morty. A Miami le estaba afectando el razonamiento todo lo de la boda ― Mi Rick y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación.

― A mi no me engañas, Morty ― advirtió Miami ― Tú estas tan loquito por tu Rick como él por ti.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ― Morty estaba realmente extrañado, jamás se había mostrado señales frente a Miami que entre él y su Rick hubiese algo, frente a los demás se comportaban con completa naturalidad.

― Bueno, uno lo puede saber con sólo mirarlos. C-137 es conocido por ser un Rick bastante… Rick, siempre había escuchado horrible rumores de los anarquista que era y lo mucho que le fascinaba meterse en problemas, su especial mal carácter y su violencia, es bien conocido aquí en la ciudadela por ser experto en el tráfico de variadas tecnologías y así podría seguir todo el día… pero quién diría lo dulce que es a tu lado, cuidándote todo el tiempo, llevándote de dimensión en dimensión para encontrar lo que deseabas ¿No es eso tierno? 

― Sí, a mí mismo me sorprende como no me doy cuenta de esas cosas hasta que alguien me lo dice. ― Uno de sus mayores defectos era como siempre menospreciaba lo mucho que hacía Rick por él. Su baja autoestima le hacía paranoico, Rick jamás hacía algo que no le trajera beneficios, pero la felicidad de Morty era suficiente beneficio para él.

― Deberían ya llevar su relación al siguiente nivel, no tengas miedo de arruinarlo, Morty. ― Miami pensaba que Morty no se le declaraba a Rick por miedo a ser rechazado pero no comprendía lo equivocado que estaba.

― No es eso, Miami. Estoy seguro de que Rick sabe de mis sentimientos, pero yo realmente no necesito “llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel” para ser feliz a su lado, no quiero obligarlo a tener una relación seria que no desea…

― Comprendo ― Si bien a diferencia de su Rick, C-137 no parecía un tío dispuesto a una relación seria.

― Además ahora estoy con Andrew.

― ¡Oh ese trozo de pastel! ¡Mira que guapo novio te cargas, Morty! Dan ganas de…

― ¿Ganas de qué, cariño? ― preguntó Miami Rick entrando al bar.

― ¡Nada mi amor!

― ¿Cómo les fue con las compras? ― preguntó Morty a su Rick.

― Excelente, tenemos de todo para soportar sus estupideces esta noche.

__________________________________________________________ 

En la fiesta de solteros no habían muchos, estaban Miami Rick y Morty, Mary y un guardia Rick que conoció mientras buscaba gente que cuidara el bar, Pretty Morty y Su Rick, Cat Rick y Morty y finalmente los dos C-137. El alcohol y la droga abundaba, pero aún las cosas se mantenían con tranquilidad, por ahora- 

― Deje la milicia en cuanto hubo el cambio de poder, algo no me daba buena espina de ese Morty ―comentó el guardia Rick sentado junto a Mary y los otros Rick en el sillón circular. 

― Espero que ese no sea un discurso anti -Morty´s porque arruinaras la vibra aquí ― le advirtió Mary sentada a su lado tomándose un whiskey.

― Pues claro que no, cariño ― Le aseguró rodeando sus hombro con su brazo y atrayéndola a su cuerpo ― La actitud de ese tipo es...perturbadora. ― Quienes escuchaban asintieron. Recordando el día en que apresaron a Alpha Rick

― Puedo coincidir con eso― La fiesta estaba recién comenzando y mientras los Rick´s bebían los Morty´s aparte de Mary buscaban entre los disfraces de Miami algo que ponerse.

― Esto es estúpido, el que tener que estar con estas orejas de gato toda la puta noche ― Se quejó Rick. Morty que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Rick con orejas de gato cuando fueron a la dimensión de Cat Morty, ahora podía apreciarlo en todo esplendor, sacó varias fotos sin que el mayor lo notara

― ¡No seas amargado! ¡Es un precio mínimo para todo el alcohol y droga gratis! ― le regañó Miami, quien había elegido un sexy traje de novia.

― Además, definitivamente nosotros nos llevamos la peor parte ― Morty llevaba un sexy traje de policía de la ciudadela con falda, macana y su placa.

― ¿Me veo bien? ― preguntó Cat Morty a su Rick, vistiendo un traje de colegiala japonesa.

― Todo un dulce para los ojos, Morty ― Le respondió su Rick ― Yo me siento de vuelta a la pubertad con estas cosas.

― No me imagino como tuvo que haber sido crecer con esas mierdas ¡Que vergonzoso! ― se burló guardia Rick o también conocido como f - 230 , él mismo no las vestía nada mal con el uniforme de guardia de la ciudadela ― Cariño ¿Por qué no te pones un traje también? 

― No hay nada que me guste ― respondió Mary. Lucía algo enfadada, hace unos días había terminado con un Rick con el que estaba saliendo y había decidido cortarse el cabello hasta los hombros, si invitó a f- 230 a la fiesta de solteros fue únicamente para no venir sola a la fiesta. Pero ciertamente el militar se tomaba demasiadas confianzas con ella.

― Aquí hay algo que te puede gustar, Mary ¡Me trae tantos recuerdos! ― Miami le presentó a todos un hermoso traje de maid. Un “Wow” generalizado se escuchó en la habitación ― ¿Recuerdas cuando trabajamos juntas en ese café en la tierra? ¡Éramos la sensación!

Mary y Miami se conocían hace bastante, ya había pasado bastante desde que la familia de Mary le dio la espalda y Miami había sido su piedra angular, a Morty no le sorprendía que no se sintiera completamente contenta por el paso que estaba tomando su amigo, temía por su bienestar y anhelaba la cercanía que estaban perdiendo.

― Está bien, me lo colocaré, pero solo porque es tu fiesta ― Mary se levantó y procedió a cambiarse.

― Morty te ves bastante bien con eso ― Le comentó Rick en cuanto se sentó a su lado ― Espero ser un chico malo esta noche, mi meta es terminar esposado ― le coqueteó, Morty se enrojeció como un tomate.

― Esposado a un poste, es así como terminarás ― le contestó Morty ― porque ni pienses que me haré cargo de tu trasero si te alcoholizas hasta cagarte en los pantalones ― los Rick´s aledaños estallaron en carcajadas, esta vez Rick se enrojeció de vergüenza.

― Maldita sea, C-137. Que Morty más descarado tienes, esa lengua afilada es mortal ― Comentó Cat Rick limpiándose una lágrima.

― No esperaba menos del Morty de “The rogue” lo has entrenado bien, C-137 ― agregó Miami Rick ― Le queda perfecto el traje de policía. 

― ¿Por qué no te sientas en las piernas del abuelo, Morty? ― Le invitó f- 230 ― A mi no me molestaría que me castigaras con tu macana.

― No me amenaces f-230, porque no será nada lindo dejarte sin dientes ― amenazó Morty ― Nuevamente los Rick´s estallaron en risas, Morty se sorprendía de lo mucho que se excitaban los Ricks con un Morty que les siguiera el juego.

― Ya dejen de molestar, viejas bolsas de mierda, ¡vamos a comenzar con el karaoke! ― interrumpió Miami golpeando con su ramo de flores falsas la nuca de su Rick.

― ¿Karaoke? ― Exclamaron todos.

Obviamente los Rick´s no se prestarian para hacer el ridículo si que solo quedaba entre la timidez de los Morty quien sacara las pelotas por el grupo y se pusiera cantar. Miami era el puto celebrado así que no lo obligaría, Cat Morty estaba a punto de desmayarse solo ante la idea, Mary se negaba rotundamente y solo quedaba Morty.

― Está bien, desgraciados. Yo lo haré ― interrumpió F-230 a los Morty ― pero solo si Mary canta conmigo. ― La morena se enrojeció como un tomate y no tuvo el valor de negarse cuando todos prácticamente la empujaron hacia la tarima. 

― ¿Qué sabes cantar, vieja mierda? ― le preguntó Mary a f-230 mientras se acercaba al computador a su lado. F-230 no la estaba escuchando solo colocó dos taburetes sobre el escenario uno al lado al otro para que se sentaran.

― Miami, coloca “Tu recuerdo” de Ricky Martin.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Exclamó Mary. Miami solo rió antes de asentir y proceder a colocar la canción 

― Eso será in -cre-i-ble.

La balada comenzó a sonar, lenta e incitadora, F-230 invitó a Mary a sentarse antes de comenzar a cantar:

―  _ Tu recuerdo sigue aquí, como un aguacero, Rompe fuerte sobre mí, pero a fuego lento . Quema y moja por igual, y ya no sé lo que pensar… Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal... ―  _ La voz de F-230 sonaba genial en ese tono sensual y prontamente los tenía a todos embelesados con su performance. Mary se notaba nerviosa pero si había algo que la distinguía de otros Morty´s es que cuando intentaban joder con ella, ella devolvía la mordida con el doble de fuerza. ―  _ Un beso gris, un beso blanco. Todo depende del lugar. Que yo me fui, eso está claro .Pero tu recuerdo no se va. Siento tus labios en las noches de verano. Ahí están, cuidándome en mi soledad. Pero a veces me quieren matar _

―  _ A veces gris, a veces blanco.Todo depende del lugar - _ Cantó Mary a la perfección, mirando a F-230 directamente a los ojos, ambos tenían una química perfecta - _ Que tú te fuiste, eso es pasado. Sé que te tengo que olvidar. Pero yo le puse una velita a to's mis santos. Ahí está, pa' que pienses mucho en mí. No debe de servir…  _

Cuando ambos llegaron nuevamente al coro ya todos los acompañaban pero sus corazones se helaron con la parte en conjunto de ambos cantantes.

_ ― Piensa en mí... _

_ ― ¡Es antídoto y veneno al corazón! _

_ ― Te hace bien  _

_ ― ¡Que quema y moja, que viene y va! _

_ ― ¿Tú dónde estás?  _

_ ― Atrapado entre los versos y el adiós …. _

Morty estaba sorprendido, de la nada comprendió porque Mary finalmente había encontrado a alguien perfecto para ella. F-230 era risueño y coqueto, no le importaba comportarse como el tonto y hacer el ridículo para sacar a Mary de su estoica personalidad y ciertamente sonaban absolutamente genial juntos. Los envidiaba un poco, aparte de Miami Rick jamás había visto a un Rick hacer tales actos de amor en público. 

―  _ Quema y moja por igual, ¡sé que te tengo que olvidar…! Tu recuerdo me hace bien y me hace mal ― _ cantaron al unísono para terminar la canción.

El público victoreo por todo lo alto a la pareja, F-230 tomo por la cintura a Mary y le besó la mejilla, Mary no pudo responder con indiferencia, riendo y respondiendo con un beso en los labios, los aplausos y gritos aumentaron su volumen.

― ¡Bien, hecho, Mary! ― aulló Miami. Emocionado por su amiga ― ¡¡Vamos!! ¿Quién sigue?

― Deberíamos todos cantar en pareja, eso me pareció muy divertido ― comentó Cat Morty.

― Los comprometidos deberían cantar algo que demuestre lo jodido que será su matrimonio, por supuesto ― agregó C-137 

― En ese caso, sé exactamente qué podemos cantar ― Miami Rick se inclinó al oído de su pareja y le susurró algo que lo excitó de sobremanera, tropezandose en tanto corría a la computadora a colocar la canción. 

La melodía lenta de una guitarra comenzó a sonar y Miami no espero a que Rick se subiera al escenario para comenzar a cantar apuntándole con un dedo ―  _ Fuiste tú... Tenerte fue una foto tuya puesta en mi cartera, un beso y verte hacer pequeño por la carretera ―  _ Rick se acercó a Miami con un sonrisa, Miami se alejó actuando indignado ―  _ Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía, Lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería, Verte llegar fue luz, verte partir un blues… _

Miami Rick comenzó a cantar con fuerza, su voz era mucho más rasposa que la de F-230 pero aún así sonaba altamente seductora _ ― Fuiste tú...De más está decir que sobra decir tantas cosas.O aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas. Jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje  _ ― con eso Miami se rió haciendo muecas de “Really nigga?” ―  _ Las nubes grises también forman parte del paisaje…. Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí. ¡Fuiste tú! _

_ ― Que facil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez. Cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque ¡Que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece! ―  _ Cantaron al unísono con sorpresiva coordinación, haciendo las mímicas de pareja enfadada ―  _ Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia. Aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas.Y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte ― _ Miami llegaba con facilidad a los tonos más altos, acercándose a Rick con ojos ensoñadores. Rick lo miraba divertido pero lleno de amor. 

― _ Nada más que decir _

_ ― Sólo queda insistir _

_ ― Dilo _

_ ― Fuiste tú _

La pareja cantaba extasiada, encerrada en su pequeño mundo, como uno solo, Morty cada vez se sorprendía más ¿Cuáles eran los límites de la conexión entre su abuelo y él? Pudiendo conectarse por cosas tan insulsas como una canción, algo que la gente que conoce a Rick jamás se esperaría pero solo un Morty puede presenciar. Se alegraba por Miami, se alegraba por su relación tan íntima y se llenó de una esperanza que hacía tiempo no sentía. Miró a Rick, a veces lo atacaban con tanta fuerza los deseos de tener una relación así con él, tan mundana pero llena de bellas mentiras de amor.

_ ― Estoy en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras, queriendo despertar pensando como no quisiera...Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí .Fuiste tú ― _ esa frase sí que le llegaba al corazón y a Miami se le notaba en los ojos, mientras caía cada vez más en la emoción y cantaba con mayor énfasis con su pareja.

― _ Nada más que decir, Si quieres insistir...Fuiste tú ― _ Terminaron con una perfecta entonación el público estalló en aplausos. 

― Wow, Miami, cantan perfecto ustedes dos ― los felicito Cat Morty cuando bajaron del escenario.

― Esa es nuestra canción.

― ¿Así? ¿Y por qué? ― preguntó F-230

― Morty me la dedicó hace unos años, cuando aún vivíamos con la familia ¿Saben lo difícil que es sobrevivir a las miles de cartas de amor llenas de canciones mamonas de un adolescente de 14 años? un infierno ― compartió Miami Rick. Los ricks rieron de su desgracia

― Aún así te las sabes ― Miami estaba un poco ofendido

― Por supuesto, mi amor ― le confesó con un beso 

― Vamos, C-137, les toca ustedes ― declaró Miami sentándose a su lado recomponiendo el aliento. Morty entró en pánico, no había manera que cantara con Rick, sería abrirse el corazón enfrente de todos ellos y no podía hacerlo.

― Rick no tiene que cantar si no quiere…― comentó intentando que el científico se negara rotundamente pero desgraciadamente el mayor se mostró sosegado tomando de su butaca sin perturbarse.

― Rick ¿Vas a cantar? ― intervino en su tranquilidad Miami, Morty comenzaba a desmoronarse de los nervios al esperar su respuesta.

― No creo que el pequeño a mi lado quiera cantar conmigo ― fue todo lo que declaró

― Ustedes dos no pueden ser más pasivos agresivos. Salgan a cantar ¿Quieren? ― les ordenó Miami. Morty se levantó con dificultad de su asiento y Rick lo siguió sin decir una palabra, eso aumentaba sus nervios.

― ¿Qué vamos a cantar? ― Rick seguía sin darle respuesta y eso le llevo a un punto en que sus nervios se convirtieron en ira ― Ok, allá ve tú, voy a elegir yo la puta canción. 

Nuevamente una balada lenta, Morty no se molestó en decirle a Rick la canción y comenzó a cantar, esta sería una declaración que hacía mucho tiempo quería sacar de su pecho y no dejaría que el viejo escapara, lo miró a los ojos y comenzó ―  _ No, no es necesario que lo entienda, por que nunca le ha servido, La razón al corazón….El corazón no piensa ―  _ Morty no era un az cantando pero al igual que sus congéneres era bastante bueno ― _ No mi vida, ¿para qué te esfuerzas?, No me tienes que explicar... _ **_Siempre amaré tu libertad...Por mucho que eso duela_ ** _ y si. Entiendo que quieres hablar, que a veces necesitas saber de mi...Pero no se si quiera saber de ti, vivir así, seguir así...Pensando en ti… _

Rick lo miraba estupefacto, a medio tomar de su butaca, no despegaba su mirada de la suya y eso a Morty le dio el valor de tomar su mano ―  _ Suelta mi mano ya, por favor. Entiende que me tengo que ir. Si ya no sientes más este amor….No tengo nada más que decir….No digas nada ya por favor. Te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi. Cada palabra aumenta el dolor….Y una lágrima quiere salir… _

Morty luchaba por no soltar esa lágrima de la que hablaba su canción, si bien comenzó con la idea de herir a Rick se estaba hiriendo a sí mismo en el proceso, se acercó a su cuerpo, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego al ser tan abierto con sus sentimientos, eso… era como una bomba nuclear para un Rick y un paso en falso podría estallar la peor de sus furias ―  _ Y por favor no me detengas...Siempre encuentro la manera de seguir. Y de vivir aunque ahora no la tenga, y no mi vida, no vale la pena...Para que quieres llamar …. _ **_Si el que era yo, ya no va a estar_ ** _ ¡Esta es la última cena! _

Morty cantó los últimos dos coros con la fuerza de su corazón, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, ya no más esperando que Rick lo comprendiera sino más bien comprenderse a sí mismo. Cuando terminó un silencio llenó la sala, y los colores se le subieron hasta las orejas. Pero pronto Miami rompió el silencio y estalló en aplausos y vitoreos.

― Dios, que profundo ― confesó Miami limpiándose una lágrima 

― Ok, si esa es tú canción para mí, yo también tengo algo que decirte. ― Rick interrumpió sus pensamientos, soltando sus manos y acercándose a la computadora.


	12. miente, miente con todos los dientes

― Amigo, sabes que no puedes hacerle nada a un Rick sin esperar que éste busque devolverte la mano ― Miami intentaba consolarlo desde su asiento, Morty no quería ver lo que sucedería a continuación ocultando su vista de todos mientras Rick buscaba en el computador la canción que le dedicaría.

― Lo sé, pero esto va a ser terrible. Disculpa, Miami ― No quería arruinar la noche a su amigo con sus dramas pero Rick lo había orillado a ello. 

― No te preocupes. No creo que sea tan malo… ― a penas terminó la frase cuando las notas de una guitarra comenzaron a sonar desde los estéreos, Rick se sentó en un butaca y acercó el micrófono hacía él desde el escenario.

―  _ Take away my eyes, Take away my ears, Take it all away from me, Take away my arms, Take away my knees….You can blame it all on me _ ― la voz de Rick rasposa y grave contra el microfono, hizo temblar a su corazón ―  _ Take away my heart, Take away my soul, Take it all away from me, Take away my dreams, Take away my goals….You can blame it all on me ―  _ La canción era un ruego, Rick comenzaba directamente a pedirle a Morty que se llevara todo de él, lo que a él nunca le ha importado ―  _ I'm a mess and I will always be, do you want to stick around and see me drown? Fuck, I'm about to lose it all… I'm a drunk and I will always be, beggin baby take my hand before I fall back down….Fuck, I'm about to lose it all Oh baby, won't you come back for me?  _ ― Morty no podía creer que existiera una canción que con tan pocas palabras describiera a Rick a la perfección, ahora era todo su cuerpo el que temblaba, Rick no paraba de mirarlo mientras cantaba y eso lo llenaba de miedo… 

― ¡Morty estas llorando! ¡Y tiemblas como una hoja! ― Le susurró alterado su amigo a su lado. Rick seguía cantando todo lo que deseaba que Morty le quitara, él mismo era un desastre no importaba todo lo que extirpára de su persona si era él. O eso creía Morty que le estaba declarando.

― _ Take away my love, Take away my hate, Take it all away from me….Take away my fears, take away my fate….You can blame it all on me  _ ― Rick cantaba con una tranquilidad inquietante, Morty casi no podía respirar ―  _ I'm a mess and I will always be, Do you want to stick around and see me drown? Fuck, I'm about to lose it all I'm a drunk and I will always be Beggin baby take my hand before I fall back down Fuck, I'm about to lose it all ….Oh baby, won't you come back for me? _

Con pocas palabras Rick había destruido el corazón de Morty y es que el viejo no asimilaba como cada uno de sus pequeños actos eran un tornado dentro de su corazón una explosión del tamaño del big bang cada vez que Rick mostraba ante él un vistazo de sus sentimientos.

Miami lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó rápidamente de la habitación hacía los baños.

― Tienes que calmarte, Morty. No puedes tener un ataque de pánico en estos momentos ― Morty hizo lo imposible por calmarse, mojando su cara con agua fría y controlando su respiración, luego de unos minutos estaba más compuesto. Pero cuando salió del baño Rick lo esperaba en la puerta. ― Será mejor que los deje solos.

No había nada que decirse el uno al otro, por lo que Morty solo se lanzó contra su pecho a llorar por unos minutos. 

― Pequeño mocoso. No tienes idea de mierda ¿Verdad? ― Morty no comprendía a Rick y la forma en que podía mantener la correa de su cuello bajo su control solo con estos pequeños actos ― ¿Crees que robo todo de ti? ¿Tu tiempo, tus amigos, tu juventud? No comprendes todo lo que has destruido en mi…

Rick no dijo más antes de alejarlo de su pecho y retirarse a la sala con el resto de la gente. Morty volvió a entrar al baño a limpiar sus lágrimas.

_____________________________________________________________

Esa noche en la ciudadela daba la ilusión de tranquilidad, desde la muerte de su compañero que había sido a patrullar solo, se encontraba en el sector B frente al minimarket de 24 hrs con una caja de rosquillas y un café en su mano cuando una larga limusina negra se paró frente a él. Su corazón se congeló y su respiración se detuvo, pero cuando la ventana bajó y reveló a la secretaria del presidente del otro lado pudo volver a respirar.

― C-991 Se te ordena ir al “Bar Miami” a realizar tu patrullaje, tu objetivo se encuentra ahí, deberás acercarte hoy tienes que cumplir con tu misión ― Fue lo único que dijo antes de subir la ventana y desaparecer en el tráfico.

No había espacio para debate, se subió a la patrulla y se dirigió al “Bar Miami”. Conocía a C-137 solo por los rumores, de cómo el desgraciado de su Rick mandó a la Ciudadela al carajo al redireccionarla hacia una prisión federal matando a miles de Rick´s y Morty´s en el proceso. Pero de su Morty… había otra clase de rumores, sobre su pureza y atractivo, de como el maldito era demasiado afortunado. C― 991 veía la foto del niño, no era diferente de los otros, la misma cara de inocencia, la misma mirada de sorpresa.

Al llegar a la entrada del bar encontró un cartel que decía “Cerrado por fiesta privada” aún así se armó de valor para golpear y esperar respuesta. Dentro se escuchaban música y voces conversando por lo que no pasó mucho antes de que alguien se acercara a abrirle. El famoso Miami Morty fue quien le dio la bienvenida, sorprendido por la presencia de la policía en su bar.

― ¡Oficial! Disculpe, ¿Acaso el volumen está muy alto? ― A la entrada se acercó su objetivo Morty C-137

― Miami ¿Sucede algo? ― Miami rápidamente se volteó y le susurró algo C-137 salió corriendo hacía dentro.

― Estamos en una fiesta privada, bajaremos el volumen ― le dijo con una sonrisa que busco ser lo suficientemente encantadora.

― No es el volumen el problema, caballero ― Miami arqueó una ceja ante tal término ― Han habido quejas sobre tráfico de drogas y armas por estos sectores y los policías estamos obligados a revisar esta clase de “fiestas privadas” ― Era mentira pero lo suficientemente creíble como para que Miami le diera espacio para entrar al recinto.

C― 991 no se esperaba que tantos Rick´s se encontraran en el interior. Luces de neón, música y alcohol, al fondo del lugar pegado junto a la pared vio colgado el letrero de “Feliz fiesta de solteros” .

― ¿C-991? ¿Qué haces acá? ― Le preguntó f-230 al recién llegado ― ¡Hermano! Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver ¿Qué mierda te pasó en el labio? ― F-230 y C-991 habían sido compañeros en la academia, no amigos cercanos pero si tenían cierto entendimiento el uno con el otro.

― Fui herido por un Morty en Mortytown, ya sabes, gajes del oficio ― F-230 no discutió ante tal anécdota. 

― Lo siento, amigo. Fea herida que te dejaron en el rostro.

― No te preocupes. En todo caso…― Ahora habló dirigiéndose a Miami ― Felicitaciones por su boda ― Miami quedó estupefacto cuando notó el cartel en el fondo.

― ¡Te dije que sacaran todo con respecto a la fiesta de solteros! ― Regañó a C-137 Morty se deshizo en disculpas.

― No te preocupes, yo solo vengo a revisar si no hay tráfico de drogas, mis más sinceras felicitaciones por la consagración de su amor ― los presentes lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza ahí mismo.

― Emm...gracias. Eres el primer Rick que me felicita con tanta sinceridad ― Agradeció Miami, anonadado por la personalidad de este Rick.

― No es nada, perdona por interrumpir su fiesta. Estaré por el barrio esta noche así que acudan a mí si sucede algo. Espero que todos vuelvan a sus casas a salvo, Buenas noches ― Fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse nuevamente a su patrulla.

― Wow, ese Rick si que es diferente ― comentó Cat Morty cuando el extraño salió por la puerta.

― Soy solo yo o ese Rick tenía un aura así como de ¿Príncipe? ¿Así serían los Rick´s si tuvieran algo de decencia? ― Los Morty´s presentes estallaron en risas.

Tenían razón al pensar que C-991 era un caballero, pero desgraciadamente no sabían las atrocidades que había llegado a hacer al negar su humanidad y sus principios y cumplir las órdenes de ciertos presidentes malvados. Esperaría hasta que C-137 saliera del bar, y ahí atacaría.

________________________________________________________________

― Ok, chicos pienso que luego del karaoke es mejor que sigamos al plato principal ¡Verdad o reto! ― Las respuestas de los invitados no fueron las mejores.

― ¿Verdad o reto? ¿Y cómo vamos a saber si… ― Mary no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando Miami la interrumpió

― Cariño, tranquila, tengo todo dispuesto para esto… ¡TA-DA! ― anunció sacando un pequeño aparato esférico desde su espalda, parecía un pequeño yoyo con botones y luces incomprensibles.

― Espera ¿Para esto me pediste que construyera esa cosa? ― interrogó Miami Rick sorprendido de ver a su último experimento en manos de su amante.

― Pues claro, mi amor. ¿De verdad creíste que era para que no pudieras mentirme durante el matrimonio? ― Rick encontraba esto insólito, Miami lo había engañado ― Cariño, no espero que seas don sincero cuando estemos casados, incluso yo tengo cosas que debo mantener ocultas de ti.

― ¿Nos puedes explicar qué es eso, Miami? ― preguntó Morty

― Es un inhibidor de mentiras, nadie en un radio de 30 metros puede mentir cuando esta cosa está encendida. Se lo pedí a Rick hace unos días con la excusa de que era para poner a prueba su fidelidad pero sabía que sería perfecto para este juego ― A veces un Morty sí que podía tomar el control en ciertas situaciones ― así los Rick´s presentes no podrían mentirnos cuando les toque decir la verdad.

― ¡Genial! ― exclamaron todos los Morty´s.

― ok, ustedes saben las reglas. Giramos la botella y a quien le toque debe elegir entre decir una verdad o realizar un reto ¿A prueba de tontos, verdad? ― Todos asintieron y Miami colocó la botella en la mesa de café en medio de todos. Fue el primero en girar la botella y esta rodó unos instantes antes de apuntar a Mary.

― Tenía que ser yo nuevamente la cabeza de chivo ― se quejó la morena ― Verdad.

― Creo que F-230 tendría que hacer la pregunta. ― sugirió Miami

― Ok, felizmente aprovecharé la oportunidad ― F-230 pensó un momento antes de preguntar ― ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mi? 

― Qué pregunta más egocéntrica ― confesó Mary ― Siempre me has parecido un engreído f-230, de los más grandes. Eres un neardental entre los Rick´s porque prefieres actuar como un coqueto antes de demostrar tu inteligencia… lamentablemente… es eso exactamente lo que me gusta de ti. Que un Rick no necesite ser un imbécil para probar que es inteligente y prefiera demostrar lo dulce y divertido que puede ser con actos románticos como cantar una canción o mandar mensajes como una adolescente, sacarse selfies, dedicar poemas todas las mañanas. ― Mary comenzaba a sonrojarse ― Dios, paren esta mierda ¡de verdad que no se puede ocultar nada con eso encendido! 

f-230 rió antes de acercarse a Mary y besar su mejilla ― Linda, tu también me gustas muchísimo ― Mary prefirió morder su lengua antes de compartir más información vergonzosa y se inclinó para girar otr avez la botella. Esta vez apuntó sobre el Rick de Cat Morty. El viejo no dudo dos segundos antes de elegir verdad.

― Vamos Cat Morty. Es tu momento de sacarle una buena información a tu Rick ― le incitó Miami con una sonrisa, él se encontraba sentado en el regazo de su amante. 

― ¿Por qué no quieres tener sexo conmigo? ¿Tienes a alguien más? ― eso habían sido dos preguntas, pero una vez dichas Rick no iba a poder no responderlas.

― Morty… no creo que esto sea algo de lo que conversar ahora…― Cat Rick se esforzaba por mantener a raya el poder de la máquina que lo obligaba a escupir la verdadera respuesta.

― ¡Vamos, habla! ― le ordenó Cat Morty ― ¿Es qué acaso soy un chiste para ti? 

― ¡No es eso! ¡Morty, eres un niño! Eres muy joven como para además de tener una relación romántica tengas que considerar el sexo en ella ― Cat Morty no parecía darle un crédito a las palabras de su Rick ― Además… no es que no quiera pero aún estoy intentando crear alguna droga que haga que no se te caigan las orejas si tenemos sexo.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué harías eso?! ¡Quiero ser un adulto, Rick! ― las orejas de Cat Morty se encontraban engrifadas.

― ¡Si lo quieres hacer solo por ser un adulto aún no es el momento! ¡Tiene que ser especial! Y si la familia nota que perdiste tus orejas ¡Me matará! ¡Aún cuando no sepa que fui yo! ― Rick dió por terminada su respuesta y giró nuevamente la botella en tanto Cat Morty se tiró contra su pecho y se sentó sobre su regazo. Un adorable rubor tiñó el rostro de Cat Rick. La botella giró hasta que apuntó a Rick C-137 Morty sudó frío 

― Verdad ― admitió como si no fuera nada.

― Morty puedes optar por no preguntar nada si no quieres ― Miami no era el único que podía sentir la densa atmósfera entre ellos dos y sabía que las interacciones entre ellos podrían llevar a horribles situaciones. Pese a ello Morty no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de recibir una respuesta sincera y sin filtro de Rick.

― ¿Por qué odias tanto a Andrew? ― preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, Rick no pareció sorprendido por la pregunta pero si altamente molesto ― Digo, es un buen chico, me trata bien, no se interpone entre nuestras aventuras, incluso desde que supo de la boda de Miami me ha animado a venir y salir más ¿Cuál es tu verdadero problema con él?

― ¿Quién es Andrew? ― preguntó F-230 a Mary, pero todos escucharon su pregunta. 

― Es el novio de Morty ― un “¡¿Qué?!” generalizado de parte de los Rick´s se escuchó, ni siquiera Miami Rick sabía de este personaje

― ¿Cómo es que Morty C-137 puede tener un novio? ¿Es que acaso son parte de esos modernos que les da por la poligamia? ― F-230 lucía bastante alarmado por la noticia.

― No es eso. C-137 Morty y Rick no tienen esa clase de relación, F-230 ― le aclaró Mary

― ¡¿Qué?! Creí que eran novios, como yo y Miami ¿Miami por qué no me dijiste? ― cuestionó Rick al moreno ― Con todas las veces que me dijiste que guardaramos todas las cosas para la boda de esos dos

― Mi amor, no es mi lugar el contarte la vida privada de mi amigo ¡Era solo una broma! ― trató de disculparse Miami.

― Rick ― Morty intentó volver a direccionar la atención hacía su Rick ― Necesito que me respondas, no me gusta que no te lleves bien con alguien que me importa.

― ¿Por qué tan interesado? A mi me vale mucha gente Morty, que no me guste tu noviecito no hace una diferencia en nuestra relación ― Morty sabía que sería difícil sacar la respuesta de su Rick, pero no espero que fuera tan evasivo.

― Sabes que sí, sabes que si afecta. No me hagas explicarte, porque no fue lo que pregunté 

― Solo no me gusta ― declaró Rick cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho, amurrado ― Es un puto niñito de papá, con la máscara de “Don perfecto”, con el aura de “Social justice warrior” que lucha por la igualdad de género y la lucha de clases, vegano y que le gusta hacerse el lindo con todos sin importar su lugar en la jerarquía de la secundaria.

― Vaya pero qué personaje… ― Miami comentó con cara de asco. Rick no era el único Rick que arqueaba una ceja ante tal descripción, puesto que todo esas características formaban a la antítesis de in Rick.

― No sabes nada de Andrew Rick, no es nada de lo que dices…―

― ¿Y qué, Morty? ¡Es lo que el imbécil aparenta ser! ¡No sabes lo que me molesta la gente que actúa solo en base a la moral! ¡Me enferma! ¡Y me enferma que seas un baboso por esa clase de gente! ― 

― Necesito la estabilidad…― susurró Morty enfadado

― ¡¿Qué dijiste?! 

― ¡Qué necesito la estabilidad. Rick! ¡Necesito a alguien que no solo me provoque crisis nerviosas y ataques de pánico! ¡Que me abrace cuando no pueda respirar en vez de decirme que “tenga pelotas”! ¡Lo sabes, Rick! No soy como tú...hay muchas cosas en el universo y verdades que he descubierto contigo que me quiebran… que no me dejan dormir de noche, que me hacen temblar las piernas.

― ¡¡¿Entonces por qué no renuncias?!! ¡¡No estás obligado a salir conmigo, Morty!! ― eso era una excusa bastante injusta, quienes presenciaban la escena miraron a Rick con cara de indignación, Rick sabía que eso era una total mentira, que la máquina le dejaba pasar porque éticamente Morty no tenía la obligación de, pero su abuelo si era bastante insistente en ello.

― Gira la puta botella, no seguiré con esto ― pidió Morty. Lamentablemente la botella dio un par de vueltas antes de apuntarlo a él.

― Y que el drama continúe…― comentó Miami 

― ¿Por qué ese imbécil? ¿Es que solo lo ocupas para sentirte normal? ― escupió la pregunta con ira contenida

― No es así, Rick. Andrew es un gran chico, el de verdad me quiere y se preocupa por mí. ― Morty de verdad deseaba que esas dos partes de su vida se conciliaran, era su única esperanza para una vida feliz ― No es como lo pintas… es la segunda persona en el universo que me ha aceptado tal como soy ¡Incluso no dejó de ser mi amigo cuando supo la clase de relación que tenemos tú y yo en otras dimensiones! 

― ¿Y qué? Tal vez solo quiere joder contigo…

― ¿Y qué? No tengo problemas con eso…― los rostros de los presentes se arrugaron ante tal declaración. No era una buena idea incitar la posesividad de Rick en el estado de furia en el que se encontraba ― Lo que yo quiero, Rick... No es que se hagan mejores amigos, solo que lo aceptes como parte de mi… no quiero que hagas escándalo cada vez que nos veas besándonos o él esté en la casa…

― ¡¡Dios, Morty!! ¡Que asco! 

―¡Basta, Rick! ¡¿Por qué carajos no puedes ser más sincero?! ¡Dilo, maldita sea! ¡¡Di que la razón por la que odias a Andrew es solo por tus malditos celos carcomiéndote por dentro!! 

― Morty, calmate amigo, sigamos con el juego ― Miami intentó calmar las pasiones pero Rick ya estaba levantándose del sofá para responderle 

― ¡Sí, sí, Morty! ¡Son mis putos celos! ¿Eso es lo que quieres que te diga? ¿Eres feliz? ¡¡Jamás dejaré que ese imbécil se interponga entre tú y yo!! 

― ¡¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?!

― ¡Lo que quiero decir, Morty, y que se te quede muy grabado en el pequeño cerebro que tienes! ¡Es que eres mío! ¡Soy tu maldito dios y si yo decido que esa basura no se puede quedar en tu vida soy capaz de todo para que se cumpla lo que yo quiero! ― Rick ya no estaba racionalizando lo que salía por su boca y mucho menos con la máquina anti-mentiras funcionando.

― ¡Maldito enfermo! ¿Es por eso qué me has coqueteado últimamente? ¿Los besos y caricias indecentes? ¿Por qué quieres alejarme de él? ¡¡Maldito desgraciado!! ― Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas y ardían como arsénico porque la rabia que se agrupaba en su garganta ya no tenía nada que la detuviese ― ¡¡Maldito imbécil!! ¡¡Me has cortado, disparado, experimentado!! ¡¡Haz hecho lo que has querido conmigo!! ¡¿Y por qué crees que te he dejado?! ¡¿Crees que es porque tienes el poder?! ¡No hijo de tu gran puta! ¡¡Es porque te amo!! ¡Es por eso que jamás nadie vendrá antes que nosotros!

El corazón de Rick se detuvo, su ira desapareció como una llama que se extinguía frente a un frío viento, miro a Morty temblando por la ira y fue consciente de lo mucho que la había cagado. 

― Pero jamás… escúchame bien, jamás te daré esa parte de mi… Mi cuerpo jamás será tuyo… ― un silencio espectral cayó sobre todos, Miami estaba a punto de arrancarse los cabellos, Morty Cat ocultaba el horror de su rostro con sus manos, Mary se aferraba a F-230 temblando, escuchar a un Rick gritar le hacía recordar como su Rick la abusaba por su parte los Rick´s se dieron un “facepalm” con eso Morty había desatado a la bestia.

― ¡Pequeño energúmeno! ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? Eres mío…¡No dejaré que nadie coloque un puto dedo sobre tí después de todo lo que me has quitado! ― Morty no podía creer de lo que su abuelo hablaba 

― ¿De qué mierda hablas, Rick?

― ¿Crees que yo quería esto? ¿Crees que planee obsesionarme con el ser más insulso, idiota e insignificante del universo? ¿Crees que los Rick´s de las múltiple dimensiones decidieron por gusto el tener que cargar a todos lados con sus patéticos traseros? ¡Jamás en mi vida dejé que nadie me detuviese, Morty! ¡No mi familia, no mi esposa, ni siquiera mi hija fueron lo suficiente importantes como para detener mi ambición! ― Rick se acercó a Morty el cual se encogió en su asiento, la figura de su abuelo provocando un miedo inexplicable en su interior ― ¡Jamás quise que la puta herramienta que eras en un principio llegara a estos extremos! ― Eso eran ¿Lágrimas? ¿Rick estaba llorando? 

― Mierda ¡Apaga esa maldita cosa! ― Gritó Miami Rick a Miami, quién se abalanzó a la máquina sobre la mesa de centro.

― No sé cómo mierda lo hiciste, mi tiempo, mi compañía, mi mente, mis pensamientos…. Cada minuto que pasaba contigo… sin darme cuenta...rompiste cada una de las barreras… ¡¿Y ahora crees que puedes desertar?! ¡¿Tener una vida normal?! Has cavado tu propia tumba, Morty … y nos has enterrado a ambos.

― ¡¡NO PUEDO MÁS CON ESTO!! ― vociferó Morty antes de salir corriendo fuera del local.

― Pero que drama…― se quejó en un suspiró Miami. En sus manos el aparato que llevaba ya varios minutos apagado, al parecer su batería se había agotado, hacía mucho rato.

_________________________________________________________

― Rick, ya debes detenerte con esto, está bien que no quieras admitirlo frente a nosotros (aunque muy claramente lo hiciste) pero engañarte a ti mismo por lo que sientes por el mocoso… solo te volverá loco ― El grupo se había dividido para buscar a Morty en las calles. Rick, F-230 y Miami Rick se habían quedado en el bar, Miami temía que Rick podía hacer alguna locura si se quedaba solo.

― Es verdad amigo, lo único que escuché durante esa escena de novela mexicana fue “¡Te amo demasiado que no puedo aguantarlo!” “¡Quiero joderte hasta que se te reviente la cabeza!” una y otra vez… ― comentó F-230 tomando un trago de su whiskey.

― Lo sé...no tengo las pelotas para hacerlo… ― Rick solo admitiría algo así frente a otros Rick´s ― a diferencia de ustedes por mi no corre ni una gota de consideración, destruiré al muchacho en menos de un santiamén... 

― Entiendo de dónde vienen tus miedos, amigo. ¿Crees que no lucho con ellos de manera constante? ― le confesó Miami Rick con una sonrisa ― Cuando Morty salió del armario yo estaba contento por él… para mi poco importaba si quería joderse con chicos o chicas mientras siguiera yendo conmigo a las misiones pero no pasó mucho antes de que se declarará… aún vivíamos con Beth e hice lo imposible porque razonara... Un Morty es el talón de Aquiles de un Rick… y al igual que tú sentí que mi mundo se derrumbara, por primera vez en mi vida temía porque el muchacho se alejara de mí si desviaba sus atenciones, pero pronto comprendí que eran mis propios miedos lo único que nos impedía estar juntos.

― No jodas, Miami. Eso es una puta película de romance ¿Fue cuando aceptaste tus sentimientos que tu y Morty decidieron escaparse de la casa? ― preguntó f-230 divertido por lo melosa de la historia.

― No, el pequeño pendejo no es nada sútil. Pronto Beth comenzó a sospechar de lo que sentía por su abuelo, temí más porque Beth me alejara de él. ― Miami tomó de su martini. Ambos Rick´s estaban sorprendidos por el nivel de sinceridad que estaba desplegando ― Fue en ese momento que comprendí lo jodido que estaba...Luego de haber tenido las pelotas para volver a casa ¿Temía más porque me alejaran del niño patata? Como te dije antes, Rick, uno puede engañar a los demás pero no tiene sentido engañarse a uno mismo.

― Es cierto C-137, Miami es un ejemplo de que no son solo historias trágicas entre Rick´s y Morty´s― f-230 era un Rick bastante positivo, aún cuando todas sus relaciones con Morty´s habían sido un fracaso ― Y se nota que tu Morty no es un enfermo enamorado, tiene bastante claros tus límites.

― Es ese exactamente el problema… Morty no confía en mí una pizca ― declaró C -137 ― Aún cuando le diga directamente que lo amo con una ramo de 12 flores rojas, unos mariachis y un anillo de diamantes de 20 kilates jamás creerá que lo hago para… bueno, tener una relación con él… creerá que es solo para mantenerlo controlado…

― ¿Controlado? Dios, tu Morty hace lo que le sale las de las pelotas. Lo siento C-137 pero no tienes un puto ápice de control sobre ese niño.

― Lo sé, créeme Miami que lo sé… no aceptaría menos que eso en mi Morty.

― ¡Pero qué es lo que mis ojos ven! ¡Palabras de amor de un Rick enamorado! ― Si Rick no le dio un golpe en el rostro a f-230 era porque estaba demasiado drogado como para siquiera molestarse, riendo ligeramente.


End file.
